One Night
by Faerygal189
Summary: Quinn's baby is about to be born and there are still secrets left to be told. Set over a full 24 hours, the entire Glee Club arrive to lend their support, in both the labour of love and the physical labours of you-know-what. Finn x Quinn
1. Chapter 1: Love Me?

Author's Note: Having only recently got into Glee, I have decided to take this steady. The concept of 'One Night' is that like the series 24, it is set over 24 hours and each chapter represents every hour that has passed by in Glee Land. I know the song I have chosen for Quinn is probably not the most Glee-like, but I thought it seemed to fit in with the storyline. If anyone can suggest, if possible, any other songs for Quinn to sing, then that would greatly appreciated and I could easily edit the parts.

From, Faerygal189

**Chapter One****: Love Me?**

Quinn Fabray, the now extinct leader of the Cheerios and the Celibacy Club, skulked down the halls towards Sex Ed. Not that she particularly needed it anymore, that ship had clearly sailed. She was now eight months pregnant with Finn Hudson's apparent baby, and Quinn was also dealing with the consequences; the constant gossip, Puck pestering her for news about the baby and with Finn, trying to get his head around the situation. The Glee Club, mainly Kurt and Mercedes, who both once considered her to be an ice-queen, seemed to have to likened to her now gentle and maternal personality. Finn, not one to remember everything in Biology, struggled to get his head around how and when the baby would come into the world. Quinn, however hard she tried, couldn't tell her boyfriend all the ins and outs of pregnancy.

Quinn glanced up to the door; Room 103 – Miss L. Burton. Her blonde hair trailed down her back as she walked into the crowded classroom, everyone turned to watch her walk to her seat, raising a questioning eyebrow. Her round stomach struggled to let her slide into her seat, turning to the side as she took out her equipment. Miss Burton, a stern 40 year-old unmarried woman, who everyday would arrive on campus, covered in cat hairs which didn't go down too well with all the students allergic to the little furry monsters. Entering the crowded classroom, wearing a questionable attire of bright blue stockings and a brighter purple dress, Miss Burton set her briefcase down on her desk quietly. Quinn took some time to copy down the lesson title from the board; 'Who Brings the Contraception?'

'Well it's obvious, isn't it?' Quinn thought to herself quietly, trying to concentrate without the jeering from her classmates. With her bright eyes glancing down at the page, Quinn ran her fingers casually through her hair.

"So…class?" Miss Burton, whose dark hair was curled into an 80's perm, tapped the blackboard with her messily manicured hands. Quinn shrunk back into her chair and held her bump comfortably. With her hair hooked round her shoulder, Quinn's mind trailed off into some unknown atmosphere. Miss Burton's mumblings didn't help, along with her sporadically flailing hands.

She and Finn, and the baby who grew surprisingly fast inside her. Rachel Berry, Quinn's nemesis and most recent friend, showed surprising concern whenever she would be absent from Glee Club or struggled with homework. 16 and pregnant wasn't the best way to end the semester but Quinn didn't seem to care, which surprised her friends.

Going back the lesson that was written clearly in pale white chalk, 'Who Brings the Contraception?', like she knew. The one time she had ever given herself to a guy; it ended in her getting pregnant. It's not likely she would do it again, until she was comfortable. It was obviously a male thing to do; they would always act as if they wanted or needed more responsibility, so why not bring the 'stuff?' Quinn wasn't about to let her feminist views get in the way, so she slumped back in her seat again.

"Miss Fabray, would you care to enlighten us?" Miss Burton, her perm at full height and eyes at full glare, walked confidently towards her. Whilst Quinn's eyes darted towards the ground, Miss Burton's concentrated on her student's dormant gaze. Quinn smiled, tucking a stray strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Erm, the guy should, they're all about having more respon…" Quinn smiled, shuffling through the pages of her exercise book, rubbing her bump with her spare hand. Quinn laughed as she glanced up at her teacher's beady eyes.

"Yes?" Miss Burton pressured her wayward student for a proper answer, Quinn meanwhile had other ideas. Other classmates began to construct paper aeroplanes, chatting amongst themselves and projecting spit balls towards unsuspecting nerds. None of the Gleeks shared her lesson and so Quinn was alone and desperate for a quick and well-worded escape.

"Could I please go to the bathroom?" Quinn pointed toward the door; Miss Burton nodded her head and smiled. Throwing her equipment into her bag, Quinn ran to the bathroom determinedly.

Meanwhile, Miss Burton crouched down over Quinn's chair, rubbing the hard, damp, plastic seat. Creasing her eyebrows, Burton took her phone from her briefcase and began to dial furiously. The class stared at her blank expression, grinning and laughing during their less than detailed discussion about contraception.

Locking the cubicle door, Quinn stared at the blank, white walls of the toilet. Finn would probably be in English by now, learning about yet another Shakespeare play that needed analysing and connoting. Quinn began to realise the truth behind why she wanted to give her baby girl away. She didn't want to be a screw-up mother; it wasn't that she didn't want their daughter. Every scan, every movement, Quinn would just sit or lie down and relax calmly. Finn seemed dismissive about the subject, his mind was other things such scholarships and his down-paid job. He loved her, with or without their baby that grew inside her. Finn wasn't stupid, he knew what came with fatherhood; constant feedings and changings, not being able to socialise as often, and having to pause his education for their baby girl who wouldn't be self-efficient until she reached eighteen.

Quinn leant against the back of the cistern and groaned. Mr Schue, their choirmaster and school confidante, was just down the hall and was willing to help. His life had taken a sudden down-turn; he left his wife and her scheming sister, every one of his students were either failing or close to it. Spanish was always a challenge to teach but like any other day, the time he most enjoyed was composing the numbers as part of the Glee Club.

Quinn knocked on the music room door and smiled. Mr Schue was resting his head against the piano keys tiresomely. Unlocking the door, Mr Schue seemed startled at Quinn's sudden appearance. Sitting herself down, Quinn had found it difficult to think about anything other than the impending birth of her daughter and Terri Schuester, the woman who wanted her so bad.

"Mr Schue? I need to say something, well not say sing?" Mr Schue nodded and rushed to the piano, tapping lightly on the ivory keys. Quinn explained the reasons behind her choice of song; Mr Schue smiled as he was familiar with it guiltily. Martina McBride, his musical icon for many years, was now being played at his fingertips.

"Okay, ready?" Quinn nodded and took in a deep breath, before closing her eyes and letting her voice burst through her rosy-red lips;

"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
but the truth is plain to see  
she was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
in my daughter's eyes"

Quinn finished her piece and turned to walk out, when Mr. Schue enamored by the performance he had just witnessed, told Quinn to stop where she was. Quinn understandably shocked, smiled weakly. Mr. Schue smiled, taking the sheet music from the music stand. Quinn rocked back and forth on her heels nervously.

"Great choice of song" Quinn laughed as she stuffed the music quickly into her bag, she had no idea Mr. Schue had a keen interest in Martina McBride. She didn't even know what to do in this particular situation either.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue" Opening the door and walking silently down the corridor, Quinn took her phone from her bag and begin to dial quickly; Finn's number was quick to guess as she had it memorized quickly enough. Her trembling fingers tapped gently against the keys.

"Hey Finn…" Quinn groaned as the answer phone tone kicked in, her boyfriend was obviously enjoying English far too much. Storming down the halls, Quinn looked out for Room 18 – Mr. S. Ryerson. Mr. Ryerson wasn't likely to let Finn escape so Quinn had to become extra careful, trying to ask for her boyfriend. She let out a gently weak smile as she came to the full English classroom. Taking a deep breath, Quinn quickly knocked on the classroom door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ryerson…Mr. Schuester wants to see Finn Hudson" Finn poked his head over the other eager English students, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. Throwing his copy of 'A Winter's Tale' quickly into his bag, Finn ran for the door. Quinn laughed as he grinned awkwardly, before saluting his class.

"Hey, what does Mr. Schue want?" Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled before opening her mouth, Finn glanced down at her concernedly. Quinn smiled, rubbing her boyfriend's cheek lightly.

"Nothing, **I** wanted you. I've started" Finn raised his eyebrow and smoothed out her creasing t-shirt. Quinn held her stomach carefully, trying to walk towards her locker. Throwing her bag into her locker, she walked down the hall. Realizing she had left her overnight bag in her locker, she rushed back and pulled it out. Finn held the handles tightly, swinging the bag to and fro with a nervous quiver.

"Okay, that's cool" Finn muttered in slight disbelief, his hand was still clutching hers tightly. Quinn smiled, Finn tried to calm himself down with deep, casual breaths and some slow muttering. Quinn laughed as her boyfriend had begun to hyperventilate against the row of lockers. She hadn't expected such a reaction; the strong, muscular football player was weakening at the thought of Post-Human Reproduction.

"Finn, we're gonna be fine" Quinn smiled; her fingers had begun to unfold the collar of his shirt. Lifting her hand to his cheek, Quinn laughed through another painful contraction. Finn smiled, trying to overcome his hyperventilating with positive thinking and a calm head.

"Guess we should we going?" Quinn nodded, walking past the crowded classrooms slowly. Finn took her hand, squeezing it gently as they passed through the large glass doors. Leaving the main school building, Quinn noticed a slightly odd sight out of the corner of her eye, the whole entire Glee club standing outside in full costume.

"We weren't going to let you leave without singing something" Artie wheeled himself forward, smiling brightly under his dark brown fringe. Kurt and Mercedes, still inseparable, grinned with their milky whites showing. Rachel, however, rushed forward to hug her new best friend warmly and wish them well. Quinn enveloped her in a warm, friendly embrace. Mr. Schue didn't seem to be attending; finally he had let them do this specific accompaniment unaccompanied. Lending a supportive glance to one another, the club began.

"I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too…"

After the finishing note, Quinn held her bump, trying her hardest not to cry, although it was becoming difficult. Finn clapped his hands and smiled, embracing the small frame of his girlfriend who stood beside him. Kurt came forward, joining hands with Tina and Mercedes, each bowing quickly. Puck stood stubbornly at the back, clutching the neck of his guitar. Rachel smiled and rushed toward her, with open arms.

"Please, don't name it 'Drizzle'" Rachel pleaded with her quickly; Quinn laughed and nodded her head. Hugging her tightly back, Rachel giggled as they parted ways.

"Finn, we need to go, like now!" Quinn, still holding his hand firmly, gently apologized to Rachel before hugging Kurt and the rest of the Gleeks. Tina handed them a large leather-bound photo album, smiling brightly.

"For the baby, so she'll be able to remember you and Finn" Quinn rifled through the pages, glancing at the photos taped to the crinkled paper. Month's worth of photographs, all there in one giant book of memories. Sonogram photos, that Finn had donated, Yearbook photos, Glee performances and much more as Quinn looked over them. Finn glanced over her shoulder, rubbing her stomach with his trembling hand.

"Go, bring us a baby" Kurt shouted, he had grown more understanding of the relationship between Finn and himself, they were nothing more than just good friends. Still, he did glance his way as the group rehearsed various routines and numbers, but it had not grown into anything along the scale of Quinn and Finn.

"Kurt, what are you saying?" Mercedes cackled, clutching her stomach calmly. Quinn laughed weakly, through the tears. Kurt hugged his friend, complimenting her choice of attire. Quinn stepped back nervously, giving the Glee Club a final wave.

"I'm not gonna go all Rumpelstiltskin on them" Kurt smiled in Quinn's direction, he knew all the rubbish she had had to put up with over the past eight months, it wasn't a particularly nice ordeal.

Quinn walked quickly towards Finn's car, squeezing his hand tightly. Opening the rear car door, she slipped into the backseat gently. Finn pulled his seatbelt over his chest and turned to face his pregnant girlfriend, who was smiling away. Finn turned the volume dial from the radio, blasting the booming sounds through the open windows. He wasn't being insensitive, this was Finn's daily routine, and it was a completely casual affair.

"Finn, I need to tell you something" Quinn twisted a strand of hair round her index finger and glanced out the window dreamily. Finn pulled down the rear view mirror and smiled at her reflection, he still didn't turn the volume down at least until the song had finished.

"Yeah, babe" Quinn smiled, this was it. She pursed her lips and took a deep breath. Finn waited for a quick response. Quinn flattened her large bangs absently, before opening her mouth.

"I'm going to keep the baby" Finn nodded his head, not entirely prone to hearing the entire conversation. Quinn leant back against the seat and laughed, trying to conceal her dulled pain that was now burning up through her spine. Finn's mouth dropped as the revelation seeped through his brain, a tiny grin reached to either side of his cheekbones. Quinn managed to see out of the corner of her eye, his relieved expression. Quinn's fingers traced the folds of her t-shirt as she watched the outside world pass them by whilst they were sitting, relaxed in silence.

"How was English?" Quinn smiled, knowing that this question would throw him for at least five minutes, trying to think of an educated answer to show Finn had actually been listening. Finn took in a deep breath, trying to figure the whole Shakespeare notion out in his head. Quinn sat back quietly and waited.

"Okay. It was basically about this guy who thought his wife was having his best friend's baby" Quinn shrunk slowly, seeing an all too familiar parallel with her own story surrounding the pregnancy.

Finn raised his eyebrow, before turning into the hospital car park. Quinn watched as the paramedics were already rushing around another patient. Unlocking the car door, Quinn waddled out into the sunlight. Finn was constantly beside her as they walked in the crowded reception. Her golden hair trailed down her back, gently teased and tousled with great care, leaning over the counter, Quinn smiled at the wily receptionist who was lying across her chair asleep.

"Hey!" Quinn shouted, trying to wake the woman from her nap. She was obviously shaken, but took out her large admissions book from the drawer below. Quinn smiled as she answered the questions that needed quickly answering.

Suddenly an orderly entered with a wheelchair, Quinn slipped into it comfortably. Finn followed after nervously, through the busy corridors towards the Maternity Ward. Hearing the screams of nearby mothers-to-be didn't help her nerves as she was wheeled down the hall slowly.

"You just wait there, Miss Fabray" Finn smiled supportively as Quinn lifted herself onto the bed. Crossing her legs, she pursed her lips thoughtfully, Finn stood nearby, staring out on the world below. The patients piled in quickly, trying to escape the queues fervidly.

Her large bump curved perfectly down to her hips, the t-shirt she was wearing clung to her body tightly. Fin folded his arms and leant against the wall, grinning proudly. Quinn rubbed her stomach, leaning back against the headboard quietly.

"So this is it?" She nodded, her light blonde curls bounced around her shoulders. Finn pulled the nearby chair closer to the bed, ready and prepared. Puck's image was firmly in the back of her mind, but it still persisted. Now the damage was done, Finn had a right as the innocent party, to know what happened between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"I need to tell you something and it has something to do with the play you're reading" Quinn gripped his hand tightly, whilst tears gently slid down her cheeks. Finn leant forward, his forehead rubbing hers.

This was it, the moment of truth.

Author's Note #2: Apologies for the not-so great first chapter, I must have more faith in myself but alas it's not to be. I hope you like my choices in songs; I thought the John Mayer rendition of 'Daughters' was appropriate for the Glee Club to sing. I also hoped you noticed the comparison between Shakespeare's A Winter's Tale' and what is going on in 'Glee'. Anyway, please come back for the next installment, the next hour of Quinn's labour of love and then her real labour respectively. I also can't wait for 'Glee' to come the United Kingdom on December 15th, personally I think it's just as exciting as Christmas Eve, waiting for presents!


	2. Chapter 2: Coming In Fast

**Author's Note**** #1:** _Chapter Two is here. Another hour is upon us, Quinn has told Finn what happened between her and Puck. I hope this plays up to your expectations or perhaps exceeds them. Thank you so much, Wandering Hope for my very first review, which actually made my day and was probably the best thing ever. The following takes place between 6:00pm and 7:00pm, the preceding chapter took place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Coming In Fast**

The rain began to lap against the window; the darkness of the clouds had cast their shadow over this now dulling day. The benches in the hospital gardens were poorly put together and very damp. Drops of salty rain rolled off his nose as he waited, for some miracle. His hands trembled with anger, his bottom lip quivered with self-pity, his legs shook with anxiety also. Up in her lonely hospital room, his girlfriend was both dreading and awaiting his return. Pacing along the garden path, Finn flexed out his fingers. The strong scent of the flowers floated on the dampening air, his mouth dried and his once quaffed hair was lying flat against his forehead. A familiar face greeted him as he made a return journey along the path, Finn turned away from them fiercely.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Shrugging his shoulders, Kurt slipped his hands into the clear Mac, he was wearing. Finn slapped his cheeks, trying to pull himself together.

"We're all here, Finn, to help. Including your mum" Kurt smiled, pointing up to Quinn's window. Finn watched as one of the nurses drew the curtains, she didn't need to see him like this. Kurt watched Finn's chest fall, the sense of denial and self-loathing surfed through his mind. Wiping away the tears of remorse, Finn turned to face Kurt with his eyes drifting towards the window.

"Did she tell you?" Finn decided not to refer to Quinn by her first name as it all seemed too real, the lies she had told. Kurt bowed his head and scratched his neck absentmindedly; Finn took a sharp intake of breath again.

"Quinn really needs you, Finn" Kurt unbuttoned his Mac and smiled; Finn kicked some gravel off the garden path and trailed down it sullenly. Shaking his head, Kurt sat down and leant against the damp wooden bench, disgusted at the dirty exterior.

"I needed her" Finn traced his jaw line with his fingers carefully. Kurt took out a wipe from his pocket and began to wipe his hand and fingers clean from the grime.

"Get off your high horse, Quinn made a mistake" Kurt was infuriated with Finn's lack of understanding and moral fibre.

"She didn't have to sleep with him" Finn murmured softly, Kurt only caught the last couple of words of his sentence.

"Well she did, while you were off singing with Rachel" Kurt had hit a nerve in Finn's psyche; Quinn's sexual encounter with Puckerman was ignited when she had found him more interested in Rachel professionally. Finn hit his fist hard against the stone wall, wincing as his knuckles began to bleed. Kurt gasped, trying to calm the situation with his relaxed tone.

"I love her, Kurt" Finn wept, with his head in his hands. Kurt sat beside him, trying to comfort him warmly. Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzed from his coat pocket. Lifting it to his ear, Kurt gave Finn an understanding smile, before gasping down the phone.

"Quinn's parents have turned up" Finn held his hand carefully, running for the automatic doors; Kurt followed closely behind. The lifts were out of order so in true heroic fashion, Finn sprinted for the stairs. Kurt began to hyperventilate as they rounded the corner; Quinn's parents were already in their daughter's room. Finn knocked on the door loudly; ready to greet the prospective grandparents.

"You're going to give the child up for adoption, you hear" Russell Fabray boomed in his authoritative voice, Quinn's nerves got the better of her and she quickly burst into tears. Judy, Quinn's mother, stood sternly over her daughter, who looked up pleadingly. Finn, who closed the door behind him, sat down beside Quinn with his arm firmly round her shoulder.

"Please I've already decided, Dad" Quinn pleaded with her dad, who would not let the situation die down. Judy stood strongly, agreeing with her husband with a nod of her head. Finn however, resisted the temptation of shouting at the top of his voice; he knew the situation would only be made worse. Quinn squeezed his hand, trying to; as she had for so long, take control of her own life.

"You'll ruin your life, honey" Judy consoled her daughter, sitting at her feet. Quinn pulled her legs away, looking at her parents with an unforgiving stare. Finn rubbed her arm, leaning Quinn into his neck, she quietly wept as her parents began to pester her more.

"I want to, Mum. The baby's _ours_" Quinn locked her eyes on Finn's, who smiled down on her. Jim rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, Nicole followed after him, throwing her small bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry for all of this" Finn laughed, holding up his bloodied hand. Quinn stroked it gently, trying to soothe the pain that seeped through his fingers. They both shared a quiet giggle before concentrating on the difficult task ahead.

"Here's another one" Quinn ran her fingers down her bump, before taking Finn's hand again to support the heavy weight round her middle. Gritting her teeth, Quinn wavered through another burning contraction. Finn began to wade through their breathing exercises, his comical huffing and puffing only made Quinn more agitated.

"Has anyone been in yet?" Finn noticed the long line of friends and Glee Club members, he'd seen as he ran down the hall to stop her parents. Quinn shook her head and smiled, Rachel had sat at the edge of the bed, trying timidly not to aggravate her pregnant companion. Kurt meanwhile, had handed her a detailed list of 'in' baby names, Quinn had had to cross off those she disagreed with, which was almost three-quarters of all the pages. Artie, however had offered her some light entertainment with his 'knock-knock' jokes, but as soon as a contraction hit, Artie had lost all feeling in both his hands. Screaming as soon as he left the hospital room, Artie sent Tina, the naïve one, who knew nothing of Quinn's inhuman strength.

"Birth really does bring out the best in people" Quinn smiled, gripping his hand tightly. Mr. Schuester knocked on the door gently, Quinn smiled as he entered.

"Hey, Quinn, I was thinking you could sing that Martina McBride song as part of the next show" Quinn nodded her head and agreed with his proposal. Finn grinned proudly as his girlfriend was now showing a firm interest in all things associated with Gleeks, a clique she would never have before, been comfortable hanging around with.

"What's this?" Finn asked lightly, Quinn held his hand against her rounded stomach. The baby was moving constantly in her tiny sac of amniotic fluid, as she was swimming in a free pool, and her time was about to expire.

"In my Daughter's Eyes, my mum used to sing to it badly" Quinn grinned but slowly the smile turned into a sullen frown. Finn rubbed her back warmly, trying to calm the burning sensation that surged up her back.

A final nurse entered, pulling Quinn's papery nightgown over her knees. She pursed her lips and smiled, scribbling furiously in her notebook. Finn kissed her gently on her forehead before letting Quinn rest her head against his strong shoulder. Mercedes entered, as Kurt was concerned the baby hadn't arrived yet. Quinn stumbled out of the door, trying to explain to Kurt that it takes longer to push the baby out than it did to make it. Kurt hugged her, slapping her lightly on the bottom.

Quinn slid back into her hospital room, and into her bed. Finn was now sitting comfortably in the chair, facing toward the dark clouding atmosphere outside. Quinn watched him turn to face her, holding up his bloodied fist. Lifting himself up from the chair, Finn slid on the bed beside her, Quinn squeezed his hand tightly.

"Your mum's outside, do you wanna tell her?" Quinn traced his love-line against his palm; Finn nodded. Walking towards the door, Finn blew her a small kiss, which she caught in the palm of her hand. Carole Hudson leant against the plastic chair, folding her arms tiredly. She watched as Finn opened the door, grinning from ear to ear. Sitting beside her son, Carole noticed he was sweating and his knuckles were scarred and bleeding. Finn leant into her, squeezing her hands. Carole raised her eyebrows, trying to piece together what her son wanted.

"Mum, Quinn wants to keep the baby and I'm gonna stand by her" Carole smiled, hugging her son tightly. Finally, the words she'd want to hear. Her son, the varsity football player, was taking charge of his life; his daughter wouldn't grow up, without knowing them, she was going to be a grandmother for the first time and this made it all the more emotional.

"You're doing the right thing, honey" Carole laughed as her son, rubbed his hands together and rushed to his girlfriend's door.

"What if the baby doesn't like me?" Finn pouted at the edge of the bed, Quinn shook her head and laughed. Finn tickled her feet generously, Quinn groaned with delight.

"She's going to love you because you're her…" Quinn traced her fingers against Finn's cheek, trying to act stronger than she was feeling right now. Lies and deceit had led her to this deep, dark place and it had taken Finn to pull her out of it.

"Don't worry, you can say it" Finn smiled, rubbing her back supportively. Quinn wept softly into his shirt, trying to conceal her face from the world. Finn pulled her into his gaze, trying to console his girlfriend who lay weakly in his arms. Quinn stroked his forehead and sniffled, taking her hair from her eyes.

"You're going to be my baby's daddy, whether Puck wants you to or not" Quinn led Finn's hand to her roundly prominent bump, trying to pull herself together. Puck watched them from outside, fighting with his conscience. The inner torment striking inside his brain like a match, the falseness of Quinn's baby's paternity was indecent. Rachel, who was sitting beside him, noticed his pained expression; feeling for his situation, she placed her hand on top of his.

"I know it hurts, Noah" Rachel smiled, squeezing his hand supportively. Puck shrugged it off resiliently, trying to hide his inner feelings from the girl who knew them most. Rachel Berry was smart; she knew when feelings were hurt.

"She's in there, having my baby with _him_" Puck's eyes turned to the door, trying to smile weakly. Rachel rubbed her hand along his arm and smiled. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was losing, losing his daughter and losing his mind.

Finn stood strongly over his girlfriend's frame, trying to calm her down. Quinn rocked back and forth, trying to focus her negative energy on letting the contraction pass with ease. Quinn smiled, as Finn grabbed her hand to support her, lifting her up against the bed. Finn smiled, forgetting for a moment that they were lying in a sterile hospital suite, waiting patiently for the birth of Quinn's baby and his stepchild.

He used to dream, remember past times he shared with his own father; playing football at the park and spending day after day at the beach, every spring break. Then he got the news, his father had died, he wished the ground would swallow him up. Finn Hudson, the fatherless quarterback, his dreams and aspirations disappeared along with any hope he had of remembering the days before his dad's death.

"What's the time?" Finn smiled, glancing up at the clock that hung above the door. Quinn leant her head back against the headboard and groaned with relief. Kurt's perfectly quaffed hair bounced by the window, as he paced down the hospital corridor.

"Almost 6:45" Quinn's hair had become sweaty and limp, a striking difference to the state it had been in three hours ago. Lifting her fringe from her face and groaning, Quinn realised she had been stuck in the same room for almost two hours. Taking her toiletry bag from the side-table, Quinn walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked gently, leaning over the bed with a warm glint in his eye. Quinn leant against the wall, gripping at the drawstrings of her toiletry bag. Finn shook his head, knowing that whatever he disagreed to, Quinn would object.

Quinn held up her bag, smiling at her boyfriend's naivety. Finn opened the door beside her, kissing Quinn's head gently. Closing the door behind him quickly, Finn leant against the bed his girlfriend had previously occupied. Quinn meanwhile had become cornered against the door, with constant questions and endearments. Kurt still desperate for Quinn to name the baby something wonderful and imaginative had scribbled down on a napkin some more celebrity-driven names. Mercedes smiled, squeezed her friend tightly. Rachel took Quinn's bag from her, pulling her casually by the hand.

"Rach, I'm just going to the toilet" Quinn smiled, trying to take control her protective friend.

Kurt grinned as he rushed toward them, with his arms open wide. Quinn agreed that he could join them on their trip to the ladies toilet. Kurt bounded down the corridor, like an excited child at Christmas. Quinn clung onto Rachel as they walked toward the toilet door.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Quinn placed her bag on the surface, pulling apart the drawstrings. Rachel rubbed her friend's back supportively, trying to get Quinn to calm down. Quinn had begun to weep into her hands; Rachel hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"Yes, totally, I never doubted it" Rachel took Quinn's head in her hands, wiping away the tears that dried down her cheeks.

Taking one of the make-up wipes from the toiletry bag, Rachel dabbed away the ruined mascara streaks on Quinn's face. Kurt crept into the bathroom, trying to disguise his few masculine features. Quinn smiled, trying to keep herself calm. Seeing Quinn was upset, Kurt helped Rachel tidy up her appearance. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Kurt glanced at what he had to work with.

"Enough with the tears, you're not Evita and we ain't in Argentina" Quinn smiled, stroking her cheek after it had been properly moisturised. Rachel took Quinn's hair in her hands and smiled, running through her fingers through the sallow locks. Stretching her fingers in between the hair-band, Rachel twisted Quinn's hair into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck.

Quinn noticed Kurt pull out his phone, check through his messages and smile, even though he knew the use of mobiles was prohibited. Kurt told them that Finn was waiting patiently, concerned for Quinn's health. Rachel grinned, clapping her hands excitedly. Kurt raised his eyebrow, trying not to chuckle under his breath. Quinn took her bag from the side, walking toward the door. Rachel and Kurt joined her at her side supportively, taking both her hands to guide her comfortably down the hall.

Puck watched as Finn poked his head round the door, checking for his girlfriend's belated appearance, it took all his strength not to hit his former best friend right now. Finn with his patronising tone and strikingly confident glances couldn't look his way, for Quinn's sake. Watching Quinn glide across the floor so angelically, Puck scratched his head to distract himself. Quinn smiled as she pulled the door open, watching Finn rushing to her side.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Finn asked, resting his head against hers. Quinn tried to regain her composure, fiddling with his fingers and tracing the lines of his palms gently.

"Nowhere special, I needed time" Quinn rested on the bed, comfortably taking herself into Finn's arms. They lay silently, taking in each other's gaze and before another contraction took over Quinn's body, their lips touched, just for a moment, a second perhaps even shorter than that.

Leaning against his warm chest, Quinn smiled proudly. Finn rested his hand against his girlfriend's prominent bump underneath the papery nightgown. Feeling further down under her bump, Quinn felt her baby girl kick fiercely. Finn twinned Quinn's movements intently, occasionally rubbing her naked arm warmly.

"Ready?" Finn asked silently, a slight croak was affecting his voice. Quinn nodded, surprisingly comfortable in his embrace.

"As I'll ever be" Leaning back, Quinn knew this was a slight lie but with Finn, she didn't care. He was there to stay.

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** _Finally, a second finished chapter. But will Finn really be up to fathering another man's child? This probably would constitute longer than an hour but I really wanted to make this fan-fiction, the best I could do! This is probably the fastest I have ever worked to get a chapter ready for publishing. I have introduced Quinn's parents, I thought it was high-time I did as they probably won't feature for much longer. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Please don't hesitate to reward me with your criticism. If this chapter seemed a bit slushier and fluffier, I apologise if that wasn't what you were looking for, but with what is going on, on the actual Glee show, I wanted to brighten all the Finn x Quinn worshippers' day._


	3. Chapter 3: Did That Really Just Happen?

**Author's Note #1:** _As an English citizen, I haven't been able to catch many Glee full episodes, just small clips of the songs they have done. An apology as this affects my knowledge of names and situations, but thankfully I'm not as 'in the dark' as Glee has finally hit our shores on Monday 11__th__ January 2010 with an awesome double-bill. Small note, because I'm English, there may be a term that you're not familiar with and that is 'sleepies', basically they're the little, crusty lumps that settle between your eyes when you wake up. Sorry for the confusion! So excited about GLEE, I've even put it on the family calendar so no-one forgets! If this chapter seems to repeat the situations of 'Sectionals', the flashback that is present is set between Showmance and Preggers, as unlike the show, Quinn joins because Finn has been neglecting his training (which doesn't seem to be very Quinn-like, but what the hell?!), this story also runs on my original timeline or like you all like to call it AU?, so Quinn already knows that she's pregnant before Preggers. I apologise now before we continue. The following chapter takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm._

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****Did That Really Just Happen?**

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you.__  
_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat, __  
_

_But it's nothing new._

Puck smiled, trying to remember the last time he'd spoken to Quinn. Rachel still clung to his arms, reassuring him with her gentle words. He shared fewer words with his 'baby-mama', trying to provide for their baby but Quinn was still resilient in believing she would be raised as Finn's. No-one had ever assumed what the absent father-to-be was thinking or feeling at this moment, their world seemed to revolve around the baby who was hours away from making an entrance.

Carole read the pages of her magazine meticulously, trying to survive the boredom that came with childbirth. Although, her son was apprehensive and eager for his 'daughter' to be born, Carole seemed distracted with other things, particularly the new friends he had made.

"When is the baby coming?" Kurt screeched, almost tearing his hair out in frustration. Mercedes groaned as she opened her eyes, wiping the sleepies from her eyes. Tina had been busy finishing her Science homework, trying to ask Artie for help, was a chore as he'd been the most successful in falling asleep, cuddling up to his sweater, which was scrunched up loosely in a ball.

"It's not like on the TV, Kurt" Tina took out a diagram of the female genitalia, that she'd been told to copy and label, and showed it to Kurt, who wasn't too impressed.

"A baby's head measures 10cm, it has to get through a hole this big" Tina squeezed her thumb and index finger together, demonstrating the birthing process. Kurt was almost beginning to wretch as the demonstration carried on. Puck struggled to laugh or smile like the others, Rachel understood why but instead she giggled at Kurt's unbelievable melodramatics.

Rachel knocked gently on the door, poking her head around curiously. Seeing Quinn and Finn, content in sleeping through the pain, she slipped out quietly. Puck smiled weakly, glancing up at Rachel's blank expression.

Finn smiled, her hair swept across his chest deliciously. Quinn's chest rose and fell with every calm breath that escaped her lips. Her eyes were tearful and closed, her lips were poised and red and her cheeks were rosy and glowing. Finn shifted her weight onto the bed, settling her head against the cushion. Quinn slowly knelt on her right arm, trying earnestly to combat the burning sensation that soared up her spine uneasily. Squeezing his hand gently, Quinn sobbed as Finn sat beside her in the hospital chair. Finn smiled, rubbing her rounded bump smoothly. With every gentle breath, Quinn held Finn's gaze calmly. Finn with his hand still surrounding her stomach lifted himself up from the chair. Quinn raised her eyebrow, but quickly smiled as her boyfriend walked toward the door.

"It's getting a little hot in here" Finn shook the neck of his shirt, puffing quickly. Quinn nodded, tiredly rising from the bed and opening the window. Rachel poked her head around the door again, this time walking up to Quinn and kneeling beside her warmly. Quinn smiled, trying to dab her eyes with the edge of her finger. Taking the hair from Quinn's eyes, Rachel held her hand supportively. Kurt crept in, trying to catch their attention quickly. Quinn smiled, ushering him over to her side.

Another contraction blazed through her spine, causing Rachel to hold out her hand for support. Kurt meanwhile, poured another glass of ice chips and gave it to Quinn quickly. Gulping down the ice chips, Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand tightly. Trying to calm down, Quinn took a deep breath, whilst Rachel rubbed her back softly. Quinn screeched, trying to squeeze the life of Rachel's palm.

Finn paced the floor patiently, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. Carole watched her son grin, thankful for the easy escape. Shaking her head, Carole continued to flick through the crumpled pages of Women's Weekly. Mercedes rose with her fingers clasped firmly round her polystyrene cup. Patting Finn on the shoulder lightly, she apologised as she had to get home before her mum got back. Finn nodded, before going back into the room again quietly.

"Another one, the nurse hasn't come yet" Rachel informed him as Finn sat in the chair beside the bed. Quinn held his hand, trying to reassure him calmly. Finn knew nothing, his hands grew sweaty and his pulse quickened. Quinn, settling comfortably underneath the covers, smiled and stroked his cheek. Rachel leant over her friend, smoothing out her hair softly. Silently, Rachel slipped out, leaving Quinn to tiredly drift off.

Finn leant back against the chair, stretching out his fingers. Tucking his legs underneath his chin, Finn curled up against the ragged fabric of the small hospital chair.

Moments passed, Quinn lay across the bed, her arms roughly aligned either side of her body and her legs rose up to support her back neatly. Finn was still curled firmly in the chair, breathing heavily.

The rain ran down the window pane, the moonlight streamed through from the crack in the window. There were now fewer cars parked outside, the visitors had gone home and the patients were discharged, unlike the large group of Glee members who had congregated outside Quinn's hospital suite.

Quinn writhed against the bed, sweating fiercely. Still napping under the dull lighting of their hospital room, Finn grumbled at the slight disturbance.

"Stop it! Get off me!" Quinn screamed, waking Finn from his casual nap. Trying to recollect her thoughts, Quinn grew scared. Finn whispered gently in her ear some calming endearments.

"Hey, hey, Quinn, Quinn, calm down" Quinn, still terrified from her recent nightmare, wept until her eyes were red raw. Her legs fell against the metal bed frame, bruising her skin harshly. Finn watched as Quinn held her head in her hands, sobbing meekly.

"I couldn't stop it. His hands were all over me, like some monster" Quinn's hands shook as she clasped her hands around the glass. Finn smiled, running his fingers against his girlfriend's cheek gently. Quinn held his hand, gripping it tightly as she took in a deep breath.

"You're alright now though" Finn crossed his arms, leaning against the back of the bed. Surprisingly cool, Finn stared into her deep brown eyes. Both of them stood a foot apart, knowing that Quinn's recent nightmare had something to do with the boy who was struggling with his suppressed feelings outside of their door, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Quinn watched Finn's eyes turn dark and focus on the door that separated the two 'loves' in Quinn's life.

"I'm outside if anyone needs me" Quinn, tired from her unusual nightmare, slipped her arms into the hoodie that lay across the bedrail. Opening the door, she slipped out quietly. Puck nodded his head, acknowledging her politely. Walking quickly down the corridor, Quinn retreated to the hospital gardens. Opening the conservatory door, she smiled as the flowers blew gently across her hands and the aroma flew lightly through the air. Sitting down on the nearby bench, she slipped her hands underneath her bump, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Thought I'd find you out here" Puck whispered hoarsely, sliding across the bench. Quinn, smiling, glanced up her hospital window, a slow daydream about Finn surfing through her mind. Puck rubbed his hand against her leg warmly; Quinn quickly bent it away from him.

"Men are so lucky sometimes" Quinn laughed, rubbing her hand downwards. Puck scratched his head, trying to remove any awkwardness between them.

"With our good looks, I'm not surprised" Quinn grinned, Puck slid his arm around Quinn's shoulder. Throwing his arm off her neck, Quinn walked to the door, trying to open it.

"Even when I'm in labour, you're trying to hit on me" Puck rushed toward her, trying to apologise for his brash actions. Quinn shook her head, running her hands through her hair quickly. Puck pulled her back gently into his casual embrace. Quinn wrestled with his arms, resisting Puck's obvious charm. Puck wrapped his fingers firmly round her neck, kissing Quinn along her jaw-line. Quinn's eyes darted open, her fingers caught Puck's collar and she pulled away harshly.

"If Finn knew what you've done, he'd…" Quinn pulled her hood over her head, zipping the sweater up to her neck warmly. Puck smiled, tugging on the strings of her hoodie pathetically.

"He wouldn't know" Quinn directed Puck towards the door, watching him glance at her forlornly. Quinn smiled, thankful he'd finally disappeared. Quinn leant against the sodden back of the bench, trying to clear her thoughts of any 'Quinn/Puck' questioning.

Puck walked down the hall, looking surprisingly pleased with himself. Rolling up his sleeves, he sat down with the others, who seemed strangely reserved and astonished at his sudden appearance. Kurt smiled, tapping his fingers against his propped up leg. Artie scratched his head, trying to fall asleep.

Quinn paced the floor as the rain fell across her arms, soaking the thin hoodie she was wearing. Finn watched her from the bedroom window, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. Taking his jacket, he ran out of the door tirelessly. Quinn watched him open the door, greeting her with a warm but absent smile.

Quinn slipped her hands casually underneath her bump as Finn sat down beside her. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she sobbed gently into her clenched fist. Finn smiled, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"You've been crying a lot lately. Mum says it's just pregnancy hormones" Quinn shook her head, knowing that what she would say next wouldn't leave her relationship with Finn as happy as she'd hoped.

"Puck tried to kiss me" Quinn took her head in her hands and glanced at Finn quickly between her fingers, trying to calm herself before the situation grew worse. Slowly, Finn's expression turned inwards as Quinn watched patiently for the hurt their small and worthless escapade had caused.

Finn's face creased up in frustration, his hands grew sweaty and his eyes grew sore with tears. Quinn glanced quickly in Finn's direction, quietly concerned over the news she had just delivered. Rushing hesitantly inside, Quinn watched his pale expression from behind the glass panel in the door.

Finn brushed past her unusually skeletal frame, reaching for the door that led to the stairs. Quinn tried to chase after him, clutching at her stomach tirelessly. Finn, still angry and hurt at his former friend's deception, wiped the tears from his sunken eyes. Quinn still intent on stopping her boyfriend beating Puck to death ran through the crowd as fast as her aching limbs would permit. Noticing some familiar voices, Quinn neared the corner running to her boyfriend's side.

"Me and Quinn, we were back on track, we were back on track!" Finn screamed, bending over Puck's cowering frame as he held his hands up in mock surrender. Quinn wrestled Finn out of harm's way, throwing him into a nearby seat. Puck held out his arm, trying earnestly to be lifted into her forgiving arms. Quinn stood beside her boyfriend, desperately consoling him as he watched her with hurt eyes and a blank expression gracing his face.

"Hey! You cannot keep punching people; you have to stop torturing yourself. **We **both made a mistake" Quinn gripped his hands, the baby had been swiftly ignored by this point, but another contraction ran down her spine, which left her aching limbs burning. Finn asked her intently to squeeze his hands as tightly as she liked. Quinn accepted his fervent apology as they walked toward her room. Puck walked away sullenly, dressing his wounds childishly. Rachel followed after him, throwing her coat around her shoulders.

"Puck, you better go home" Rachel smiled as she watched Puck enter the crowded elevator, waving him a sullen goodbye. Returning to her chair, Rachel smiled at the rest of the group in her usual sickly grin. Tina smiled as Artie wriggled tiresomely in his wheelchair.

"Give me some drugs please!" Quinn screamed at yet another nurse who had visited them on her rounds. Finn quickly apologised for his girlfriend's actions before standing beside her gentle frame. Quinn gripped his hand quickly, pulling him firmly into her eye-line.

"Quinn, calm down" Finn whispered hesitantly as she pulled him harder by his hand, Quinn shook her head and told him to shut up as politely as could. Finn knew although she was legendary for her angry rants, addressing everyone, including her bemused boyfriend.

Smiling gently, Quinn pulled his hand down toward her prominent stomach. Finn reciprocated the feelings with a kiss atop her golden curls, she watched him hold her hand as tightly as he could. Quinn whispered softly in his ear as she leant forward.

"I'm not doing this again seriously" Finn smiled, rubbing her stomach warmly as she continued her argumentative rant. Quinn stroked the hair back from her eyes, threw her hands round her stomach and she slowly leant forward during another burning contraction. Sitting himself across from her, Finn tucked up his feet and waited patiently for the burning sensation to pass. Quinn shook her head as she began to complain about his recently subdued behaviour. Finn knew this would hopefully disappear and the nicer, more maternal Quinn would immerge.

"Squeeze my hand. The pain's going to die down" Quinn accepted his generous offer and grasped onto his hand tighter than she ever had before. Finn smiled supportively, insisting decently that the dying pain would eventually subside. Quinn grinned as Finn's prediction came true and she leant back gently against the headboard.

Laughing gently and slowly recalling a moment where they had taken a trip to the park after a long hard day of classes. The crisp, summer air warmed their naked shoulders as they lay across the rough woollen blanket and the sun danced around the rim of their plastic glasses. Quinn wore a dark blue summer dress, hugging all her well-proportioned curves and enhancing her much-loved 'assets'. She was a fully-fledged virgin but that had never stopped her from enhancing her appearance. The small white embroidered flowers were dotted randomly on the soft cotton material. Quinn leant in gently as she took a soft, moist fairy cake to her lips, watching her boyfriend with her soft brown eyes. Finn laughed as Quinn thumped him hard across the chest, after he commented on her craving for fairy cakes. Quinn said it was only because she hadn't eaten very much at lunch and the cafeteria food smelt disgusting. Finn was reluctant in believing his girlfriend's quick excuse, but deciding not dwell on it further, he leant back and took a blade of grass to his lips and blew gently.

Quinn chuckled as her boyfriend unscrewed the cap of their lemonade bottle unsuccessfully. The sticky, clear liquid flew in several directions, covering everything in sight, including the naked legs of his girlfriend as she slid them underneath her lap. Quinn smiled, mopping the excess lemonade from her cheek and throwing the damp cloth into her boyfriend's face. Finn flinched as the cloth hit his neck quickly, rolling down his jumper as Quinn laughed, pulling the towel from his knees. Finn took her hand gently, pulling Quinn into his lap, enveloping her warmly in his arms. Quinn wrestled with his surprisingly lanky arms, tightly pulling them round her waist.

"What happened to your muscle?" Quinn squeezed Finn's forearm, watching most of the muscle bulge slightly under her firm grip. Finn winced fervidly, pulling his arm away from her prying fingers. Quinn, with her dark blonde hair tracing down her back deliciously, leant back against his chest. Finn struggled to hold her tightly in his arms as Quinn became restless and wriggly.

"I haven't been training as regularly as I should. It's Glee; it keeps getting in between you, football and homework" Quinn smiled, patting him gently on the cheek, before getting off of his inviting embrace and taking another fairy cake from the plate. Finn followed her, taking her hand in his gently.

"Hey, I didn't mean it to come out like that" Taking her hand and squeezing it tightly, Finn bent down in front of his girlfriend clumsily. Quinn shook her head and gently let out a sweet and forgiving smile. Finn lifted her into his arms, taking her around the park in a quickly tiresome run. Quinn held her arms high above her head, throwing her hair over her shoulders. Finn threw her over his shoulders, patting her back gently.

"All those fairy cakes are starting to give me indigestion" Quinn covered her mouth quickly, before thumping her boyfriend hard on his back to help herself free from his softly suffocating grasp. Finn threw her from his back, bending down after he had been briefly winded by his feisty girlfriend.

Back to her normal reality, Quinn smiled, noticing Finn sleeping peacefully in the chair beside her. His hair was crushing underneath his hand as the gel seeped precariously onto his palm. Quinn leant over to the bedside table, pulling out the bottom drawer and smiled; her present was there, wrapped up in crisp, blue tissue paper and fastened tightly with a strip of thin, plastic ribbon. Quinn smiled, trying to painlessly fight through another burning contraction as her boyfriend slept comfortably in her presence. Kurt smiled, opening the door as Quinn reached for his hand furiously. Quinn leant forward as Kurt knelt down beside her warmly, taking a crumpled tissue from his pocket and dabbing her eyes quickly.

"I want to die; this baby is slowly killing me from the inside. I'm not going to make it. It hurts, so bad" Quinn shook her head furiously, trying to calm herself down with Kurt's firm grasp trapped in her palm. Kurt smiled, looking and trying in earnest to help his friend through her heavy tiredness and mild bout of depression.

"Quinn, come on. You've been doing this for at least four hours, you can't give up" Quinn twisted her hospital band between her fingers, watching Finn intently with her sore, red eyes. Kurt smiled, taking a small bundle out of his pocket which Quinn took from him gently. Taking off the tissue paper carefully, Quinn held out Kurt's present out in front of her; a tiny, green baby-grow with the line 'Green babies rule!' firmly emblazoned in tiny, green lettering.

"It's the most fantastic but slightly weird gift anyone's given me" Quinn laughed as she laid the tiny onesie on her bump, flattening out the creases in the arms and legs. Kurt also took his Ipod out from his pocket, clicking and twisting away at the clickwheel. Finding the perfect song that they should both listen to, Kurt shuffled along the bed until they each shared an equal supply of bed-sheet. Putting one earphone in, Quinn smiled as the short musical interlude began.

"My mum used to play this for me whenever I was upset or scared. Hopefully, it'll do the same thing for you" Kurt smiled, hugging her frail body tightly. Quinn hummed in her unusually quiet voice along with the song as Kurt tucked the tiny baby-grow back into its wrapping. Quinn smiled, settling down in his arms, laughing as Kurt screwed his face up to yawn. Kurt laughed as Quinn took out the earphone to talk to him. Quinn took her cup of ice-chips and gulped back the cool melting liquid.

"Why can't you drink real water?" Kurt asked with a slight croakiness to his voice. Quinn shook her head, trying to answer her friend's probing question. Taking out her pregnancy book and flicking through the pages quickly. Quinn threw the book back into the drawer and folded her arms.

"Because I don't want to barf all over your shirt" Quinn laughed as he took the cup from her and examined its content. Kurt somehow, found this explanation too hilarious to comprehend and began to burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Why are you laughing? You're not supposed to laugh" Quinn couldn't help but chuckle a little, until their continuous laughing woke her boyfriend from his long but worthwhile nap. Finn stared at them, trying to figure out what Kurt was doing on his girlfriend's bed and why they were laughing as if their sides were splitting. Quinn still laughing pulled him to her side, trying to speak with him clearly. Kurt wound the earphones round his Ipod, slowly lifting up his head from the pillow.

"Hey, how are my two girls?" Quinn smiled, watching him intently as Kurt smiled, dipping his fingers into the ice-chips and sucking the water from his fingers. The taste seemed unsatisfying as Kurt flicked his hand free from the melting liquid.

"We're fine, tired but doing well" Finn, with his hands fluttering about with hers. Quinn smiled, trying to explain her uncontrollable laughing to her bewildered boyfriend. Kurt cut into their conversation, stating that water was considerably better than 'ice-ships'. Quinn smiled and corrected his pronounceable mistake as ice-ships' wasn't considered a word and ice-chips was the correct phrasing.

"Hey, baby-girl" Finn smiled, cupping his girlfriend's bump in his hands. Quinn watched him speak to their child gently, with a slight fragility in his voice. Kurt waited until Quinn gave him a slight assurance that everything was fine and it would be best to leave them. Kurt kissed her forehead gently, taking another ice-chip, throwing it into his mouth roughly and swiftly exiting the room.

Quinn smiled as her boyfriend continued to talk to their daughter, who was yet to make an appearance. His soft voice rested heavily on her, the pangs of guilt fled through her mind as she lay patiently on the bed. Quinn turned to the window; the grey, bleak landscape had taken her by surprise as they sat there in the subdued darkness. Quinn had begun to complain about the pain, taking another sip from her cup. Finn tried to open the drawer, watching Quinn's fingers stretch over the opening.

"Please, let me" Quinn took out the dark-green onesie from the drawer and smiled. Finn laughed, holding up the tiny green baby-grow and imagining their 'daughter' in it; with her mother's eyes and her father's dark hair and strong chin. Quinn knew that it was going to hard to raise a child that was only one half of their creation. Their 'daughter' was waiting, unaware of the world she would come into, the unintentional trouble her conception had caused and the truth behind her paternity.

Finn watched patiently as Quinn settled herself amongst the pillows, trying to make herself as comfortable as best she could. Taking another sip as the door slowly opened, Quinn stared at the visitor intently. Puck watched Finn's eyes glare up at him as he stood there weakly as the silence set in. Quinn concentrated on her bump, smoothing out the material from her papery nightgown. Puck almost leant down on the bed, stopped as Finn stretched out his hand, the muscles flexing in his arm.

"Tina and Artie are going; they need a ride so I'm taking them back" Puck smiled as Quinn nodded her head slightly, trying to divert the aggression in Finn towards something more productive. Finn managed a slight smile, tending to Quinn's lack of ice-chips by walking down the hall and politely asking the nurse. Puck remained silent and still before sitting down on the bed, trying to focus on Quinn. Uneasily, Quinn lifted up her feet in the bed-sheet; tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"You can't do this, don't apologise" Quinn shook her head, trying to comprehend his actions. Puck smiled, knowing that he couldn't easily accept this brush-off by Quinn. Still persistent in crawling back into her life, Puck took her hand and squeezed her fingers together gently. Letting go shortly, Puck slipped his hand along her leg, whispering breathily.

"I'm not apologising because of what we did before, and the kiss, they're not mistakes" Puck smiled, trying to bring Quinn down to his level. Their baby moved tirelessly inside of her, tossing and turning under her gentle touch. Quinn threw the covers off, heading toward the door desperately.

"You're gone by the time Finn gets back" Quinn whispered as she stood out of her room and in the almost empty corridor amongst Kurt and Rachel. Both glanced at her with a questioning glare or harsh word, sitting down a seat apart from one another, clutching at their schoolbags. Kurt reached out toward her, pulling Quinn into the spare seat beside him. Quinn leant her head against his shoulder and took his hand in an attempt to metaphorically protect herself. Kurt took this gratefully, squeezing at Quinn's trembling fingers.

"Hey Blondie, what's up?" Quinn began to relay everything that had happened to Kurt and Rachel listened for a split-second before concentrating on Puck who sat inside of the hospital room. Quinn watched her walk into her room silently with a slight smile across her face which slightly unnerved her. Rachel turned to face her, with dark, fluttery eyelashes which seem to have a mind of their own as she sauntered into the room to console Puck.

"Finn's taking a long time with those ice-chips" Kurt laughed awkwardly, trying to ease her situation as best he could without adding anything inappropriate to their conversation. Quinn smiled as Kurt released her hand from his, trying not to make her uncomfortable. Kurt watched as Quinn took a hand to her prominent stomach as she leant against the back of her chair comfortably. The contractions had grown too close for her to comprehend as Quinn rested her feet up against the coffee table. Kurt grabbed her hand for support as Quinn leant her head against his shoulder.

"That was a big one" Quinn smiled, trying to prove to Kurt and herself that she was braver than she first anticipated. Kurt knew Quinn had surpassed his expectations because of the baby, every major disruption that came with it, including Finn finding out about his 'baby's' false paternity. Far from being the self-obsessed, bitchy Cheerio, she was once known for; Quinn had grown into a well-respected member of Glee and one of Kurt's close friends.

Puck glanced back as he came out of the unusually large hospital suite, gripping Rachel's hand tightly. Quinn focused her attention on taking her labour as slowly as possible. Giving her friend and 'baby-daddy' a occasional, forgiving glance, Quinn gritted her teeth and rubbed her swollen stomach tirelessly.

Sitting in the awkward silence that fell between them proved too difficult a task for Kurt to undertake, as he stumbled down the corridor to search for Finn. Carole saw this as an opportunity to talk to her son's girlfriend about the impending birth of her bastard child. Slipping into Kurt's empty seat, Carole threw the tabloid magazine onto the table beside her and locked her fingers together politely. Quinn sensed her unease and gave Carole a polite smile.

"It only gets worse, believe me. But you're a strong girl, and you have my son and _me_" Quinn smiled at the mention of Finn's name, quietly wishing he were here now. Carole laughed to herself, patting Quinn's leg gently. Watching her son's girlfriend sob gently was an all too familiar sensation Carole had once experienced. Taking her gently in her comforting arms, Carole spoke in her gentle, warm tone, rocking Quinn back and forth against the chair.

"You're going to make a great mum and some day you'll have a baby on your own terms with Finn or whoever you choose" Quinn smiled, trying to calm herself without feeling too embarrassed. Carole let go of Quinn's shaking body, glancing at her wiping away the tears from her frozen cheeks.

"My mum should be doing this, not you. No offence, Mrs Hudson but I ruined your son's life, there's no way I wouldn't ever forgive myself for that" Quinn shook her head as Carole listened to her shaking voice, watching her bottom lip quiver gently. Taking this as an opportunity, Carole smiled and consoled Quinn gently.

"Quinn, my son obviously thinks the world by how many times he mentions your name. You made a mistake; you're 16" Carole took the strand of hair from Quinn's eyes, diverting the awkward tension away from her unusually close proximity to her boyfriend's girlfriend. Quinn hugged her tightly, still waiting patiently for Finn to return with her much-needed ice-chips.

Elsewhere, Finn held the plastic cup firmly in his hand, walking down the corridor quietly. Kurt held his schoolbag under his arm, the strap rubbing harshly against his shoulder. They'd been chatting quietly about Quinn which all they ever seemed to do for the past nine months as it had occupied Finn's mind more than anything else, including football. The baby had been preoccupying Quinn and therefore it had been doing the same to Finn. The constant tossing and turning as they slept, the tearful journeys to the bathroom, the hormonal backlashes if Quinn faltered during the rehearsals quickly heading towards the next major choral competition; Regionals. Finn smiled, trying to hold together his nerves during the lengthy and painful labour. Kurt had given him a handful of friendly advice before taking his seat once more being the only Gleek left for support. Finn smiled, watching Quinn chat quietly with his mum. Both were laughing amongst themselves, without taking notice of Finn's arrival. Carole gladly diverted Quinn's attention to Finn who stood upright, holding the plastic cup. Quinn grasped the cup in her hands and leant her head against his chest as a polite gesture of gratitude. Carole handed Quinn back her hoodie as she stood up to gather her belongings together. Explaining that she had to make sure everything was ready at home before the baby arrived; Carole excused herself until she came back. Finn smiled, hugging his mum tightly. Quinn watched Mrs Hudson as she walked carefully down the hall.

"Do you want a lift back home, Kurt?" Kurt shook his head as Carole nodded politely and continued down the hall. Quinn noticed that Kurt was now on his own outside, bending down awkwardly in front of him, she smiled. Finn retired to their room as Quinn spoke to her friend quietly, without the fear of being disturbed.

"Come on, I need to give you something" Kurt raised a quizzical eyebrow, walking into the hospital room as Finn tidied away his girlfriend's belongings, trying to make use of his ill-spent time. Quinn guided Kurt to the chair as she set another out for Finn eagerly, lifting her weight wearily with every cautious step. Finn pulled Quinn into his arms, trying to stop her from tiring herself out.

"Finn, will you stop fussing? I'm absolutely fine" Quinn squealed, trying to escape from his firm grasp. Finn laughed at his girlfriend's failed attempt to free herself from his warm embrace. Kurt propped his legs up against the bed, watching his pregnant friend giggle lightly underneath her boyfriend's chin. Quinn remembered the reason Kurt had joined them, gripping Finn's hand tightly. Unnerved by Quinn's sudden elation, Kurt held his hands up in protest.

"Kurt, we want you to be little baby Drizzle's god-daddy" Quinn grinned, ecstatic at delivering the news to him. Finn reached out to shake his hand gallantly, holding Quinn's waist protectively. Kurt contemplated the idea of being responsible for another human being, scratching his head thoughtfully and taking his legs off the corners of the bed.

"I'd be honoured" Kurt hugged Quinn as tight as her prominent bump would allow. Finn still held out his hand as they stood beside one another, Kurt ignored this act of gratitude, enveloping him gladly in a slightly awkward hug. Quinn lay against the bed, holding Finn's hand as a means of support. Kurt smiled, trying to imitate Finn's calm nature and cool disposition.

"So are we calling her 'Drizzle'?" Finn knelt down beside the edge of the bed, taking Quinn's hand calmly. Quinn pursed her lips thoughtfully, trying to tell Finn as softly as she could.

"Could we just use it as a nickname? She's still going to be called 'Drizzle', just not by everyone" Quinn giggled as Finn wrote the name on the back of his hand for future reference. Quinn smiled, taking a book into her hands and opening it at a bookmarked page. Finn listened to her throw a few names into the air, hoping to pick one before 'Drizzle' arrived.

Kurt watched them together and a small, inconsistent lump formed in his throat from seeing them so happy in each other's company. Stepping out from the sickeningly sweet moment, Kurt maintained his composure until he reached the toilets.

Stretching his fingers either side of the toilet cubicle, the once so resilient and outspoken Kurt Hummel was reduced to soft, substantial tears that fell into his lap. Knowing what he truly desired in this world would never truly be his turned Kurt's stomach into a mush of guilt and self-loathing, but he also knew that he had to take charge of their baby's life and that Finn and Quinn were dependant on him. Baby 'Drizzle' would need him to teach her the life-lessons that he was once forced to undertake by his fellow peers and his teachers during the treacherous years of high-school, that in two years time would soon be over.

"The sooner the better" Kurt whispered silently, unlocking the catch. Walking out into the crowded hall, Kurt held his coat over his arm courteously. Nearing the corridor leading to Quinn's hospital suite, Kurt gasped. Quinn lay unconscious in her bed; Finn gripped her hand as they flew down the hall. The doctors surrounded her frail body, checking the usual things with a flick of their wrists as they wrote quickly onto their charts and showed them to their colleagues. Finn watched the doctors and midwives talk and comment amongst themselves, this natural action made him increasingly anxious and distressed.

"Finn, what's going on? What's wrong with Quinn?" Kurt watched Finn slowly edge towards him, still firmly attentive at watching Quinn's frail body being wheeled through a mass of people. Kurt smiled, glancing quickly at Quinn before listening to Finn's gently quivering voice. Holding his head in his hands, Finn groaned until Kurt gave him a warm and friendly smile.

"I don't know, she was shaking and foaming at the mouth, they're wheeling her into another unit" Finn's bottom lip quivered as Kurt rubbed his shoulder supportively. Quinn still lay on the bed, her face drained of life and her skin was cold. Her fingers lay flexed either side of her body, left untouched. Finn listened to the screech of the trolley wheels, rushing after his unconscious girlfriend. Kurt smiled, trying to support Finn as Quinn lay uncomfortably; sprawled out on a sterile hospital trolley, further down the hall.

"Finn! She's going to be okay" Finn nodded, taking her hand gently. Quinn responded to his pleading gesture; a slight tingle in her fingers as they entered the lift, surrounded by all the medical staff they would need. Kurt sat down beside the large aquarium that took up most of the waiting room, hugging his clear mackintosh helplessly. Letting out a resounding sigh, Kurt was quickly reminded that Quinn was his new best friend, although it sound prolifically cliché and unorthodox, their blossoming relationship had not seemed to falter through the final months of Quinn's pregnancy.

Taking out his mobile phone, Kurt dialled furiously into the number keys. Holding the phone to his ear, Kurt began to sob quietly until the receiver picked up.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **_Apologies for the weaker chapter, it took a while for the pace to either pick up or remain steady. If you seem uneasy at the reason why Kurt and Quinn were laughing uncontrollably, I wanted to mirror those times when you're with friends and somehow you laugh about anything and everything. It all seems a little weird and out of character but this is only because although they are the legendary Ryan Murphy's characters, I choose to minutely alter a small part of Finn's 'aggressive' nature. GLEE has finally arrived as of last week on the 11__th__ of January! As you can well imagine I was unbelievably excited, especially about not having to watch them all solely on the Internet which is annoying, especially when it comes to loading the bloody thing! _


	4. Chapter 4: Died In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note #1: **Chapter 4 is up! I'm so happy with all the responses this fan-fiction is getting. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Obviously, I don't own anything apart from the baby and the doctors (including Dr Carlson). Let's get on with the show, after this brief but inspiring message of hope for QUINN shippers.

_**Quinn + Finn, the ultimate Glee pairing!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: ****I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight**

Finn ran his fingers over the pale green lettering of his 'daughter's' baby-grow, holding the small piece of baby clothing weakly in his hands. He had no idea what the phrase meant but he knew Quinn loved it, which made Finn love her all the more. Folding the onesie loosely over his arm, Finn leant over Quinn and swept the hair from her eyes before kissing her forehead gently. Finn smiled as he took Kurt's iPod from the sliding table and hooked it up to the small, portable speakers beside them. Lying back in a now comfier chair than before, Finn watched Quinn remain unresponsive. The music filled the room as Kurt knocked on the door lightly. Finn held up his arm and ushered him in. Kurt glanced over at Quinn's still frame as he wandered toward the window, tracing the pane with his fingers. Watching from above, Kurt looked upon a younger couple; the woman was visibly pregnant and her husband was holding her hand as they walked into the crowded reception. This was how Finn entered the hospital with his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray and it was how he intended the labour to end, with them carrying home a beautiful baby girl. Kurt smiled concernedly, sitting at the smallest edge of the bed. Her hands were fragile and cold as the male soprano swept his fingers over them, under the surprisingly watchful eye of her boyfriend. Quinn had not made any signs of movement or interaction during her stay in the new suite, which although was the most part extremely distressing was deemed normal by the doctors who surrounded her fragile frame. The doctors aimlessly flocked around the bed, holding up charts that both Kurt and Finn didn't understand. The majority of the diagnosis was a mixture of scientific and medical words that immediately fell upon deaf ears. Finn smiled, trying to be strong for his pregnant girlfriend, who lay still and silent on her bed. Turning to face Kurt, Finn wiped away the tears from his eyes subtly.

"Miss Fabray has been diagnosed with eclampsia; we will have to control the heightened blood pressure and if she does not come round we're going to have to operate" Finn's eyes darted open as Dr Carlson, apparently one of the best doctor of medicine in Ohio, mentioned the word 'operate'. Kurt gave Quinn's cold, dull face a striking glance as Finn stood up quickly, waiting for a distinct explanation. Dr Carlson stood quietly, holding a dose of professionalism between the pair of them.

"Operate? Why do you need to operate? God, there's something wrong with the baby isn't there?" Finn cried out as Kurt still held Quinn's hand supportively, trying to keep things together. Her fingers twitched gently, a common effect for those who have been comatose. Kurt watched in dismay, hoping the comfort of their gentle voice would ensure Quinn a safe return to the living.

"I'm just saying we may need to perform a Caesarean on Miss Fabray" Dr Carlson gave Finn a brief smile, trying to keep things calm between the pair who had been waiting and praying indefinitely for Quinn, although it was firmly against their beliefs. Kurt shook his head, trying focus and taking Quinn's hand.

"Her name's Quinn, not 'Miss Fabray'" Finn clenched his fists, trying to remain calm. Dr Carlson held up his hands meekly before exiting the room in a dignified and apologetic silence. Kurt told his friend to calm down as Quinn lay across the bed desperately. Finn rushed towards the bed with fear in his eyes, reaching for her weak, frail fingers. Mercedes waited patiently outside, twisting her fingers as the nurses passed by without a sound escaping their dull, lifeless lips. Tapping precariously into her lap, Mercedes quickly scratched her head, tending furiously to her windswept hair.

"Mercedes is outside and I'm going too" Kurt smiled, taking his bag from the back of the chair. Finn clutched Quinn's hands tightly, trying desperately to entice her to wake up. His distress heightened as the doctors once checked her temperature and all the necessarily trivial things. Kurt smiled, throwing the door open. Seeing Mercedes' smiling face, Kurt noticing her bag and coat, nodded his head gently. Mercedes patted the empty chair beside her invitingly. Murmuring amongst themselves; Dr Carlson smiled lightly, tapping his pen against the metal clipboard. Finn tried to relax, resting his hand patiently on top of Quinn's. The suspense was killing him, tensing his back muscles and leaning in closer to his unconscious girlfriend.

"I think she's going to pull through scarcely, but she will" Mr Carlson smiled, altering her IV drip a little before exiting the room quietly. Finn tried to gently take his hand from hers. Leaning into his girlfriend's eye-line, Finn began to remember fervently the moment his eyes caught Quinn's across the school hall during the freshman prom.

_The lights were twinkling brightly across the room, the freshmen stood awkwardly around the crowded hall as the taken few were circling the dance floor in a hypnotic bout of twirls and twists. __With the haunting chords of 'When You Love a Woman' by Journey, being played through the ancient sound-system, Finn Hudson entered the large hall, not before slicking his hair up roughly in the boys bathroom. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Finn surveyed the room before walking casually towards the drinks bar. Quinn swung her full-skirted prom dress, teetering dangerously on her small half-heels. Her parents as their true Christian beliefs dismissed any revealing and low-cut clothing, which drew their usually attentive daughter to the conclusion that she'd have to hide the shoes from them quickly before leaving the house. Brittany had helped her stow them away behind her coat, or in her large bag. Quinn smiled as she crept up to the bar, holding her hands out for support. Finn watched as the blonde ordered a bag of ice to tend to her bruised and blistered feet. Leaning against the bar, Quinn pressed the ice bag against her ankle awkwardly, trying to maintain her balance. Finn's feet began to tap against the edge of the stool along with the music, along with Quinn who smiled gently._

"_Never would've worn these shoes, if I knew the damage they'd do to my feet" Quinn laughed, unfastening the strap on her shoe and slipping them off gently. Finn held his plastic cup firmly in his hand, watching the smiling blonde order a Diet Coke. _

"_Tried Odour Eaters lately?" Finn laughed awkwardly, noticing her raised eyebrow. Quinn smiled gradually, giving Finn her hand. Finn unnerved by this awkward gesture held up his hand nervously. Finn smiled as she shook his hand quickly, trying to mask her nerves with a friendly introduction._

"_My name's Quinn" The blonde girl smiled brightly, trying to understand Finn's awkwardness. Quinn walked away from the bar with a gentle swing in her steps, clutching her shoes tightly, Finn watched her with her friends, glancing over at the couples rocking back and forth dreamily. Quinn tapped her feet along with the music, crossing her arms neatly. Finn glanced at her forlorn expression with a gentle pang of guilt sweeping over him. Quinn smiled as she caught his eye. Slipping his hands quickly into his smart trouser pockets, Finn walked quickly towards her, under the watchful eye of her overbearing friends, whom he'd found out were Santana and Brittany, who were occasionally not particularly nice. _

"_Do you want to dance?" Quinn nodded and smiled, taking Finn's hand graciously. Finn took her to the middle of the floor, holding her gently in his arms. Rocking back and forth on her awkward feet, Quinn locked her fingers casually round his neck, looking deeply into his dark eyes and never releasing herself from his gaze. Finn began to whisper gently in her ear, leaning in more forwardly in order to listen to her crystal-clear voice._

"_Looks like your foot's better" Finn had noticed Quinn was now limping comfortably in his arms as the music continued to play loudly trough the speakers. Quinn nodded gently, wincing as she lifted her foot up, ready to be casually spun round the floor. Finn lifted up his hand and smiled, spinning Quinn slowly round the floor as the music played the last chords of the song. Watching her feet carefully, Finn stood rigidly in a strong stance, waiting till the first beats of the new more up-tempo song kicked in. Quinn watched as he turned into a robotic freak of nature, twisting and turning mechanically to every beat. Trying to hold her laughter was a labour, as Quinn spluttered over her words, joining in with his slightly embarrassing dance routine. Finn looked on as Quinn broke into the legendary 'running man' move, but slower than usual to save her blistered foot from causing her more pain. _

"_Everyone's staring at us" Quinn noticed her friend's blurred silhouettes in the distance, howling indefinitely with laughter. Finn held her hand tightly, trying to dance with her as softly as the moves would allow. Quinn smiled as she span round his crouched frame quickly; shaking her hips as the music played out of the old, prehistoric speakers. _

"_Come on, it's freshman prom" Finn smiled, tracing his fingers against her back nervously. Quinn however delighted in being treated with the quiet courtesy she most deserved, watching his gentle fingers twitch against hers, leading them both across the floor gently. Finn nervously held up his arm and twisted his hand above his head, watching Quinn run furiously to catch up. Quinn laughed, rubbing her blistered ankle lightly. _

"_Do you want a lift?" Quinn nodded as Finn unexpectedly lifted her into his arms, rocking her back and forth in time with the music. Quinn's full skirt billowed as she swayed calmly in Finn's arms. Lifting her hand to his soft, chiselled jaw, Quinn glanced again into his kind, warm eyes. Finn smiled, resting his cheek against Quinn's hand as she spoke gently. _

"_Tonight has been amazing. Thank you" Quinn smiled, trying to kick her heels flirtatiously. Finn still holding Quinn warmly in his arms glanced quickly into her dark green eyes. Quinn, quietly and confidently, placed her hand against Finn's unusually strong jaw line, rubbing his cheek softly. Finn leant into her eye-line, nervously rubbing her back as he tripped over his well-chosen words._

"_Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" Nodding, Quinn squealed as Finn bounded toward the door quickly, leaning against the metal bar to let him and Quinn out. Finn laughed as Quinn held her head cautiously, before exiting the crowded gymnasium. _

"_I think my foot may be better now" Finn smiled, gently bringing her down to the floor and gripping her hand tightly. Quinn realised she'd left her shoes inside, only for Finn to warm her by slipping his formal jacket over her shoulders and rush back into the busy gymnasium. Pulling her arms into the sleeves, Quinn hugged her chest, swinging her feet slowly back and forth in time with the quiet music. _

"_Here are your glass slippers, Cinderella" Quinn slipped her strappy heels over her blistered feet, wincing as she walked carefully down the pavement. Finn rolled up his sleeves and ran his fingers across his harshly gelled hair. Quinn watched his clumsy fingers catch the short knotty strands of his hair. Wincing in pain, Finn asked Quinn to help him untangle his fingers quickly. Quinn smiled, happily obliged to assist her new 'friend'. With the gel firmly smoothed out on her hands, Quinn shook her head and rubbed her hands together quickly. Finn smiled, watching Quinn cross the pavement, holding his dress jacket round her warmly._

"_We're missing out on the dance" Quinn smiled, glancing back past the dimly-lit corridors that led to the gymnasium. Finn took out his camera and began to focus on her confused expression. Quinn held her hand over her face as the flash went off from Finn's camera. Examining the photo, Finn shook his head and quickly pressed 'Delete'. Resuming his position, Finn leant over and held the camera out in front of them, smiling cheekily. Quinn smiled, keeping her hands firmly round his waist. Finn grinned, glancing at the camera, pleased with the final picture. Quinn laughed, trying to clamber back onto the pavement with little success. Finn held out his hand to guide her gradually up the pavement, Quinn held the sleeve of his dress-jacket tightly around her arm so as not to dirty the dark, crisp edges. Finn took a deep breath tightly and set Quinn's hand around his waist. Quinn laughed, squeezing Finn's shoulder and circling the pavement aimlessly. _

"_If I can't believe that someone is true__  
__To fall in love is so hard to do__  
__I hope and pray tonight__  
__Somewhere you're thinking of me girl__  
__Yes I know I...I know that_

_When you love a woman__  
__You see your world inside her eyes"_

_Finn continued to sing until Quinn leant towards him, tilting her head slightly. Finn noticed the slow, calm movements and turned his head in the opposite direction. His heart beat faster inside of his chest, excited at the prospect of for the first time someone other than his mum. Quinn pressed her lips against his softly, leaving Quinn with a slight tremble in her fingers as she squeezed Finn's hands tightly. _

"_Hey, Quinn? Who's the guy?" Quinn jerked her head and smiled timidly, turning to Finn apologetically. Quinn's elder sister, Christina had arrived surprisingly early to collect her younger sister from her first prom. Quinn shook her head and smiled, waving awkwardly towards the car window. A slender hand clutched the car window as it was wound down quickly. Finn released his hand from Quinn's jaw line as he clasped eyes on her elder sister, her dark blonde hair falling out of the car window and her blue eyes darting towards him questioningly. Christina smiled, still watching her sister's hand trail down the centre of her boyfriend's back. Finn glanced down on Quinn, who rested her head against the warm crisp white cotton of his shirt. Christina tapped the edge of the window with her car-keys impatiently; Quinn smiled, pointing towards the empty car-door. Finn held her tightly, reluctant to let her go. _

Finn swept his brow tirelessly, his inescapable gaze set on Quinn's frozen body which lay crookedly inside the crisp, cold bed-sheets. Quinn's dark blonde hair trailed down her chest as Kurt took out a thin black comb. Finn smiled as Kurt began to brush the long strands carefully, careful of all the knots that had gathered down beside her ears. Kurt smiled gently as he began to braid her lightly curled hair quickly with a flick of his heavily moisturized wrists.

"There, she looks pretty now" Kurt smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear quickly. Finn leant forward from his chair and rubbed his hands together roughly. Kurt leant against the back of the bed, quietly crossing his arms.

"She's beautiful" Finn whispered meekly under his breath, terrified as to whether Kurt would respond. He had hoped this silent declarative would be left without an interaction from the male soprano. Finn had not minded Kurt's company, on the contrary, he'd built a very friendly relationship with the ex-football star but Finn appreciated keeping this small compliment to himself and the girl who lay silently in the bed beside them.

Kurt hummed gently under his breath, throwing his legs over the bed and sighing deeply. Finn smiled, lifting himself from the chair and holding onto Quinn's hand, listening for her heartbeat intently. Quinn's fingers let out an occasional light tremor, catching Finn quickly off-guard. Finn's eyes trailed up towards Quinn's creased and pained facial features, her lips pursed gently, the dry exterior of her lips texture broke into a line of softer bloodied tissue. Finn held out his thumb and dabbed the bottom corners of her mouth gently. Quinn's dark eyes fluttered open, managing to focus gradually on Finn. Her eyes bled with tears watching Finn's fingers trace the upper-side of her palms. Quinn tapped her fingers to ensure her new-found consciousness was not a figment of an alternate reality. Finn sat, wide-eyed and ecstatic, holding Quinn's hand, waiting for her first readable expression.

Quinn lifted her hand wearily, tugging subconsciously at her braids. She grew unnerved from watching her boyfriend's vacant expression as she caught her breath quickly. Finn laughed in disbelief, hugging her quickly before leaping off the bed. Quinn still grasped onto his hand, pulling Finn to her side quickly.

"Katie"

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **I apologize if this chapter seemed shorter or less exciting than the previous installment. I wanted to give the kids a break; they're going through bad times at the moment, so I resorted to a flashback. Thanks for everything, I mean it!


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing with Cinderella

_**Author's Note**__: *SPECIAL BELATED FATHER'S DAY CHAPTER* This following chapter takes place between 12.00am and 1.00am, as you can guess the previous chapter took place between 10:00pm and 11:00pm. This chapter features slight 'Puckleberry'. It does seem slightly longer than an hour but that's only because I couldn't easily split ideas up and also didn't want to waste two chapters on one tiny subplot. Although, it is an 'alternate universe', some of the events surrounding Nationals do feature; including New Directions losing out against Vocal Adrenaline and some other situations do occur. I also mention apples quite a lot, it's deliberate. Enjoy!_

**Songs used in this chapter:**

_Knocked Up by Kings of Leon_

_All I Wanted by Michelle Branch_

_My Girl by The Temptations_

_L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole_

_Cinderella by Steven Taylor Chapman _

**Chapter ****Five: Dancing with Cinderella**

_**He stands—he stoops to gaze—he kneels—he wakes her with a kiss – Sleeping Beauty, Walter Crane**_

Quinn smiled, the creases spreading down her cheeks gently. Finn watched her hand rolled down the bed, slipping his fingers into the empty space that Quinn's fingers had unintentionally left. Quinn turned her head to face him quietly, tracing the lines down his palms reassuringly. Finn smiled, squeezing her hand gently as he leant over warmly. Her bump jutted from the duvet, surprisingly shapeless and large. The contractions had since calmed, leaving the doubtful parents waiting patiently for the appearance of 'Katie', their apparently now-named child. Quinn rested her head against her palm, leaning uncomfortably on her elbow, watching her boyfriend's every expression carefully.

"Finn" Quinn guided his hand across her hidden bump, watching his child-like dimples indent against his skin as his smile stretched across the bottom of his adolescent face. Quinn pulled his hand tightly across the upper side of her stomach, trying to ease the pain that fled through her spine fiercely. Finn smiled reassuringly, massaging her back as he stood up gradually. Finn managed to pour more ice-chips into the empty beaker, handing it gently to Quinn who swallowed them sparingly. Finn rested back against the hospital chair, flexing his fingers high above his head.

"Dr Carlson said he's given you some magnesium sulphate or something to stop your seizures" Quinn patted her hand into Finn's, trying to face him as easily as she could. Finn laughed, gradually grimacing as his girlfriend squeezed his hand as tightly as she could. Quinn smoothed out her braid and rested her hand against her forehead wearily. Finn tucked her braid over her ear and smiled gently, watching Quinn's tired tears trickle down her left cheek. Quinn slowly rolled over onto her back, pulling her legs further up the bed. Finn smiled, trying honestly to relax his hand muscles. Quinn smiled, folding her arms uncomfortably in between her chest and large bump. Finn leant back quickly, not realising his shoelace had become caught around the short chair leg. Tripping from his chair clumsily, Finn winced as he fell, catching the tip of his chin of the metal frame of the bed. Quinn leant over the edge of her bed and gasped, before quietly laughing under her breath.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked lightly, stepping down from the bed slowly to assist her boyfriend. The weight inside of her large bump caused her to leap down too fast; throwing herself into Finn's quickly awaiting arms. Finn watched her expression change quickly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, baby?" Finn smiled, holding both his hands carefully in hers, pulling Quinn against him tightly. Quinn, watching her weight being carefully distributed against his chest, Finn fed his fingers through her hair as she spoke. Quinn smiled thankfully, her gentle braids unravelled slightly as Finn tucked them behind her ear casually. Finn laughed, as Quinn led her hand down and across her stomach. Quinn smiled, watching his warm smile stretching across his face. Finn waited until Quinn was settled and sitting on the bed, until her legs were firmly planted on the cold, icy floor. Opening the door, Artie wheeled himself in, his guitar firmly grasped in his hands. Quinn held her hand to her mouth as Artie leant his guitar over his knees. Finn knelt beside her, squeezing her fingers tightly. Finn began to sing gently, still concentrating on Quinn's expression.

"I don't care what nobody says  
We're gonna have a baby  
Taking off in a coupe De Ville  
She buckled up on navy  
She don't care what her mama said, no  
She's gonna have my baby  
I'm taking all I have to take  
This takings gonna shape me"

Artie smiled as Quinn clapped for them as they finished their brief recital, he then wheeled himself from the room. Finn grinned proudly, waiting for Quinn to envelope him tightly in her arms. Quinn hung her arms around his neck, feeling the grip of his hands around her waist. Finn felt his girlfriend's bump press up against his apparently well-toned stomach. Quinn squeezed the skin of his neck as her breathing became shallower. Finn winced as Quinn's fingers skimmed his shoulders, pinching his skin lightly. Artie watched with a scared tint in his eyes, folding his arms over the neck of his guitar. Quinn gritted her teeth and bore down on Finn's shoulders. Finn laughed out as the pain fled down his arms as Quinn squeezed her boyfriend's shoulder even tighter than she had done before.

"Hey Quinn, don't you want to squeeze something else?" Quinn shook her head, taking his hands gratefully. Artie smiled, leaning the guitar against the hospital chair. Quinn laughed, focusing her attention on the weakness of her legs. Finn held her hands as Quinn leant against the cold, metal bed frame. Lifting her worn legs across the bed-sheet, Quinn waited until the sheets were thrown gently on top of them. Finn smiled, with his spiked hair losing its apparent 'spikiness' and his eyes growing weary and his body sleep-deprived. Quinn smiled, tracing Finn's love-line with her fingers and singing suddenly under her shallow breath.

"I'm sinkin' slowly, so hurry hold me.  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hangin' on.  
Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,  
Where you go when you're gone?"

Quinn halted her gentle singing, smiling as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand. Artie loosened his shirt collar nervously, watching the door as his means of escape. Finn gripped her hand patiently, waiting for Quinn's light voice to seep through his waiting ears. Quinn shook her head, giving Finn the gentle impression that her singing had ceased abruptly.

Meanwhile, Rachel had been listening to one of her many playlists dedicated to her idols, ranging from Barbara Streisand and Madonna, the latter spawned after the Glee girls' impromptu concert, invoking their strong feminist views in what was originally a testosterone-fuelled Glee Club, apart from the obvious aversion, Kurt Hummel. Rachel smiled as she remembered listening to the booming acoustics along with Quinn and Mercedes' surprisingly well-blended voices.

Rachel began winding her earphones around her iPod, when Mercedes came bounding down the corridor to greet her. Kurt had fallen asleep in the cafeteria over his sizeable portion of the apparently homemade blueberry pie, after waiting patiently for the arrival of the newest member of McKinley High's Glee Club. Rachel patted the seat beside her, waiting for it to be occupied. Mercedes held her handbag up before sitting herself down, Rachel leant over to begin her riveting conversation.

"We should put together a little medley of both uplifting paternal **and **maternal songs" Rachel took a heavily-decorated folder full to the brim with sheet music and childish illustrations and photographs. Mercedes raised a questioning eyebrow to her friend's idea, while Rachel continued with her proposal.

"Here I have highlighted a few numbers we could do, in pink referencing the obvious sex of the baby" Mercedes flicked through the pages of Rachel's agenda. Rachel smiled excitedly, taking the large red folder with Mercedes' nervously sweaty fingerprints scattered precariously on the final page.

Dr Carlson treaded down the corridor carefully, clutching his clipboard tightly in his hand. His stethoscope hung around his neck as he acknowledged the waiting crowd that had gathered outside Quinn's hospital suite. Dr Carlson knocked quickly on his patient's door, tapping his foot nervously against the skirting board. Finn smiled as Dr Carlson greeted them with a warm 'hello' and further examined Quinn's diagnosis.

"It seems Quinn that your seizures have ceased. I would like however to see you progressing further with your labour" Dr Carlson smiled reassuringly as Quinn leant on her elbow and folded her arm underneath her rounding belly. Dr Carlson overviewed Quinn's circumstances as she leant quickly over onto her lower back. Finn smiled as Quinn rubbed her stomach deliciously, waiting for the small tremors of the child inside of her, bruising her insides until they were eventually turned black and blue.

"I see the baby has not moved into the correct birthing position. We'll have to move quickly, in order for her to have the best chance of survival" Quinn held onto Finn's hand as tightly as she possibly could, never forcing herself to let go immediately. Quinn's shallow and inconsistent breathing halted the final discussions; her eyes began to bleed salty tears as her eyes grew red and bloated. Finn lifted her hand and rubbed it against his cheek supportively, waiting for Doctor Carlson's gentle reassurance.

"Quinn, your baby's going to be fine, just as long as we assist her quickly and make sure she's out of harm's way" Quinn's dark blonde hair splayed out below her neck as she squeezed his hand as tight as she possibly could. Finn knew he could not argue with her right now, instead he sat back as she continued to hold onto his hand nervously. Quinn glanced back over to Finn, who watched Doctor Carlson cautiously.

"Operating, you mean?" Quinn shook her head as their doctor sat silently at the edge of her bed and Finn fed his fingers through her hair supportively. The baby gave her rounded stomach a sharp kick, which quickly caused Quinn to silently sob into her trembling hands. Finn felt her warm forehead with the upper side of his hand, the left-hand corner of his mouth curved slightly as Quinn glanced up at him.

"We will have to perform a caesarean section if the baby's heart-rate doesn't pick up. The next few hours are critical" Quinn's breathing grew shallow and laboured as she watched Doctor Carlson scrawl some insignificant words down on his customary metal clipboard. Finn leant over the bed until Quinn could feel his heart beat clearly from inside of his chest in inconsistent and nervous starts. Quinn noticed Finn's tone changed as he slipped onto the bed beside her. Quinn rested her hands around his waist and leant her head along the upper length of his chest. Finn watched her eyes dart towards the door, waiting for a friendly face to appear around the corner. Dr Carlson nodded his 'goodbye' and slid out of the room, leaving the couple in desperately awkward silence. Quinn screwed her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the tears trickle along her cheek.

"They're gonna have to put me under with gas and there'll be a scar, a horrible scar" Quinn whispered, as she led her finger from either side of her stomach cautiously. Finn smiled, pulling her closely into his warm and gentle shoulder. Quinn rubbed her stomach cautiously, watching his eyes dart across the room quickly.

Finn took a slightly curled strand of her apple-scented hair, tucking it carefully behind her ear. Quinn enjoyed his silent company; the situation didn't need words for the conversation to progress. Finn slid his left leg over and onto his right, rubbing his thigh slightly. Quinn nestled her head against his neck, taking her stretched stomach in her hands once more, tracing circles with her trembling forefinger around her slightly jutting belly-button. Finn held her hand carefully, waiting for the corners of her rosy-red lips to turn upwards into a warm and gentle smile. His wish was quickly obliged as Quinn smiled, sheltering underneath his sculpted chin. Finn held a warm hand over her stomach, nodding as the baby responded quietly to his gentle fingers.

"One scar, that's all. That's the price we'll pay for having a baby" Quinn smiled, watching her boyfriend's quiet expression. Finn waited until she lay comfortably on along the bed, shifting her weight down her side, before slipping his arms around her rounding stomach. Quinn rested her head against her arm comfortably, watching his dark eyes scan the length of her body protectively. Her fingers pulled Finn's hand towards her stomach, rubbing his fingers alongside the rough papery-thin nightshirt.

Finn listened quietly to every soft flutter from his girlfriend's belly. Quinn held her hand firmly around his head, to be more exact the area spanning from his earlobe to his stretching hairline, massaging his hair softly. Finn enjoyed this brief act of maternal kindness, holding onto her warm but equally short legs quickly.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright now?" Finn turned his head towards her, letting her hand to wander along his hairline. Quinn kissed Finn gently on his forehead signifying her dutiful reciprocation, before watching his expression carefully with her sea-green eyes. Finn pulled himself up carefully, before finally leaning against the headboard, squeezing Quinn's hand tightly.

"I'm fine, I just need some air" Quinn, clutching onto her boyfriend's hand. His hand felt hot under her usually cold touch, but she kept it there until her head grew weary and rested it against his shoulder. Finn left her side to open the large, grubby hospital window. Quinn took her hands and pressed them together and bit at her nails nervously.

"You need some more ice-chips?" Quinn smiled, letting her fingers rest on her bump carefully. Finn shook his head, waiting patiently for her respective answer. Quinn nodded her head, watching her boyfriend exit the room quietly. Quinn smiled, waiting patiently until his hand had left the edge of the door before she slipped her legs off of the bed. Quinn leant across the windowsill, watching the lamplights flickered across the parking lot, as the proud fathers gathered around the entrance, cheering and shaking hands amongst themselves. Quinn watched this ceremonial meeting with a stream of tears that cooled her burning cheeks, as she stroked her arms nervously.

Puck had been watching this event also, from the now crowded waiting room. He knew he would not play a part in his daughter's life, missing out on the important events that would make her an articulate and aspiring individual; learning to walk, learning to speak for the first time; he would never see her graduate or raise children of her own. He would never be able to tell her how much he missed her, how much she had changed his life and that he loved her and still would, even after she would spend the rest of her life, calling another man, his once best friend, "Dad".

Puck stood with his palms stretched over the windowsill awkwardly and his head leant on the pane of cool glass that separated him from the outside world. Rachel watched him patiently, with her folder resting uncomfortably in her lap. Her dark brown hair trailed down her back as Rachel leant forward, resting her elbows against the outside cover of her folder.

Puck still watched the new fathers celebrate their baby's births, guiltily wishing Finn had left Quinn alone so that he and his daughter might have had a chance of knowing one another, under his "chosen" terms. Puck shook his head and resumed his seat next to Rachel, trying to relax comfortably. Rachel watched him recoil slowly in his seat, folding his leg uncomfortably over his other.

"Noah?" Rachel watched his dull expression, wishing she could easily cheer him up with her apparent quick wit and helplessly annoying personality. Puck pinched the skin between his eyes quickly, hating himself for letting the tears fall down his cheek punishingly slow. Rachel noticed this slow movement, realising she had been the first person to witness this awkwardly tragic gesture. Puck watched her gentle face welcome him; Rachel tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear before speaking to him politely.

"Noah, you have to talk to me" Rachel shook her head, watching the tears from Puck's cheek slide quickly down his neck. Puck sighed, watching her carefully pitying expression. Rachel, however, pressed him for further information. Puck recoiled further into his seat, resting his elbows against the armrests.

"Even it's to ask me for the time, just talk to me" Puck smiled, knowing that she would tell him anyway, with a flick of her wrist and a proud glint in her eyes. Rachel leant over and tapped gently on the face of her wristwatch. Puck shook his head, thanking her warmly and resuming his position as he leant calmly against the back wall.

"12:15, to be precise" Rachel smiled, scratching her arm quickly. Puck watched her open her neatly decorated folder and smile; Rachel took an especially long time, opening the cap of one of her brightly-coloured highlighters gleefully. Puck leant over to watch her correct a highlighted mistake, recoiling back into his original, restricting position as soon as Rachel was finished with her folder, and closed it firmly.

"It's stupid, thinking that I had a chance with her" Puck shook his head, watching Rachel take his hand supportively. Rachel pursed her lips, rubbing his fingers tenderly. Puck watched her mouth open gently, waiting for a sickly sweet remark.

"It's not stupid, it's sensitive" Rachel sighed as Puck shook his head once more, wrestling with his inner thoughts as she drew herself closer into a more intimate pose. Puck smiled finally; leaning over towards Rachel, taking her hands carefully. Rachel, startled by his obvious lack of remorse, decided to allow Puck this chance of debauched and insensitive behaviour.

"Sensitive's good, right?" Puck leant forward, trying to bend towards her inconspicuously. Rachel smiled, trying to somehow provide for his every whim, without building further on the increasingly awkward situation. Puck smiled, still pressing Rachel for further bodily contact. Rachel pressed her lips gently against his, wishing she'd been better prepared with a stick of lip balm or Vaseline. Puck however delighted in the deliciousness of her rosy-red lips, citing this as his second favourite activity; the first being full-frontal sexual promiscuity with the entirety of the cheerleading squad. Rachel smiled through the gap in their supremely white, 'teethy' kiss.

Puck leant further towards her, feeding his fingers through her hair. Rachel smiled, however she was not feeling as happy or as self-righteous as Puck had been during this brief exchange.

"I love you, Quinn" Puck whispered, watching her hurt eyes scan his surprisingly happy face. Rachel took her neatly decorated folder and ran her fingers across the thick metal rings, glancing quickly at Puck's bemused expression. Puck took Rachel's hand, trying to comfort her warmly. Rachel, however, leant silently towards him.

"You need to forget her. She's hurting you and she doesn't even know it" Rachel smiled, taking her folder comfortably in her arms and hugging it tightly. Puck recoiled back in his seat, pinching the skin between his eyes; waiting for a condescending smirk from his imaginary, absent father or perhaps a warm, forgiving embrace from the person who had just allowed him a small amount of happiness, in order to feel comfortable and happy in kissing her; apart from the obvious façade in kissing Puck when he was in fact his most delicate and distraught. Rachel, surprised for the obvious reasons, still hugged the folder that fell into her arms. Puck held her hand still, tighter than he should have; watching her face carefully. Rachel however did not feel comfortable with his primarily humble gesture. Puck smiled, knowing that perhaps Rachel would stay if he apologised for his actions.

"Rachel, I should never have kissed you. I'm sorry" Puck smiled, trying to speak to her supportively. Rachel nudged his hand, trying to ease herself from her seat. Puck however threw his hand down against her lap, to prevent such a simple escape. Rachel lifted his hand from her lap, smiling earnestly. Puck managed to loosen his grip, watching her tread carefully through the crowding corridor.

Finn held the cup heavily in his hand, scanning for his correct corridor. Rachel rushed past him, eager to get past him without being noticed. Finn however guessed it was her by the sound of her soft, theatrical sobbing. Rachel felt a short tug of her finely knitted, obnoxiously bright sweater; she saw his startled face and wished she wasn't as dramatic in some circumstances.

"Hey Rach, what's wrong?" Finn took her hand, trying to make sense of her incessant sobbing. Rachel smiled, waiting patiently for her emotions to calm before answering his gentle question.

"I let Puck kiss me" Rachel bowed her head, smiling cowardly. Finn held her shoulders supportively, trying to make sense of her twisted, indescribable message. Rachel continued her apparently lengthy explanation. Finn smiled, giving Rachel an overwhelming sense of reassurance; after which he glanced into the melting, ice-cold water that sat in the plastic cup he held comfortably in his hand.

"Rachel, I've more important stuff to think about" Rachel was immediately taken aback by this brutally blunt statement, but as always her eyes gently watched Finn's usually bemused expression.

"I let him do it because he's still in love with Quinn" Finn, still holding the cup firmly in his hand, shook his head. Rachel noticed Finn's eyes dilate as he comprehended this new information.

"I can't deal with whatever he wants now" Finn held his cup, before hugging Rachel lightly. Rachel, however still continued down the hall quickly, holding the folder in her weary arms. She glanced back at his distant silhouette, hoping wholeheartedly that he would call her back. Hearing no sound, Rachel sadly brushed past several passer-bys; although it wasn't nearly as dramatic or thought-provoking as she'd hoped.

Finn walked casually down the bustling corridor with a surprising spring in his step, knocking Quinn's door, waiting for her slow, laboured response. Quinn held her bump comfortably, padding slowly towards the door as she was greeted with a warm, friendly smile. Finn smiled, watching Quinn blow out her cheeks and simultaneously smile with her full, red lips. Finn laughed, taking her waist comfortably in his spare arm.

"You shouldn't be walking about, what if the baby falls out" Finn noticed Quinn fold her arms precariously and rock back and forth on her heels, tempting his overprotective nature. Finn grabbed her hands, forcing Quinn to let her feet fall to the ground.

"If this baby gets concussion, I'm blaming you" Quinn smiled, listening to her boyfriend's mockingly sweet remark. Finn guided her thoughtfully towards the bed, holding strong onto her aching legs and slipping them across the crisp, faded sheets. Quinn leant comfortably against the upright pillow, whilst Finn pulled his chair up to the bed eagerly.

"I love you" Quinn whispered, underneath her gently maternal breath. Finn caught this gently tender remark, smiling brightly under his drooping, youthful hairstyle. Quinn held out her hand, watching the veins in her arm poke out from underneath her skin as she flexed her fingers out slowly. The temptation to stretch out her hand further to feel the burning sensation of pain was so deliberate, such like a child opening their presents before Christmas morning. Finn took hold of her hand to prevent such a deliberately painful act, turning up her palm and brushed his fingers along her love line.

"The first time I came in here, my grandpa was living with terminal cancer. He hadn't told me, no-one had told me. It was so horrible, he was hooked up to all these different tubes and I was seven, a seven year-old looking at all these things going into him that were supposed to help him. So, when I left school, I would come home every night and pray non-stop; so Grandpa could come home again, but when Mum told me he wasn't going to be around anymore; I felt betrayed, like God didn't answer my prayers" Quinn held his hand calmly, trying to untangle her knotted hair one-handedly. Finn listened carefully to his girlfriend's heartbreaking confession, wishing she would've told him sooner. Finn realised though, him and Quinn dated only briefly, it too short a time to enlighten each other on past sorrows.

Everyone, throughout McKinley High School; including students and the faculty members knew about Finn's dad because the weeks after he died, serving his country, the students would keep away from him, particularly in his fragile state, but no-one knew of Quinn's hidden tragedies.

"Quinn, you have got to stop this now. All this 'going down memory lane' stuff is not good for the baby and probably not for you either" Finn took her hand gently, as he did at their first ultrasound. Quinn leant forward, listening to his harsh but comforting tone, quietly confident that he would protect her when the time came.

"Tell me something, about Katie **our **baby" Finn managed to pull something large and heavy from the hospital that lay on one of his chair legs. The shiny red wrapping paper glittered in the sunken glow of the hospital light. Quinn smiled, holding the large package in her hands. Finn grinned as Quinn's fingers fled across the sellotape quickly, opening one end of the present with her unusually sharpened nails. Quinn held up the large book and smiled, running her fingers along the large, silver binding.

"It's a baby book" Quinn opened the large, indented pages and marvelled at the details that were already neatly written within them. Finn added their names at the bottom of the illustrated family tree at the front of the book.

"You wrote us in?" Quinn smiled as Finn explained how and when he had such a chance to write their names down. Quinn's Lamaze class with her stand-in birth partner, Rachel, overran by five minutes so in the true gentlemanly fashion, Finn waited outside in his car as the rain poured down quickly. This proved the opportune moment to write in the book he'd bought Quinn, he knew she enjoyed keeping books that didn't serve an initial purpose. Finn smiled, taking out his pen and unscrewing the chewed-up cap. Quinn unfastened her umbrella, holding her light-blue yoga mat under her arm. Rachel stood with an excited grin on her face, watching her friend struggle with her awkward umbrella. Unable to watch anymore, Rachel took Quinn's yoga mat from her and smiled gently. Finn opened both doors, waiting for the sudden rush of womanly hormones to enter the calm, masculine inside of his beaten-down car.

"That's cute" Quinn turned the page, waiting for another bright picture to excite her imagination. Finn pointed to the photograph on the opposite page; a small picture of her before the first signs of pregnancy began to show on her small, petite frame.

Finn smiled, pointing again to the photo alongside hers; it was Finn, months after the unfortunately loss at Nationals, to the outgoing favourites, Vocal Adrenaline. His expression seemed distant but surprisingly happy; his arms were hanging over the backs of two chairs and his legs spread out in front of him, Quinn's hands featured slightly around his neck, with her golden, "Rapunzel-like" hair trailing down his football jersey.

"It's a shame we didn't win" Quinn smiled, with her hand carefully lifting another page of their baby book. Finn nodded his head, watching the corners of her mouth turn gently upwards into a small, angelic smile. Quinn smiled at their baby's first sonogram picture; the faded details of their daughter's features were obstructed by the unclear black and white picturing of the photograph.

Finn waited until Quinn was leaning casually towards him. Quinn looked surprisingly angelic, with her dark, blonde trailing down her paper-thin nightgown. Quinn smiled, watching his eyes divert towards the door. Finn's mind was on other things, that concerned his relationship with Quinn and the child that lay in her belly, kicking it black and blue with its unhinged enthusiasm. He smiled guiltily, trying to conceal his small, inanimate betrayal from the girl who had stolen his heart.

"I want our daughter to be called Katie, I'd love your mum to be involved and mine too" Finn turned his head absentmindedly, listening to Quinn's delicately silent proposal. Quinn noticed the detachment Finn expressed with her idea; she smiled and began feeding her fingers through the tangled mass of his once-spiky hair.

"Well since you're not listening, I'm going to sleep" Quinn whispered calmly. Finn smiled, trying to engage in some conversation with the prospective mother-to-be. Quinn lay comfortably inside the thin sheets, leaning towards him with surprising ease.

"You go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" Quinn smiled, rubbing her eyes wearily, trying to fall asleep quickly. Finn pulled away to watch her as he would do, in the nights she'd spend at his house after she was thrown out from her own home. Finn smiled, waiting for her hand to slip carefully into his to calm his nerves. Quinn watched his expression quietly, her eyes closed slowly and Finn was left alone, struggling with his conscience. Finn smiled, pulling his arms above his head and yawned. His mind moved onto lighter memories; one in particular, caught him by surprise.

_*Flashback*_

_Finn took two slices of toast from the plate that sat near the toaster. Quinn watched him by the door, thumbing the waistband around her flannel dressing gown, that conspicuously borrowed from the chair by Finn's desk. __Finn sat by his mother, who was already finishing her breakfast and chatting to Quinn from the doorway while he sat in silence._

"_Thanks for doing the laundry last night, Quinn. It's very much appreciated" Finn smiled, taking the cool glass of orange juice in his hand. Quinn sat down beside Finn, glancing down at her bump comfortably. Carole finished her cup of coffee and smiled, watching the delicate interaction between her son and their new lodger. _

"_It's not a problem; I wanted do it at home but my mum used to insist on doing it herself" Quinn held Finn's hand underneath the table, squeezing it lightly. Carole nodded, knowing that Quinn would occasionally miss her mum and be struck down with homesickness. Finn took a quick out of his toast before taking himself upstairs to change. Quinn was left to occupy her appetite with a couple of bacon rashers and toast spread with a generous amount of strawberry jam. _

"_Not long now and we'll have to make room for another pair of legs running up and down those stairs" Carole waited until Quinn was sitting comfortably before taking out a small paper bag from one of the high kitchen cupboards. Carole handed the brown paper bag over to Quinn, who pulled out two sets of small pink baby-grows and dresses. Quinn quickly smiled, hanging the tiny baby clothes over her large bump. _

"_Thank you, Mrs Hudson. They're beautiful" Quinn folded the baby clothes neatly and slipped them back into the paper bag, retreating quickly upstairs, holding the baby clothes carefully in her hand. _

_Finn opened the door to the bathroom, with a large towel fastened tightly around his waist. Quinn rounded the corner, quickly noticing his muscular torso. Finn smiled, watching her awkward expression cockily. Quinn held up her bag of goodies in hopes of shielding her face. Finn slid past her and into his room, leaving the door open slightly. Quinn smiled, entering quickly to disguise her embarrassment. She opened the top drawer of his mahogany dresser, taking out a loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of maternity jeans; a different outfit to what she was expected to wear every other day. _

"_Your mum bought us some more clothes for the baby" Finn pursed his lips, reaching for the paper bag that was quickly thrown on its side. Quinn took the clothes in her hands, heading towards the bathroom. Finn smiled, holding the small twin-set out in front of him, marvelling at its tiny size and pink, girlish detailing._

"_They're cute" Finn took his clothes out for the day and dressed quickly, waiting for Quinn to finish making herself presentable. He took his books from his desk, throwing them into his schoolbag. Quinn meanwhile pulled the t-shirt down over her bump and brushed through her tangled hair. Finn heard his mum shout them down, as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Quinn ran in front of him, as they made their way quickly downstairs. _

_Quinn took her bag from the sideboard and followed Finn outside onto the driveway, covering her eyes partially from the burning Ohio sunshine. Finn held his keys in front of him, pressing the key fob lightly. Quinn waited patiently, staring at her boyfriend, who before had been half-naked and dripping with water. __Finn opened the passenger door and reached out for Quinn's waiting hand. Quinn smiled, trying to effortlessly slide into the front passenger seat of his car. The drive to school was always leisurely and sometimes quiet, Quinn would lie back against her seat and rubbed her belly for awhile whilst Finn turned on his favourite station and hummed the tunes loudly to entertain her. _

_Quinn waited until they'd reach the school parking lot before leaning towards him deliciously. Finn, intrigued by this sudden romantic outburst, was only too happy to oblige. Quinn smiled before pressing her lips firmly against his, watching his eyes widen like Bambi. Finn held firmly onto the steering wheel with his right hand, whilst he fed his fingers through her apple-scented hair. _

_Quinn smiled, opening the door quickly. Finn watched her carefully, taking his bag from the backseat. Finn raced around the car to meet her, holding her hand loosely. Quinn held onto his hand, gradually tugging at his arm. Finn smiled, resting his head quickly on hers. Quinn hung onto his arm as they walked slowly through the crowded corridor. Quinn sighed as her baby bump protruded from her loose-fitting t-shirt, leading her to arch her back further. _

"_I can't wait till she's out and I can fit back into my clothes again" Quinn laughed, listening carefully to the casual whispering as they reached the hall. Finn walked casually in front, guarding Quinn and her bump as best he could. Quinn sat herself down beside Kurt, who immediately placed his hand against her stomach to feel if the baby would kick. Finn separated his fingers on her lap, waiting for Quinn's hand. _

_Quinn smiled, resting her head against his shoulder, trying not close her eyes as Principal Figgins stood with his hands firmly behind his back, ready to address the raucous teenagers. Finn watched as the Principal began to speak about college and their expectation. Finn, suddenly turned his head, listening to Quinn's soft, delicate breathing, tried to concentrate intently on the assembly. _

"_And this concludes our assembly, please return to class" Quinn woke with a start, holding her head weakly. __Finn walked slowly to the end of the row, waiting patiently for Quinn and Kurt, the former padded slowly along the line, holding the strap of her bag tightly in her hand. Quinn smiled, reaching out for his helpful hand. Finn pulled her through the crowd and into Mrs Lindsay's Home Economics room. _

_Quinn sat down between Brittany and Tina, on the same table as Finn who lounged with Mike and Artie on the opposite side. Mrs Lindsay rushed in, hot and bothered with a large box of grocery store goods under her arm. Quinn smiled, watching her throw her handbag over the arm of her chair. _

"_Right class, today we're looking at finance in the home" Brittany leant over as Quinn began to make notes in her exercise book as Tina folded a scrap of paper and smiled, passing it carefully over to Artie. Finn opened his textbook, leaning casually on his extended arm. Mrs Lindsay took out a stump of white chalk from the pot and began to write the lesson objective in her tired, scrawled writing. Quinn quickly wrote down all the details, watching Brittany copy them incorrectly. _

"_Get into boy/girl pairs and discuss what five goods an average four-person family, with a baby, would need to live on, for an average seven-day week" Mrs Lindsay smiled, handing out the different groceries from the box and retiring to her padded computer chair. _

_Finn reached over, taking a large packet of diapers from the pile in the middle of the table. Quinn smiled, pulling the collection of baby food jars to her side of the table. Tina took the packet of pasta and examined its content. The table fell silent as each person took an ingredient, deliberating on its relevance in their home. _

"_We need diapers for sure because otherwise it'll just poop everywhere" Finn smiled, writing it down quickly. Quinn held up the jars of baby food, silently explaining her choice. This continued through until all but five items were left in the centre of the table. _

_The task continued until all tables had completed it, Mrs Lindsay then spoke to the class. Quinn smiled, watching her boyfriend from across the table, tapping her fingernails against the wooden top. _

"_Now total up the prices given and work out how much it would cost for four years" Mrs Lindsay took up her seat and read her women's lifestyle magazine in delicious silence. Taking a packet of Oreo biscuits from her handbag, Mrs Lindsay dipped one of them into her steaming mug of coffee. _

"_Oh my, these totals are just too big. I mean $342,000? That's just for a year?" Quinn threw her calculator across the table, tucking her pencil along her earlobe, waiting for a much needed response from her boyfriend. _

"_We'll get there, my job's going really well and I should in line for a promotion" Quinn smiled, taking her calculator back and tapping quickly on the keys. _

_Quinn relished the moment the bell went for break. Walking casually down the hall gave her some light comfort, watching others watching her in disbelief did not however. Finn smiled, staring comfortably as she walked toward his locker. _

"_Maybe we should get some more stuff at the weekend? You know, diapers, baby food?" Quinn pursed her lips and turned to face him angrily. Finn leant against the metal door of his locker, not noticing the subtle glare her dark green eyes were giving him._

"_I can't. We've got another __appointment, remember?" Quinn pulled out a doctor's letter and thrust it into his hand quickly. Finn unfolded the letter and read it briefly, slipping it into her hand. _

"_What appointment?" Quinn shook her head, groaning her usually agitated manner. Finn held onto her shoulders firmly, trying to make sense of her shouting. _

"_Yes you did, I wrote it on the refrigerator two weeks ago" Quinn began to pace down the space around Finn's, tugging at her bag straps. They fell silent, contending quietly with their strong opinions. _

"_Why can't you just understand?" __Quinn shook her head, bending her hands to fit comfortably around her waist. Finn opened his locker and sighed, Quinn watched him with fury in her eyes. Finn smiled, trying to focus his attention on his already temperamental girlfriend. _

"_I'm trying, Quinn" Quinn threw her hands up in despair, walking slowly down the corridor. Finn followed quickly behind her, contemplating his next sentence, before he was harshly cut off by Quinn's quick-wittedness. Pulling her shrinking t-shirt down over her growing bump, Quinn threw Finn a pitiless glance. _

"_Trying, really? I can't get a job to support myself, let alone anybody else, because I'm pregnant, I can't concentrate on my homework because I'm pregnant. So once again, my education and any chance of getting out of this hell-hole have been thrown out the window" Quinn shouted abruptly, storming into the choir room and throwing her bag down roughly. The entire Glee Club stared at her, terrified of what she might do in her pregnant and agitated state. Finn chased after her, glancing awkwardly at Rachel who smiled in hopes of reassuring him. _

"_New topic,__ Fathers. As it's Fathers Day, it seems only right" Will stood over the piano, filing through the sheet music dreamily. Quinn crossed her arms angrily, staring directly in Finn's direction. Finn was handed the bulk of sheet music, which he examined quietly. The song seemed familiar, a duet to be more precise, and he had an idea, to which Mr. Schuester would either ridicule or accept. _

"_Mr Schue? Can I do something?" Mr Schuester nodded and smiled, ushering him to the floor. Finn smiled, listening to the quiet chatter carefully. Finn pointed to Artie, Puck and the rest of the football stars, including Kurt. Puck walked up to him casually, with a roguish swagger. Kurt nervously rushed up to his side, placing his hand steadily on his hip._

"_My Girl by the Temptations?" Finn took a microphone stand and asked the others to accompany him. Quinn waited patiently, leaning across the chair casually. Rachel sat upright, eager to listen their apparently inconsistent spectacle. _

_Artie began to the song softly, the piano kicked in as he took a nervous breath;_

"_I've_ _got sunshine__  
__On a cloudy day.__  
__When it's cold outside,__  
__I've got the month of May._

_Well, I guess you'll say__  
__What can make me feel this way?__  
__My girl. __**(My girl, my girl)**__  
__Talkin' 'bout my girl. __**(My girl)**_

_I've got so much honey__  
__The bees envy me.__  
__I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

_Well, I guess you'll say__  
__What can make me feel this way?__  
__My girl. __**(My girl, my girl)**__  
__Talkin' 'bout my girl. __**(My girl)**_

_**Ooooh, Hoooo.**_

_Hey, hey, hey.__  
__Hey, hey, hey._

_I don't need no money, __  
__Fortune or fame.__  
__I've got all the riches, baby, __  
__One man can claim" _

_The remainder of the Glee Club applauded them with gusto, including to some extent Quinn, who clapped quietly into her lap. Finn smiled, watching her discretely happy expression. Quinn stood up, walking towards him slowly and with unsuppressed caution. _

"_How'd you know?" Quinn hugged him tightly, knowing that he would put his arms around her as usual. Finn hung on her every word guiltily, thumbing his finger casually along her jaw. Quinn smiled, waiting patiently for the applause to subside, hanging her arms lazily around his neck. Finn watched her carefully with a subtle twinkle in his eye. _

"_Well, it's easy" Quinn held his hand tightly, pulling him to the left-hand side of the piano. Brad was absent from the choir room, leaving Quinn with no immediate replacement for the skilled piano player. Seeing Kurt smiling in front of her eyes, Quinn took hold of his arm, tenderly placing him on the stool. _

_Kurt leant over the grand piano, smiling as he took the sheet music from the folder. Quinn grinned as the ten members settled in their seats again as she encouraged the jazz band to join along with Kurt, Finn tapped his foot against the baby grand's shiny black legs. _

"_L is for the way you look at me__  
__O is for the only one I see__  
__V is very, very extraordinary__  
__E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

_Love is all that I can give to you__  
__Love is more than just a game for two__  
__Two in love can make it__  
__Take my heart and please don't break it__  
__Love was made for me and you"_

_Quinn smiled, swaying her hips deliciously. Finn held her hand, twirling her across the floor of the choir room. Quinn held her bump carefully, still swirling around the piano. Finn squeezed her hand tightly, watching her calm, motherly expression. Quinn curtseyed carefully, still humming along to the closing notes of the song. Mr. Schuester clapped his hand excitedly, smiling proudly. Quinn watched him walk over to her, hands firmly in his pockets. Mr. __Schue__ shook his head, yelling excitedly at her quietly confident performance. Finn held Quinn's hand, turning her softly into his chest; letting her lean across him with ease. _

"_Quinn that was fierce" Will clicked his fingers, laughing as he spoke gently to the rest of the club. Quinn held Finn's hand tightly as they sat back down, after being congratulated on both their performances. Quinn felt a fierce kick, searching quickly for Finn's hand. _

"_She's been kicking a heck of lot lately" Finn remarked curiously, rubbing her stomach carefully. Quinn held his hand firmly, across the lower part of her stomach. Rachel stared at them, trying to understand their complex relationship. Kurt smiled, watching the small dimples in Finn's cheek crease inwards. After he spent weeks trying to downplay his feelings, Kurt realized something about his smile; Finn's smile was like honey, sickly sweet and sometimes a deliciously guilty pleasure. _

"_Yeah, she's just really excitable at the moment" Quinn heard the bell and picked up her bag and kissed his head softly, rushing toward the door. Finn stayed behind for awhile, waiting Will to finish up. Mr. Schuester tightened his tie, turning to Finn quietly. _

"_What's up, Finn?" Will sat himself down, looking toward the young, and naïve seventeen year-old. Finn unzipped his bag, pulling out a pair of small, pink bootees, watching Will's pained expression carefully. Finn held the tiny, woolen boots tightly in the palm of his hand, taking in the sweet scent of Quinn's fragrant perfume. _

"_Nothing, can I ask a favour though?" Will nodded wholeheartedly, rushing to the piano as Finn stood up slowly. Finn smiled gradually, slipping the wooly bootees back into their crisp, tissue paper and into the depths of his bag. Will leant against the main body of the piano, wondering the extent of the young protégé's favour. _

"_I'd like to sing, well tape something" Will rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Finn held his throat tightly, warming his vocal chords slightly. Will pulled out an old tape recorder and small table microphone from one of the large back cupboards and set it on the table. _

"_Ready whenever you are" Will told him, sitting casually on one of the stools, with his finger poised over the 'Record' button. Finn smiled, coughing slightly in an effort to clear his throat. Lifting his head, Finn began to sing._

"_She spins and she sways__  
__To whatever song plays__  
__Without a care in the world__  
__And I'm sitting here wearing__  
__The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day__  
__And there's still work to do__  
__She's pulling at me__  
__Saying "Dad, I need you__  
__There's a ball at the castle__  
__And I've been invited__  
__And I need to practice my dancing__  
__Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella__  
__While she is here in my arms__  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew__  
__Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
__I don't want to miss even one song__  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
__And she'll be gone..."_

_*End of flashback* _

The fantasy ended abruptly. Finn began to turn his attention to a fairytale land that his mum introduced him to a bountiful trove of princesses, princes, evil warlocks and witches, it was always something no matter what, that he could easily relate to.

The King's son presses on into a chamber fair, and sees, laid on a silken bed, a lovely lady there; so sweet a face, so fair – was never beauty such as this; He stands, he stoops to gaze, he kneels, and he wakes her with a kiss. Finn remembered this short passage somewhere and decided to continue it further, using pieces from his own imagination;

The 'sleeping beauty' turns to her 'handsome prince' and smiles. Her bright green eyes shine gently underneath the dull hospital light. The 'new princess' begins to kick furiously, inside of the 'beauty', named Briar Rose, trying to talk secretly without the 'prince's' knowledge. The 'handsome prince' takes the 'sleeping beauty's' hand and smiles brightly. He bends to her every whim, kissing her head gently. The 'beauty' smiles, showing her rosy-red lips and waits for the 'little princess' to make her much-deserved entrance. The 'handsome prince' sits beside her and watches her golden hair tumble down the side of her neck. He often enjoys the delicious scent of apples that lay in every strand of her sunny, yellow hair. It seemed familiar, safe and it was a comforting scent to the young prince. 'Sleeping Beauty' bends her head and kisses his cheek gently. The 'prince' pulls the fine, Egyptian sheets over his beloved's shoulder, bidding her sweet dreams. 'Princess Rose' leans over to her more comfortable side and smiles, watching the 'prince' walk out of the door.

She then puts her hands in a gentle position and sleeps for what seems like a hundred years, without the need of a prick from her finger or a rotting spinning wheel.

**Author's Note:** _8,392 words? Whoa! There you go! A special belated Father's Day chapter for those of you celebrating Father's Day! Sorry about all the flashbacks lately, I just wanted to clarify things have happened and how they work their way in the story. Finn has some things left to tell Quinn, but what are they? I'm really sorry if I again, made Finn a bit dim, it just helped with the story-telling. Again, I hope you enjoyed the song choices, hope they weren't too old for you, especially the Temptations and Nat King Cole?_


	6. Chapter 6: Send Her My Love: Part One

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story since July. I've just been stumped with all these ideas floating around in my head. Basically, in an Alternate Universe, this is what would happen. Although small parts of the plot are still included, for example; Puck being the baby-daddy and others that will shortly be revealed, this story is strictly AU until I say or write otherwise. This chapter might skip and jump a lot, my apologies for this. I will be flash-backing to the first couple of months of Quinn and Finn's 'courtship' then to my re-imagined 'Regionals' incident. I just feel like I have to do Quinn and Finn's relationship so much justice, considering their back-story wasn't as clearly defined during the series. **

**Look out for slight Achele moments – Gosh they're so damn cute!**

**This chapter takes place between 2:00am and 3:00am. **

**Songs Included:**

'_**Just Like Paradise/Nothing But A Good Time' – Mitchell Jarvis and Ensemble, Rock of Ages**_

_**Fly, Fly Away' – Kerry Butler, Catch Me If You Can**_

'_**Can't Take My Eyes off You' – Lady Antebellum**_

**Chapter Six: Send Her My Love: Part One **

The sky was still dark when Quinn woke from her dreams; after which she was resigned to reading her English Literature book in silence, without the aid of lamplight. The pages creased against her fingers and she sat intrigued at the events that surreptitiously unfolded within every chapter. She occasionally took one eye off the page and watched Finn wriggle childishly against the stiffly quilted chair underneath a warm blanket, which one of the kind nurses had left for him. Quinn would wake up from one of her short naps to find Finn nibbling on a home-baked cookie or sipping a cup of surprisingly delicious herbal tea, that an unusually attentive group of nurses had prepared for him free of charge. They had also managed to prepare a pod-like sleeping area beside her bed, together with a warm, woollen blanket and a welcome mug of hot steaming cocoa. Quinn smiled, folding over a corner in her book and settling down slightly against the surprisingly soft hospital pillows. She managed to catch a few moments sleep before Dr Carlson, who was visibly tired from working the night shifts, came through the door to examine her. Finn woke up with a start, to the image of his girlfriend's cervix being examined. Quinn's legs were spread open and she managed to turn her head to face him, waving slightly as he pulled his chair closer towards the bed.

"I'm guessing you haven't woken up to something like this before?" Quinn laughed slightly, still resting the book between her neck and stomach. Finn smiled, leaning forward to take her hand. Dr Carlson threw his sterile gloves back in his stainless steel pan and bent her legs together that they met. Quinn leant back quietly, trying to remain positive and calm before Dr Carlson delivered his diagnosis.

"We're going to have to perform a caesarean" Quinn noticed Finn had edged closer towards her, folding his arm around her shoulder. Dr Carlson pulled a piece of paper from his clipboard, wheeling himself around the other side of her bed.

"You should have progressed to this point but in actual fact you're far behind and it's causing more problems for the baby" Quinn smiled, watching Dr Carlson drag his pen across his chart, trying to illustrate the detailed diagnosis. Finn held her shoulder tightly, trying to sit beside her comfortably. Quinn smiled as she watched his gentle expression against his adolescent face.

"Do whatever you have to do, Dr Carlson" Quinn nodded indefinitely, rubbing her stomach as Finn tried to hold her carefully in his arms. Dr Carlson left them for a moment to contemplate their options.

Quinn held her boyfriend's hand quietly, holding her hair and throwing it over her shoulder. Quinn managed to take his hoodie from the edge of the bed, pulling her arms through the baggy sleeves. Finn watched her carefully make room for him on the unusually narrow bed. They both felt for the baby that was still fluttering inside of her with gentle tremors. Finn held his hand across her bump, noticing something unfamiliar about the baby's movements. The short bursts of life seemed inconsistent and irregular that Quinn was right to be concerned about her daughter's welfare whilst she was inside her. Finn smiled, trying to think of something reassuring and compassionate to say. Quinn shook her head, whispering softly underneath her breath.

"She's not supposed to be doing that" Quinn managed to edge over onto her side leaving Finn to follow suit, fitting in beside her as she lead his hand around her stomach. Finn held her tighter, eventually he was nestling his head over her shoulder. Quinn turned her head as Finn waited patiently for the corners of her mouth to turn upwards into a gentle smile. Quinn shook her head, uncertain and reluctant to oblige with his silent request.

"No, we can't smile. It's not the time to smile and be happy because nothing has happened yet. She hasn't come out yet, my baby hasn't come yet" Quinn snatched her shoulder away from his neck, stealing away the temptation from his mind. Finn listened subjectively to her ill-chosen pronoun and watched her stumble away from the bed and collapse in the hospital chair. Quinn held onto either arm of the chair, squeezing the rough texture with her trembling fingers.

Quinn leant back as Finn attempted to make amends, kneeling to her side. She watched him carefully, holding his hand with sparingly innocent reassurance. Finn smiled, leaning over to somehow speak to her as gently as possible. Quinn managed to pull her sleeves down over her bruised fists. Finn smiled, watching her carefully zip up his hoodie till her paper-thin nightgown was well covered.

Dr Carlson opened the door slightly, ready to explain the procedure. Quinn still remained surprisingly poised, with her head bent awkwardly against the back of the chair. Finn smiled, still crouching beside the chair, in a brief, unsubtle attempt to console her before Dr Carlson took out his customary metal clipboard.

"We're going to have to perform the caesarean. I'm sorry but the labour's not progressing enough for me or the baby to be satisfied" Quinn pulled herself up from the chair and sat herself at the edge of the bed. Finn smiled, trying to move as silently as he could. Quinn watched his arms stretch over her shoulders; she closed her eyes, taking in the surprising familiar combination of Finn's warm, homely scent and the sterile, hygienic odour of her hospital room.

"I just thought labour would be easy. I guess you can't always get what you what" Quinn laughed at her witty remark, wiping her eyes quickly so that no-one would see her. Finn managed to catch a couple of tears on his hand, noticing her fractured speech.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, as far as they'll let me" Dr Carlson nodded quickly, registering a sometimes broken connection with his patient. Quinn smiled, trying to realise what she'd packed ten hours ago in her small duffel bag, as a way of creating an unsuccessful diversion. Finn listened carefully, watching her deceptively open face. Quinn was then gently coaxed into giving him a small smile to prove that she was going to be fine.

Quinn smiled, waiting for Dr Carlson to leave before she lay back along the bed. Finn knew she was still masking her worries with a quick smile and a warm, friendly flick of her hand. Finn leant back carefully beside her, still holding her fingers with admirable attentiveness.

Quinn held her bump cautiously in her hands, contemplating with apprehension the next few hours that be the difference between life and death for her baby. Finn, tired and wary of his girlfriend's delicate state, took his arm around her shoulder and squeezed the top of her arm carefully. Leaning his head on top of hers, Finn spoke to her with surprising unease and timidity.

"I read once that 12 women per 100,000 can die from…"Quinn held the palm of her hand over his mouth, attempting to stop any other medical facts from escaping his lips. Finn realised he'd gone too far; discussing the averaging of deaths through caesarean was an obvious mistake that he probably should've realised before telling his extremely pregnant girlfriend.

"Stop that, you always do this. With the statistics, the puppy-dog eyes and the babying" Quinn dug her fingernails cleverly in the skin on the top of his hand. Finn shrieked with a slight femininity as he rubbed his wrist with caution. Quinn suddenly realised she had gone back to her originally bitchy behaviour. Quietly cursing her abruptness, Quinn nestled her head carefully against his arm. Finn smiled, leaning over her, kissing her forehead quickly before taking the light on/off cord easily between his fingers.

The room was quickly lit as Quinn watched the childish dimples along either side of his slightly wearied smile. Quinn took out her bag and rummaged through it quickly, hoping to find what she was looking for. Finally, she took out her small leather diary and folded back the pages carefully. She also took out her pen from the pocket of her bag, writing quickly with an elegant flourish. Smiling, she managed to pull out an invalid ticket stub and stuck it down the bind of her leather-bound diary. Finn leant over curiously, trying to catch a glimpse of the diverse and equally dangerous content of the ex-cheerleader's diary.

Finn smiled, carefully leaning over her shoulder. Quinn noticed his quiet interference, folding over the pages quickly. Finn managed to snatch away the old ticket stub, still marvelling at the fact Quinn had kept it for so long. The holographic security mark was still retaining a hint of its original shine and the date and all the other information hadn't faded to both their surprise. Finn had managed to coax Quinn to come with him to the Kings of Leon concert for days after they began dating. Quinn had discovered she and Finn had similar musical tastes, after he cleverly leant Quinn his prized record collection, which was something he very rarely did.

Quinn knew he didn't like to share out his music very easily because most of his old LP's used to belong to his dad. Finn owned what would be considered the modern greats; anything from the Strokes to the questionable tastes of Parliament.

_**Flashback – A year ago (Quinn and Finn have 'going steady' for 2 and half months)**_

Quinn listened quietly inside the confines of her room, turning up the volume occasionally to escape her parent's constant arguing. Quinn returned to her English homework, typing casually on her surprisingly reliable laptop. The titles of her essay were always very vague and inconsistent. The latest confusing dissertation was to 'Find similarities within Truman Capote's 'In Cold Blood' and Harper Lee's 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and discuss the comparisons in detail', Quinn stared at the scarily distant piece of paper and tried to open as much of her cleverly disguised intellect as possible. The class had managed to read both books in close detail, discussing and analysing each chapter and the separate, individual characters as closely and detailed as they can. Quinn still relished the chance in escaping the suffocation and apparent duty she had to bear, being daughter of two of the most respected Christians in all of Lima, Ohio and having to serve under the snappily sarcastic Sue Sylvester without becoming too distraught after one of her coach's wittily mean remarks about 'being water boarded'. Every time, she found herself excited at the prospect of sitting in a class of English enthusiasts and reading about characters whose lives were more messed up and tragic than hers; apart from being the daughter of alcoholic Christians and the almost integral part she has to play, being Head Cheerio, Quinn Fabray was secretly a genius when it came to things like 'dramatic irony' and 'iambic pentameters'.

Quinn read through the most comparable chapters and quickly smiled, realising what was hiding between the book's thick bind. The ticket was wedged stiffly along the pages of 'In Cold Blood'. Quinn managed to pull it out carefully, smiling as she noticed the band's name. She reached over to get her hands on the phone, dialling fiercely. She twisted the phone cord between her fingers carefully, waiting for Finn to pick up. Quinn waited patiently at the end of the line, studying a small photo of a rather risqué party she and Finn had been to which had inadvertently ended up on Facebook over two short hours.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" Quinn smiled, leaning back carefully against her chair. She managed to read an extra chapter before being excited by their conversation. Finn was lying across the bed as his mum began to tidy around his room, picking up an odd sock or two and throwing them into the wicker basket that she was carrying against her hip.

"Thanks for the ticket. It must've cost a small fortune" Quinn smiled, holding up the ticket as she watched the holographic stamp glint in the light. Finn laughed quietly, taking the ticket from his bedside table.

"Yeah, I had some of my birthday money left over" Quinn smiled, easing the door open, noticing a brief silence outside of her bedroom. She returned to her desk, taking the framed picture with her. Resting her legs along the top of her desk, Quinn leant back, testing the limits of her surprisingly sturdy chair.

Quinn smiled, laughing whilst Finn spouted out his quiet cursing as he stumbled clumsily over the pile of his dirty washing. Finn realised he still had his phone tightly fixed in his hand. Quinn held the photograph's frame carefully in her hand, laughing at Finn's surprisingly impish expression; folding his arm across her shoulder and leaning his head against the softly tousled mass atop her strong, unnerved head. Quinn was smiling brightly, staring in the intriguing way that seemed to entice people into her world. Finn was not oblivious to her stare; he knew he could easily entice her to smile without the usual 'bitchiness' that was intended.

Finn wasn't easily influenced by the average high-schooler, including his friend; McKinley's renowned 'lothario', Noah Puckerman, however hard he or anyone tried to persuade him to return to singledom. To him, Quinn was an angel; his angel…

_**The Foy Theatre, Mid-Western Regionals 2010 (Quinn is still living at Finn's)**_

…Somewhere, nestled deep in Finn's psyche was a secret. The girl formerly known as 'Man-hands' or any other rude and ridiculous expletive by former head cheerleader turned humble mother-to-be, Quinn Fabray, had quickly professed her love for the quirky, young quarterback. They were standing, nervous but ready to take their place, to sing their hearts out to the waiting crowd. It was surprisingly quick and less exaggerated than Rachel's usual, dramatic monologues. Finn stood shocked and confused, thumbing down his tie, listening for the opening chords of their homemade medley of 'Just like Paradise/Nothing but a Good Time'. Quinn was still standing behind the dark red, velvet curtain, rubbing her bump carefully, staring at the bright lights ahead of her.

Leaning towards her strictly on impulse, Finn kissed Rachel's lips which were supremely glistening with the sheer amount of lip-gloss. Rachel smiled, trying to smooth out the netted skirt of her dress. Finn sighed as the music began to play out through the auditorium. Rachel skipped past the crowd, rushing towards the steps.

Quinn was still waiting, tapping her feet along the thick panels of wood. Puck was still sending over-exaggerated gestures to her former cheerleading 'buddy', Santana Lopez. She had been ineptly trained in ignoring his flirtatious advances; focusing her attention on more important things like her overdue pregnancy or her impending finals. Finn brushed past her, smiling awkwardly as she joined him, along with everyone else on the chorus. Quinn smiled, skipping down the steps carefully, trying to get to Kurt as fast the others would let her. Kurt managed to spin her around carefully, pulling her arm along his shoulder and the other around her waist, as the music hit an almost euphoric climax.

Finn was still assigned to Rachel as his partner; dancing and singing together. Quinn knew she had to use her extensive persuasive skills to get Mr Schue to understand what she really wanted. Mr Schue was adamant since it would somehow confuse the judges but Quinn battled on with her proposal. She even cajoled Finn into doing his part, rushing towards her every moment he had and throwing some interesting 'shapes' around her. Mr Schue desisted, still retaining that well-known professionalism the club had gotten used to, awarded Quinn her routine and her own solo-song which surprised them all.

When the first part of the medley had died down to rapturous applause and delight, Quinn stood in the centre of the stage, nervously shaking as Mr Schue stood at the back of the auditorium, smiling directly at her. Finn was elsewhere, standing behind her and smiling with his usual hidden pride. Quinn took a deep breath, looking out at the attentive crowd. Rachel bit down hard on the edge of her bottom lip as she looked surprisingly frightful and nervous. Quinn held her fingers carefully around the microphone and listened carefully to the opening of her song;

"_When I was a child, my eyes were clear, I saw the good side__  
__That's the kind of second sight that doesn't last too long__  
__Then when I was lost, I heard a voice that brought me healing__  
__That's the kind of special hope he brought me with his song__  
__They only saw the magic tricks, the smoke and mirrors__  
__Was I the only one to ever see the boy?__  
__So now they want to clip his precious wings and bring him down__  
__But in his heart and soul's the kind of good they can't destroy__  
__So now I wanna see him fly, fly__  
__I'll be your alibi, my baby__  
__Fly, fly, fly away__  
__We didn't get to say goodbye, goodbye__  
__No need to tell me why, my baby__  
__Maybe it's because you'll fly back home to me one day"_

Quinn took a small step back as Finn held her hand, pulling her small frame towards him. Quinn was soon twirling around the stage as the music came to a brief interlude. Finn never let go of her hand, trying to pull her into his arms carefully. Quinn listened quietly; reaching for the microphone stand as the brief musical interlude had ended, leaving her with the next lines to sing alone, unaccompanied.

"_Baby, when you're in the clouds, please keep a lookout__  
__Maybe, darling, find a hideaway for you and I, you and I__  
__And now I wanna see you fly, fly__  
__I'll be your alibi, my baby__  
__Fly, fly, fly away__  
__We didn't get to say goodbye, goodbye__  
__No need to tell me why, my baby__  
__Maybe it's because you'll fly back home to me one day__  
__And I'll be waiting for you there__  
__You'll fly back home to me one day__"_

Quinn smiled, looking out at the applauding crowd. Finn watched her carefully, beaming proudly at his girlfriend's quiet achievement. The audience returned to their seats, with their eyes still fixed firmly on the final performance of the night. Rachel was the last person to leave the stage, still thinking about the kiss that she couldn't easily forget. Quinn walked excitedly into the spare rehearsal room to a rapturous applause. Will was the first to agree that his hesitance at letting Quinn sing or even dance was completely misjudged. Kurt gave his new best friend a much-deserved hug before giving her a surprising compliment that wasn't either judgemental or backhanded. They managed to wait patiently, sitting or standing near the loudspeakers ready for their cue. Quinn composed herself near Finn, pulling her fingers through her hair that was stiff and unmanageable with twenty canisters-worth of hairspray doused over it.

The suspense was slowly killing them; Quinn was quietly relieved her small effort was over. Finn sat at her side, rubbing the side of her stomach, laughing quietly at their baby's harsh and lightly painful response. Rachel stood up, rubbing her hands together gleefully, excusing the wicked pun. Kurt was holding Mercedes' hand, waiting patiently underneath the large speakers. His eyes caught Quinn's and he smiled, trying to initiate a silent conversation between them. Finn noticed her, watching their quiet camaraderie. Quinn laughed as Finn nudged her quickly, holding out the upper-side of his palm. Quinn rested her head along his shoulder, folding her arm around her bump and smiling. Finn smiled, turning slightly as Quinn rubbed her legs along the edge of his knee.

"So this is it?" Quinn smiled, holding up her hand as Finn gave her a celebratory high-five. Her eyes darted quickly to the fame-hungry soprano, Rachel, who was crouching over the couch, gently critiquing her own musical talent. Quinn smiled, trying to silently make amends for all the hurt she had caused especially when Rachel's unrequited love for Finn was concerned. Rachel eventually found Quinn's warm, comforting smile, returning the expression a little less warmly. Quinn turned to Finn, taken aback by Rachel's underlying ferocity.

"I suppose, are you doing okay?" Quinn smiled, twisting her necklace between her fingers. Finn leant across the back of the couch, resting his hand along his cheek. Rachel watched them carefully, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Quinn nodded, pulling up the top part of her dress quickly.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a sec. The baby's pushing on my bladder and I need to pee" Quinn smiled, trying to push herself up from the sofa, holding a protective arm around her stomach as she walked down the quiet corridor carefully. Rachel turned and began to follow her. Finn noticed Rachel tread carefully towards the door and quickly confronted her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel watched as Finn squeezed her arms, obviously disaffected by their secret and discrete encounter backstage; before they would hopefully take the trophy home to take its rightful place along with their last award for their commendable effort at Sectionals.

"I just need closure; we both said and **did **horrible things that we both need to be forgiven for" Finn thought through her reasoning and smiled, looking to the door for Quinn. Rachel hugged him tightly and ran down the corridor, throwing open the toilet door. Quinn was leaning over the sink, pulling back her hair and smoothing out her makeup with the tip of her fingers. Rachel took the space next to her and adjusted the invisible straps of her bandeau dress, watching her friend's distant expression with her usual analytical accuracy. Quinn took out her eyeliner and began to apply it sparingly around her lower lid, smudging it carefully out from the corners. Rachel turned to her carefully, placing a hand across her back as a gentle sign of reassurance.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. If you've come here to gloat and prove that you're the best 'soprano' or have amazing 'vibrato' or whatever, I don't want to hear it. I came in here to just reapply some eyeliner and then go out to hug my boyfriend" Quinn took a quick pile of toilet paper and began to dab her eyes again. Rachel smiled, still trying to console her friend with a warm greeting and a friendly hug. Quinn began to sob, holding her hand calmly over her mouth.

"Quinn, I'm not here to gloat. I wanted to apologise for trying to take Finn away from you, when he obviously has very strong feelings for you and I am by no means an object of his affections" Quinn shook her head and smiled, blowing loudly into her scrunched up tissue papers. Rachel bowed her head, heading towards the door.

"Wait, Rachel. He loves you. With us, it was just the clique-ish things that fed our relationship not the magic and chemistry that you have with him. It just so happens that I'm having his baby, otherwise we'd have broken up by now and he'd be off singing show tunes with you" Quinn hugged her friend, balancing her head along Rachel's shoulder. Rachel smiled, trying to escape her less-than guilty thoughts that were flying uncontrollably inside her head.

They both stood quietly for a moment, remembering before they were in Glee Club together and news of Quinn's 'immaculate conception' hadn't spread down the corridors of their tiny high-school, where Rachel was just simply known as 'Man-hands" and Quinn was both the head of the cheerleading squad and the school's Celibacy Club and her status within McKinley High was quickly on the rise.

"Finn kissed me. Yes it happened but it wasn't real. The reason we didn't do anything else was because he was insanely in love with you. He still is, we're just friends. Believe me, I wanted 'things' to happen but they didn't because Finn doesn't have the same feelings that he has for you…" Quinn shook her head and smiled politely, still holding onto Rachel's hand and listening guiltily to her heartbreaking confession. Rachel squeezed her hand carefully, occasionally watching Quinn rub her stomach with her newfound maternal instinct.

"There's always going to be camaraderie between the two of us but that's just smoke and mirrors, all he ever talks about is how excited he is at becoming a father and how much he loves you" Rachel stepped forward to somehow hug Quinn, taking her arms around her neck. Quinn laughed quietly, holding onto her silver, floral headband with her spare hand.

"I'm really sorry for calling you 'Man-hands" and everything else" Rachel smiled, patting her friend's stomach carefully. Quinn leant back to give Rachel a better angle, bending her arms against her hips. Quinn turned her head carefully, listening to the quiet blur of sound that was flooding the corridor outside. Rachel's eyes widened as she pulled Quinn out of the toilet and ran down the corridor, still squeezing Quinn's hand as they found their rehearsal room. Finn had been listening casually to their laughter as they came round the corner, holding onto each other's waist tightly. Quinn leant over and whispered into Rachel's ear, which was quickly returned with a 'toothy' white smile and Rachel's surprisingly natural laughter.

This was a welcome diversion from the usual Berry-Fabray bitchy and verbally cattish fights, mostly about Rachel's underlying feelings for the Head Cheerleader's boyfriend. Quinn sat beside both Rachel and Finn, holding onto Finn's arm as Rachel leant over her shoulder protectively. Quinn pulled her boyfriend up carefully from the couch, rushing up the stairs and out onto the vast stage that managed to withhold three show-choirs and the mass of heavy trophies. Finn surveyed the audience and laughed, watching Quinn curtsey slightly; with her arm still fed tightly through the space between his hand and waist.

The drum-roll began and the choirs waited patiently, tapping their feet along the hard wooden boards. Jesse St James was still visibly boasting with envious prematurity. Quinn watched Rachel carefully, staring at Jesse, trying to poorly intimidate him and Vocal Adrenaline. Finn bowed his head, studying Quinn's pained smile carefully. Rachel turned slightly and listened secretly to Quinn's laboured sigh. Finn managed to grab her arm in time as Quinn hit the floor quickly. Rachel surrounded her and held onto her other arm, adjusting her weight until she was able to rest Quinn on the right-hand side of her waist.

Rachel and Finn managed to take Quinn into the rehearsal room, setting her down on a chair and talking to her sweetly. Rachel handed her a glass of water, watching her dry lips touch the icy rim of the glass. Finn squeezed her hand and sighed, trying to work out with his lacking knowledge of biology, why Quinn had fallen so randomly. Rachel rushed upstairs and explained to Mr Schuester as snappily as she could.

"We lost" Rachel murmured, crossing her arms across her chest and slumping down along the couch. Finn patted Quinn on the shoulder, leaning across the back of the sink. Quinn smiled, pulling herself up from the chair and walked up to the stage, blinded slightly by the bright stage lighting. Mr Schuester was still standing on stage, watching the theatre empty, smiling guiltily. Quinn walked up to her choir teacher and listened to his laboured sigh. Quinn noticed the trophy clutched firmly in his hand, it was surprisingly small and barely fit inside his palm. Mr Schuester stepped back and watched Quinn point to the trophy and smile with her gentle sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Mr Schue. I let you down and I shouldn't have pressured you into giving me a song" Quinn stumbled across the stage and sat herself down at the edge, dangling her feet over the side. Mr Schue stood over her, trying to sit himself down beside his gently humble 'soprano'.

"It was my fault, Quinn. I shouldn't have pushed you, I should've left your performance the way it was" Quinn nodded, trying to knock her heels against the front of the stage. Mr Schuester listened carefully to her sharp intake of breath as she leant back, resting rigidly along her arms. Quinn watched the spotlights swerve across the stage as she spread her fingers across the wooden panels.

"I'm going to console the rest of the guys. Do you want me to tell Finn, you're out here?" Quinn glanced down at her swollen feet, trying to relax in her restrictive position. Mr Schue walked away from her and off the stage, still humming along to their home-made medley. Quinn smiled, waiting for Finn to comfort her discretely in his usually sweet gestures and awkwardly complimentary words. Finn swept past her, squeezing his hand along the edge of the stage. Quinn tried to ease herself towards him, pulling abruptly on his shirt sleeve. Finn turned his head, holding onto her hand that was still clenched around his arm. Quinn smiled, tucking her hand neatly underneath her heavy baby bump. Finn listened to her laboured sigh, letting his hand droop over her bump.

"Can I?" Quinn smiled, nodding quickly. Finn patted her bump, watching the baby flutter lightly underneath his fingertips. Quinn leant back and delighted slightly in the attention. Finn edged himself closer towards her, pulling his hand away from her swollen belly. Quinn held onto his waist carefully, resting her cheek sensibly against his chest. Finn laughed as the baby thumped Quinn violently along her side.

"I don't think we've ever finished a song together" Quinn turned away from his scarily innocent stare and smiled, adjusting her skirt as she tried to pull herself up from the stage floor. Finn meanwhile was already trying to assist her with his carefully positioned arms. Quinn rushed to the stairs that had been left after Vocal Adrenaline's show-stopping performance. Finn chased after her, still stumbling up the stairs and smiling. Quinn smiled, trying to stand up strongly along the top step. Finn laughed as Quinn pulled on his arm, threading her fingers through his as they slowly began to listen to the light chords underneath the piano player's fingertips.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked out to the empty theatre, watching Finn take his position. Quinn smiled, trying to pull her hair out from underneath the collar of her dress, wedging the thin silver band between her fingers. Quinn smiled, tiptoeing carefully along the second step.

"_I know that the bridges that I've burned__  
__Along the way__  
__Have left me with these walls and these scars__  
__That won't go away__  
__And opening up, has always been the hardest thing__  
__Until you came_

_So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go__  
__This feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you"_

Finn watched her sit herself down on the third step, neatly tucking her legs to the side and watching him proudly. Finn laughed as he stood above her, stretching out his arm. Quinn accepted it and pulled herself from the step and against his chest. She pursed her lips and began to sing her verses in her usual sultry tones. 

_"__I love when you tell me that I'm pretty__  
__When I just wake up__  
__And I love how you tease me when I'm moody__  
__But it's never too much.__  
__I'm falling fast, and the truth is I'm not scared at all__  
__You climbed my walls_

_So lay here, beside me, just hold me and don't let go__  
__This feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you"_

Quinn smiled, pulling his arm around her waist carefully, still singing delicately as the tears quickly rolled down her cheek. Finn held her comfortably around her waist, leaving a small amount of space for her to breathe. Quinn nudged him lightly, inviting him silently to join her in singing the final lines.

"_So lay here, beside me, just hold me and don't let go__  
__Oh this feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you__"_

Quinn took her silent bow and smiled, squeezing his hand tightly. Mr Schuester pulled back the curtain and smiled, clapping his hands as silently as he could. Finn noticed the flicker of light that had been caught off Will's now-invalid wedding ring and laughed, rushing towards the curtain. Quinn took this chance to hug her choirmaster, who always seemed to inspire them all to achieve whatever they wanted. Will laughed and applauded their impromptu concert for lifting his spirits.

"Finn and I wanted to ask if we could still come to Glee Club after the baby's born" Quinn still held onto his waist, dabbing her tears away with her edge of her index finger. Finn whispered his quiet "please" and stood back, watching Quinn rub the edge of her stomach. Mr Schuester, tucking his hands behind his back and deep into his pockets, smiled as Quinn folded her arm along the strong breadth of Finn's back.

"If you're going to sing like that, we definitely need you back" Finn studied Quinn's innocent smile and wished he could figure what was flying inside her mind. Quinn listened to the silent applause as the club thundered up the stairs and spread out along the stage.

"We may not have won the trophy but we came together as a family because that's what we are; a family. And now we're going to do what families do; hug each other!" Mr Schuester opened out his arms and laughed, waiting to be bombarded with his club's flailing arms as they wrapped themselves around each other. Quinn laughed, feeling the warm heat against her back as Kurt edged in closer towards the hyperactive embrace. Finn bent his head downwards, smiling as Rachel led the chorus of 'We are Family'. Tina held her arm around Artie's neck and laughed, resting her legs against his lap. Quinn joined in along with the chorus, tapping her feet along the stage in her unusually perfect rhythm.

The rest of day was spent at Finn's house; reminiscing about the days when they didn't know each other and when there was no friendships or relationships between them. Quinn sat between Finn's legs, folding her arms over her bump comfortably. Kurt was admiring the retro décor, brushing his hand across the dusty mantelpiece. Mercedes was still trying to figure the controls of Finn's tired Xbox, fighting off aliens along with Tina who managed to beat Finn's top score. Puck was raiding the liquor cabinet, effortlessly spicing up several people's afternoons. Quinn smiled as she took out her hair-band, letting her hair tumble along her shoulders. She excused herself from the circle and rushed upstairs to change out of her sparkly bandeau dress.

Finn smiled, taking a generous gulp from his glass of lemonade. Quinn laughed as she stumbled across the floor of her temporary bedroom, trying to pull her stretching maternity jeans underneath her growing bump. Taking a delicate blouse from the top drawer, Quinn smelt the subtle fragrance of her mother's perfume. The scent lingered on the air for a second as she held it tightly inside her clenched hands.

"Quinn, I…" Puck crept upstairs, creeping carefully across the creaking floorboards. Quinn shrieked slightly as she pulled the blouse across her bump, concealing her modesty as Puck flew through the door.

"Turn around, turn around. I'll talk in a sec, just turn around" Quinn pulled his arm so he was facing towards the door, failing to notice the mirror that was hanging above the sturdy desk. Puck grinned cheekily, watching Quinn struggle to pull her blouse over her head. Quinn turned and groaned, eventually pulling her arms through the delicate sleeves. Puck turned around and smiled, watching Quinn brush through her hair carefully. Taking a clip from the dresser, Quinn tucked a few stray away hairs behind her ear and secured it quickly in place. Puck walked across the room and smiled, pulling out a small package from his back-pocket and handing it to Quinn.

"It's for the baby, when she's born. Mum used to have one for my little sister" Quinn pulled out the large white baby towel from the envelope and smiled, admiring the towel's embroidered hood. As she ran her fingers across the stitching, Puck edged closer towards her. Quinn read the name quietly, noticing the absence of Finn's surname as well as Noah's own. Fabray had been omitted, to be left with Katie. Puck had obviously remembered Quinn's name that she'd chosen and Quinn was happily grateful for this special addition, folding the towel and tucking it carefully amongst the busy mass of baby clothes. Puck smiled, watching Quinn pass by the doorframe and walking down the stairs to her waiting guests. Quinn stumbled off of the bottom steps and almost fell into the lounge, holding onto the back of Finn's leather couch. Tina paused her game and knelt against the bottom of the sofa to watch her friend laugh weakly. Puck stood behind Quinn, trying to brush past her subtly.

Quinn laughed as a tiny flutter fled across the circumference of her bump, Finn rushed to her side, holding his arm around her waist. Quinn shook her head and smiled, pulling his hand over her bump, waiting for his excited response. Quinn watched his awkwardly innocent smile as a foot kicked the palm of his head delicately. Quinn listened to everyone's quiet exclaim, waiting individually for their turn. Kurt indulged in rubbing his hand along the surprisingly neat bump as Quinn leant back, resting her hands against her hip. Finn initiated a group high-five as soon as everyone had finished, feeling for slight tremors from underneath Quinn's skin. Quinn leaned forward over the back of the couch and felt the warm heat that perspired from Finn's hand as he held calmly onto the edge of her fingers sneakily.

"What are you going to call her?" Quinn nodded her head and wedged herself between Finn's legs. Finn smiled, pulling a thickly-bound book from underneath the couch cushion and flicked through the pages, whilst Quinn explained the in-depth reasoning behind the name.

"Katie Elizabeth Hudson" Quinn smiled as Puck noticed the omission of his surname, stumbling through to the kitchen as Quinn followed after him. Puck reached up through the cupboard, trying to find a short glass. Quinn listened to his deep sigh, still rubbing the edge of her blouse.

"Why, Quinn? Am I not good enough for you? I worked my ass off to provide for the kid and you suddenly don't use my surname" Quinn crept up to him, letting a string of tears trickle down her cheek. Puck turned around abruptly; squeezing the upper part of her arms, listening to Quinn's fractured speech.

"You don't think she's going to have a messed life as it is without wondering why she doesn't look anything like the man who's supposed to be her dad. I wanted to spare her the humiliation" Quinn shook herself free, rushing to the kitchen sink, pouring a tall glass of water. Puck shook his head, pulling her towards the back of the kitchen cabinets. Quinn held the glass carefully between his fingers, hesitating to throw it over him. Finn listened carefully to the silent bickering, diverting his attention towards his losing battle over the Xbox. Quinn leant back against the bank of kitchen cabinets, tying a bow with the ties of her blouse. Puck took a sip from his glass and followed her willingly across the kitchen.

"Nine months ago, I was the head-cheerleader, the bitchy girlfriend of the school's star quarterback; not pregnant and worrying about whether or not I made the right decision to keep my baby. I thought it was the best thing to do; to keep her own 'dad's' surname" Quinn listened quietly to the sound of subdued laughter and crept back into the living room. Finn threw down his controller and held her tightly, pulling his fingers through her hair gently. Quinn clung onto the back of Finn's shirt and began to sob, trying to speak calmly through her inconsistent crying.

"Should we k-keep your name?" Quinn leant back as Finn locked his fingers around her waist. The others watched in shock, creeping slowly towards the door. Quinn noticed them try to leave and smiled, waving goodbye as they each made their way outside onto the porch. Puck was still calming down in the kitchen, watching Quinn rest her hands over her bump which had been stretching to hold the weight of her child, their child.

"If it makes you feel better. We can use yours for the time-being" Finn smiled, trying to edge closer to the refrigerator, pulling open the stiff door and taking out a bottle of root beer from the top shelf. Quinn still hung onto Finn's waist, linking her fingers through his jean's loopholes. Finn smiled, popping open the cap of the bottle and set it down along the work-surface. Quinn smiled, pulling her hands from around her waist and re-adjusting her hair slightly. Puck excused himself, taking his hoodie from the back of the couch. Quinn noticed his lingering stare, hoping he would quickly leave them be. Finn rubbed his hand down the edge of her thin blouse, making quick use of the limited space between them.

"I love you, Quinn" Quinn smiled, standing awkwardly on the edge of her toes, pulling tightly around his neck. Finn lifted her chin slightly, pressing his lips sweetly against hers. Quinn rubbed the edge of his cheek, still startled by the sudden act that she had been a part of. Quinn quickly pulled his head towards her, kissing his lips gently. Finn waited until she lifted her head upwards, letting her sweet kisses seep into his skin. Quinn smiled, lifting her hands across his shoulders. Pulling along his neatly-ironed dress shirt, Quinn pressed her fingers against his subtly stretching muscles.

Finn smiled, nudging her arm as they made their way carefully through to the living room. Quinn wrestled carelessly with her conscience as she began to pull herself cautiously onto the couch. Seeing her struggle tirelessly, Finn laughed as he assisted her quickly. Eventually, Quinn was resting between Finn's legs, poring carefully over their currently demanding situation. Finn noticed a sudden change in his girlfriend's behaviour as her sighs became laboured and unusually consistent.

Pulling his numbing arm out from underneath her stomach, Finn rummaged carefully into the depths of his back pocket. Quinn noticed the struggling and laughed, taking his hand from his pocket. Finn cursed gently as a light 'chink' was heard as the mystery gift fell to the floor. Quinn smiled as he leant over the edge of the couch, reaching for the gift. Finn held the gift loosely in his hand, stealing it away from her gaze. Quinn struggled to prise it away from his fingers, attempting slowly to entice him in revealing it. Finn smiled, stuffing his pocket quickly. Quinn crossed her arms and did not press him any further, instead choosing to sit back down again. Finn rested the length of his arm along the couch, smiling slyly, rolling the gift around secretly along his fingers.

The rest of day was spent in careful silence; Quinn smiled, and occasionally pulled Finn's hand along her stomach as the baby gave her a gentle kick.

_**Lima General Hospital, Present Day**_

Quinn remembered quickly the intense emotion that drove all of them towards undoubted success. She did not feel it as much as Rachel but she knew something was pulling her to succeed. Her baby was quickly becoming her everything; her daily routine had to be neatly managed because of her little baby Drizzle, including getting rid of her daily moisturiser as the scent of the lotion caused her to retch at regular intervals.

Quinn smiled quickly, pulling the sleeves of her hoodie down over her wrists. Finn was listening to her mumblings, helping Quinn to pull her sleeves even tighter over her hands. Quinn turned over, trying to find a more comfortable position, folding her hands over her stomach. Finn held her hand carefully, shuffling up to the bed. Quinn smiled, rubbing his arm carefully, trying to speak without her tired huskiness. Finn laughed at her several attempts, holding the cup of ice-chips to her lips. Quinn tried to rub his arms carefully, sucking quickly on her ice-chips. Finn tucked her hair intricately behind her ear, taking a breath before taking a deep breath inwards.

"Baby, you have to calm down" Quinn smiled, rubbing the inside of his arm, talking to him with a quietly hypocritical undertone. Finn bent his head into the empty space around her arm, running his fingers along her waist attentively.

"I can't help it. I don't like the idea of you being like _this_" Quinn laughed contently, feeding her fingers through his damp, sticky hair, kissing the edge of his cheek softly. Finn smiled, listened carefully and buried his head underneath her arm like a child. Quinn managed to pull her arm from underneath his head, dipping her fingers into the plastic cup and dabbing the icy water along his neck.

"You're going to be in there, holding my hand the whole time. If anything happens, you'll be the first person to know about it" Quinn smiled, pulling his hand closer to her stomach, holding it in place carefully. Finn threaded his fingers between hers, taking his time before opening his mouth again.

"I'm just so tired, it just makes me more nervous" Quinn smiled, trying to pull open the drawer beside her bed. Finn looked up and laughed, taking the photograph carefully in his hands. The picture was almost fading and the picture frame was rusting at the edges. Finn rubbed the glass and flicked away the dust quickly. Quinn leaned over and listened to his sighs of memory. Finn fed his hand carefully through the knotted threads of her hair, trying to remember the day vividly.

"I packed my bag weeks ago and couldn't forget this" Quinn smiled, tapping graciously against the glass. Finn listened carefully to his girlfriend's quiet and surprisingly calm exclaim. The photo was then lifted carefully onto the bedside table and quickly forgotten. Quinn lifted her hands quickly to her cheek and sighed carefully.

Dr Carlson opened the door and smiled, trying to initiate some sort of doctor-patient conversation. Quinn noticed him in the corner of her eye and ushered him into the room, wearing a grin on her perfectly bronzed face. Finn moved out to make room for Dr Carlson who sat alongside the bed, carefully folding over the pages over his customary clipboard.

"We're going to get you down to theatre now" Quinn smiled, holding her bump comfortably in her hands. Finn watched her hair tumble carefully along her shoulder. Quinn managed to pull herself up against the back of the bed as Finn tried to unzip his hoodie and pull it off her shoulders.

Finn smiled, folding his hoodie over his arm and following his unconscious girlfriend out of the door. He rushed down the corridor, turning every corner and trying to keep his breath. Quinn's hands tumbled along the bed, her sense of perception and gravity were quickly deteriorating. Dr Carlson held on tightly to the strong metal bars on either side of the bed, running down the corridor into theatre.

After a confusing trip down the corridor, Finn threw open the door quickly and rushed to Quinn's side, taking her hand and pulling the chair up to her. Dr Carlson was still there, after administering the epidural carefully into her lower back. Quinn waited for the epidural to seep effortlessly up her back as Finn held onto the edge of her fingers. Quinn listened carefully to the mixture of words that were slowly becoming less definable.

Finn was pulled into a separate room as Quinn was quickly sedated as painlessly as possible. The nurses surrounded him, covering him in the usual sickly green-coloured hospital uniform and pulling a hospital cap carefully over his drooping, adolescent hairstyle. He listened nervously to the squeaking of the bed's wheels and was slowly told to remain calm before he opened the doors to theatre. Quinn was still lying on the bed carefully, watching the glinting lights above her head.

"She's in here. You can sit down next to her and just speak to her as calmly as you can" Finn held onto the edge of her fingers carefully, resting his chin along the pillow. Quinn turned her head and smiled, breathing deeply as a thin green drape was pulled up to cover her stomach. Finn stood up from his stool and sighed, still squeezing her hand with every ounce of his support. Quinn watched him sit back and rest his chin against her stiffly 'puffed-up' pillow.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, tapping her fingers carefully and listening the muted beeping from the monitors.

"Nothing yet, they've just put in a couple of tubes" Finn watched carefully as the heavy clip was attached to the tip of her finger. Quinn smiled, pulling on the knots in her hair. Finn helped her untangle the last knots carefully, holding closely to the edge of her fingers.

"I want my mum. I _really_ need her now" Quinn could feel the tears trickle carefully along her clearly defined cheekbones. Finn dabbed her cheek carefully, pulling his surgical cap over his hair. Quinn lay back and closed her eyes for a split-second, gasping as Dr Carlson pushed the needle carefully into her arm.

Finn pressed his forehead against hers and sighed, pulling at her hair intricately. Quinn leant towards him, squeezing his hand and listening again to the distant noises at the edge of the operating table. Finn managed to lift his head up against the edge of her hairline. A tear trickled slowly down the bridge of his nose as he nudged Quinn's cheek sweetly. Quinn smiled slightly, pressing her hand against her chest, wrestling with her overly fragile emotion. Finn lifted himself from the rigid stool, studying the room carefully.

"We need to start covering the area with an anti-bacterial wash. It's going to be cold so just try and take your mind off of it" Quinn laughed with careful sarcasm, gasping as the wash was scrubbed cautiously across her stomach.

Finn smiled, pulling down his surgical cap over his drooping hair. Quinn turned to him, sighing as the doctors surrounded her, masked in their hygienic coveralls. Finn lifted her head up as she rested her hand along the pillow, rubbing either side of her pale, distant face carefully. Quinn watched him carefully, catching the light in his dark eyes. Finn smiled, trying to listen carefully to anything that seemed out of the ordinary as the doctors prepared to make the delicate incision.

Quinn closed her eyes, letting her eyelashes brush against her cheeks gently. She suddenly leant forward, feeling a strong impulse to punch down on Finn's hand. Dr Carlson patted his forehead with the back of his hand, throwing down the cotton swab across the metal dish. Finn watched carefully as Dr Carlson muttered something inaudible to one of his colleagues, occasionally glancing over at the poorly adjusted sixteen year-olds who were still being kept 'in the dark'.

A sudden sensation fled up her back as Quinn squeezed the life from Finn's hand. Dr Carlson gasped as he managed to pull out the baby's body with careful ease, with his fingers fastened firmly around her ankle. Dr Carlson began to wrap the baby carefully, ushering Finn over discretely. Quinn thumbed her fingers through her hair carefully; Finn crept around the bed and held his breath.

"That's a really long…" Finn watched as Dr Carlson held the baby tightly, pulling the thick towel around 'her' thin, red body; still laughing at Finn's naivety. Another of his colleagues held out a pair of surgical scissors which Finn eventually held onto.

"Is she okay?" Quinn whispered silently, still resting carefully along the stiffly decorated operating table. Finn had managed to separate mother from baby and hold 'his' daughter briefly, walking past the surgeons and sitting down carefully on his stool. Katie's scrunched up face exuded newborn innocence, her fingers were carefully tangled up amongst her warm towel and her dark hair was gently knotted along her non-existent hairline. Finn laughed carefully as Katie opened her mouth to let out her first, overdue yawn.

"She looks like a giant raisin" Quinn smiled, pulling down the soft towel around her gentle face. Katie began to open her dark green eyes with childish curiosity, first focusing her attention on the dark blonde blur whose fingers had become accidentally lodged between the warm towels that Katie had been wrapped tightly in.

Katie rubbed her lips together, noticing the blurred mess that was going to be her daddy, slowly disappearing as a flurry of green-coated carried her away. Quinn studied the careful expressions of the collective array of surgeons, with her surprising analytical flair; pulling Finn's hand closer to the edge of the bed. Finn turned slightly, watching her eyes burn with tears without reservation. Quinn spread out her hands, closing her eyes as Finn dabbed his fingers along her palm.

Finn watched the doctors wheel Katie away in a suffocating incubator. Dr Carlson knelt down beside the operating table and sighed. Quinn listened to his laboured breathing with unusual analytical flair and purpose. Finn folded Quinn's hand underneath his chin, allowing his metaphorical, masculine wall to break down as his tears rolled down the edge of Quinn's fingers. Quinn turned her head slightly, watching his eyes dart across her face, flushed and naked from make-up that would ineffectively conceal her imperfections.

"We noticed the baby's breathing was inconsistent and it seems she has a hole in her heart" Quinn swept her finger along her cheek and closed her eyes, pulling on the edge of her hair. Finn left his palm bare, rubbing her forehead as Quinn wept, hiding her face carefully within her hands. Quinn held her now empty stomach, scratching the inside of her anaesthetised arm deliberately. Finn brushed his hand along her cheek, feeling the cool temperate cold underneath his fingers. Quinn watched the empty door attentively, still acknowledging Dr Carlson's quietly considerate diagnosis.

"The hole isn't as big as we expected so it's not going to cause any major problems for her but we're going to have monitor her hourly" Finn touched the edge of his chest, testing his irregular heart-beat. Quinn placed her hand against his, dabbing her fingers along either side of his shaking hand as he stared into the mellow depths of her usually fiery eyes. Finn managed to purse his lips against the edge of her cheek, pressing his fingertips against the palm of her hand. Quinn noticed the slight movement as the same group of doctors began to wheel her out of the now empty theatre.

Quinn noticed the same, familiar doors that led onto more wards packed with expectant mothers, waiting for their babies to be born. She envied their position as she was wheeled carefully into her room, complete with fresh flowers that dangled carelessly over the edge of the vase. Quinn folded her arms over her empty stomach, opening out her palms as Finn took back his original place beside her bed. Quinn smiled, pulling his hoodie from the arm of the chair and folding it quickly around her shoulders.

Dr Carlson sat himself down at the edge of the bed, attempting to answer any precautionary questions. Quinn tapped her fingers against the bedside table, ready to ask her questions but deliberating closely on the delivery.

"When can we see her?" Quinn smiled, squeezing the edge of Finn's fingers carefully. Dr Carlson bowed his head and stared down quietly at his feet. Quinn leant forward, pressing her doctor further.

"As soon as she has been equipped with everything she needs to keep her safe and comfortable" Quinn smiled, hoping it would be sooner than expected. Finn held her hand calmly, pulling the chair closer to her bed. Quinn bent her legs across the bed, leaning underneath Finn's chin neatly. Finn rubbed the edge of her cheek carefully, pressing his lips against the thinly plaited lengths of her hair. Quinn managed to let the corners of her lips curve, into a politely intimate smile as Finn felt her tears trickle effortlessly along the bridge of her nose.

Quinn pulled her hair through a round loop as she stretched out her hair-band between her fingers. Finn smiled, watching her naked fingers carefully, her slightly glittery fingernails still held some of its original shine. Quinn edged herself against the bed, tucking her hands neatly into her lap. Finn's hair drooped slightly as he pressed his lips sweetly against her cheek as Quinn brushed her fingers along the tightening skin along his neck. Quinn nudged his cheek slightly, waiting for his naively sweet response. Finn laughed, pulling out a small, thinly-decorated gift, neatly fastened together with a thin, shiny piece of ribbon. Quinn smiled, folding out her hand out gently, watching the tiny specks of glitter spark out underneath the lamplight.

"This is for you, I picked it out a year ago and couldn't find the right way or place to give it to you" Quinn smiled, pushing her finger through the gap between the folds of paper. Finn listened to the tear in the paper, pulling on her hand carefully. Quinn managed to let out a slightly childish squeak, holding the ring comfortably along her palm. Finn held her hand calmly, pointing to the delicate detail around the white-gold band. Quinn smiled, admiring the supreme glint as the small, miniature diamonds danced underneath the subdued hospital lighting.

"I love you a little too much right now" Finn managed to kiss her again sweetly, pulling on the tips of her fingers, pushing her hand down further against the stiff bedcovers. Quinn watched Dr Carlson pull the door open, pressing the clipboard against his doctor's coat carefully. Finn teased her slightly, folding his girlfriend's arm tightly behind her back, tightening the muscles in her shoulder sorely. Quinn felt the enticing burning sensation as she pulled on the edge of the covers, watching Finn sit back in his original seat. Quinn turned along her left-hand side, resting her cheek against her hand numbly.

"She looked so helpless, in her tiny incubator and with all the tubes around her. I just wanted pick her up and tell her everything's going to be okay. Cos I'm her dad, Quinn, that's all I've ever wanted to be, ever since she was a little tiny speck" Quinn nudged the length of his hand, watching the quick flicker of nerves between his fingers. Finn smiled, listening attentively for her fractured speech as Quinn managed to purse her lips thoughtfully.

Quinn looked over her arm, watching Finn squeeze her sweetly scented skin. Finn nudged her skin, kissing the edge of her hand as they waited in careful silence. Finn smiled, pulling her fingers apart from his hand, realising that Quinn left tiny, shallow indents in his skin. Quinn stretched out her fingers across the bed-sheets, chipping away the slightly glittered nail polish.

Dr Carlson tucked his hand neatly around the door, opening it ajar. Quinn rubbed Finn's cheek, as Dr Carlson sat himself at the end of the bed. Finn tucked his hand neatly behind her back, listening calmly to the courteous doctor's mute response. Quinn smiled, trying to pull at her ponytail quickly, moaning as her fingers snagged the tiny strands of hair. Finn left a careful imprint against the bedcovers, pulling his girlfriend's hand carefully into his lap. Dr Carlson filed through his papers, clicking the top of his pen and smiling.

"We're monitoring her in every possible way and she has shown enough improvement so you should be able to see her in about an hour" Quinn smiled, dabbing the rims of her eyes slightly, watching Finn bite childishly onto his fingernails, and sucking carelessly on the edge of his lips. The thoughts lingered amongst them, Quinn, unable to speak, pulled her quivering body carefully from the bed. Finn slowly recoiled from the chair, willingly following her down the crowded corridor.

Quinn fought her way quickly through the crowd, watching the night quickly disappear underneath the sun's darkly-lit canvas. Finn managed to catch hold of her arm, squeezing her unusually dry skin. Quinn listened carefully to his sickly sweet declarations, turning to him quickly. Finn held his arms tightly over her shoulders, letting her tears dampen the dark material of his shirt. Quinn dragged her fingers across his back, rolling her cheek along his chest. Finn smiled, allowing the muscles in his shoulders to relax and his arms to pull tighter around Quinn's waist. Quinn smiled, pulling her sleeves over her bruised knuckles and leaning against Finn's damp palm. Finn listened carefully to the distant murmurings, hoping Quinn would keep pressing herself against him as he silently enjoyed playing the part of her 'protector'. Quinn released herself slightly, focusing her attention on her doting boyfriend.

"Are we ready to go back? I can't take you running off again" Quinn fed her fingers through Finn's arm as she pulled them through the passing crowds. Dr Carlson had disappeared from the room, leaving behind a slip of paper disclosing their baby's visiting hours. Quinn smiled, taking her bag carefully onto the bed. Finn sat himself down in the chair and smiled, stretching out his arms over his head. Pulling out a pair of her old jeans and a pretty blouse, Quinn scraped her hair up to the nape of her neck. Finn smiled, taking her hand quickly as Quinn held the door apart with the edge of her fingers. Quinn nudged his cheek, sweeping her hand across his slightly stubbled chin. Finn relaxed back into his chair, listening carefully to his girlfriend's light footsteps across the cold floor.

Quinn opened an empty toilet door, pulling out her spare clothes. Untying her papery-thin nightgown, Quinn slipped it carefully down and over her shoulders. The material had left dark red marks along her arms and across her back. Scratching at the bruises, Quinn watched her reflection carefully between the gap in the toilet door. The marks had spread across her back, the colour became more defined and the pain began to plague her more until her fingers grew tired. Quinn closed her eyes and pulled up her old, worn-out jeans. The final button pressed against her skin as Quinn leant against the back of the toilet door.

Quinn folded the papery-thin hospital gown over her arm and watched her reflection carefully in the mirror. Her hair was thin and unusually lifeless, trailing along her shoulders as she examined her tired appearance in her usual analytical detail. Quinn held out her arms crookedly, glancing down at the empty space between her hands. Sighing gently, Quinn held her belongings carefully as she opened the toilet door.

"Quinn, where is she?" Quinn turned quickly, catching of him. Puck was standing awkwardly, holding a carefully wrapped behind his back. He'd managed to change into a neatly-ironed shirt and his trademark 'bad-boy' leather jacket. Quinn smiled, listening carefully to his insistent tone. Puck watched her empty belly curve slightly underneath her blouse, the folds of her skin had disappeared and the stretching bump had been replaced with a smoother, flatter exterior. Quinn tucked down the collar of her blouse and continued her path down the busy corridor.

"Where is the kid?" Quinn shook her head and smiled, pulling a thin strand of hair out from in front of her eyes. Puck pressed her further, rummaging through his pockets quickly. Quinn held onto his arm carefully, watching Puck flatten his trademark Mohawk.

"The kid is in Intensive Care, fighting for **her **life" Quinn listened quietly, pulling Puck to a seat. Puck smiled, holding out his gift proudly. Quinn held it quickly in her lap, pulling on the wrapping paper between her fingers. Puck opened out his jacket, pulling out a thick envelope from his inside pocket. Quinn took the envelope from him courteously, opening the thick brown package. Puck watched her carefully, taking the money from her as Quinn fell back in her seat.

"Money, is that what this whole 'fatherhood' thing is about to you?" Quinn snatched away the bundle of money and threw it back quickly into the thick brown envelope. Finn took the envelope and tucked it back into his pocket, listening to Quinn's light footsteps. Puck watched as she disappeared through the crowd, folding the nightshirt tightly across her arm. Quinn held the collar of her blouse, rubbing her fingers along the dusky pink material. Puck smiled, holding the abandoned gift carefully in his lap.

Quinn shook the door handle quickly, fighting back her tears. Finn watched her quickly, pulling on the door handle. Quinn smiled, folding her clothes into her bag and returning to the window. Finn followed her carefully, watching the distant traffic escape the hospital parking lot. Quinn dabbed the windowpane slowly, waiting for the cold damp condensation to roll down the window and along the sill. Quinn released her hand from the pane; instead she dragged her fingers across the windowsill. Finn watched as she pressed her forehead against the cold glass, pulling the edge of his sleeve carefully.

Finn nudged her cheek, squeezing her palm carefully. Quinn smiled, tiptoeing slowly over to the opposite side of the small, dimly-lit room. Finn opened the door, still holding onto Quinn's hand carefully.

"Where are you taking me?" Quinn smiled, noticing an absence of people around her hospital room. Finn held her hand carefully, pulling her into his arms.

"To see Katie" Quinn wrapped her arm across his waist and smiled.

**Author's Note: YES! I've finally finished writing another chapter! Sorry if it sounds a bit open-ended but I just wanted to leave it on a nice cliffhanger. Enjoy! P.S. Sorry for any grammatical errors, especially with missing words. **


	7. Chapter 7: Send Her My Love: Part Two

**The following chapter takes place between 4:00am and 5:00am. Quinn is tired and worn out from her ordeal, still questioning her role as a mother to her hour-old baby. Finn attempts to bond with their baby, without remembering Katie's true paternity. The rest of the glee club rallies together and visit their newest member, the littlest Hudson. Songs are sung and congratulations are given, but silent secrets begin to unravel surrounding everyone's favourite quarterback and everyone's annoyingly talented soprano, Rachel Berry, but more importantly the pregnant ex-cheerleader, who finds out about their deadly tryst in the auditorium and who had begun to realise that she had developed feelings for her 'boyfriend', Finn Hudson.**

**This story and/or chapter is set in an incredibly Alternative Universe, where Puck and Quinn slept together whilst Finn was 'wooing' Rachel into either re-joining Glee Club or whilst they had the 'secret picnic' in the auditorium. Quinn finds out through her notorious sneaking and immediately seeks advice and comfort from Puck, who later takes advantage of her delicate situation. **

**Songs Included:**

"_**You'll Be In My Heart" – Phil Collins**_

"_**Gracie" – Ben Folds (Re-written as "Katie")**_

"_**Without You" – Rosario Dawson & Adam Pascal, featuring the cast of Rent (Movie Version)**_

"_**Isn't She Lovely?" – Stevie Wonder **_

"_**I Know Him So Well" Idina Menzel & Kerry Ellis (Chess, Tim Rice, Bjorn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson)**_

**Chapter Seven: Send Her My Love: Part Two**

"She's beautiful" Quinn pressed her fingers against the incubator's hard plastic surface, watching her daughter sleep tirelessly as best she could.

Her breathing created circles around her daughter's tiny, bare body as she watched the delicately tiny fingers fold back into her deliciously pink palm. Finn held her arm as she leant forward, pushing her cheek along the thick plastic lining. Quinn smiled, breathing against the incubator and dragging her fingers around the plastic, drawing a perfectly symmetrical heart around her daughter's face. Finn smiled, resting his hand along the edge of the incubator. Quinn pulled her hair quickly from her hair-band, looping it around her wrist. Finn listened to the quick click of the circular windows, watching Quinn pull her arms through the holes, rubbing Katie's thin arms gently with the inside of her index finger.

"She's my perfect mistake" Quinn smiled, spreading out her daughter's fingers as she quietly turned her head. Finn listened to the muted beeping from the monitors that surrounded them. Quinn began to hum a tune inaudibly, pulling her arms from the holes carefully and pressing the windows against the thick plastic and locking them tightly shut. Finn smiled, pulling the edge of his hoodie to cover his bruised knuckles. Quinn left an equal space between either side of the incubator's circular windows. Finn pressed his fingers against the hard, protective plastic of the incubator walls. Quinn watched his desperately happy smile, dabbing her cool fingers along his neck. Finn smiled as he leant back against her hand, rubbing her damp forehead with the back of his hand.

Quinn watched as Finn pulled open the circular window and flicked up the tiny strands of Katie's hair as she managed to sleep peacefully. Katie pursed her lips as her parents watched her closely. Quinn threaded her arm through the thickly rimmed hole, taking her daughter's fingers carefully. Finn managed to squeeze the length of her arm, watching the colour turn red as he listened carefully to his daughter's whimpers. Quinn held the edge of her daughter's blanket, rearranging the corners slightly. Finn tucked his hand underneath Katie's head, watching Katie roll her cheek along his hand.

Katie opened her eyes and stared at her parents through the thick plastic walls of her incubator. Suddenly, she let out a shrill scream; as innocent as she was in her delivery, she was reminded of the silence that had left the room. Quinn twisted the lock, pulling down the larger window and lifted Katie into the crook of her arm. The tubes twisted around her tiny, naked body and along her mother's arm. Finn took hold of her finger and marvelled at her strength. Quinn smiled, tracing lines down the side of her daughter's chest. Finn laughed as Katie took hold of his finger, squeezing it tightly. Quinn pulled her daughter against her thin, dusky-pink blouse, rubbing her back lightly. Finn slid past them, kneeling opposite his girlfriend's lap. Quinn folded out her arms, resting Katie along them gently. Finn stroked the baby's gently warm cheek with the back of his hand, wiping the few left-over tears away.

"Come stop your crying  
and we'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry"

Quinn smiled, rubbing the edge of Katie's stomach as she watched her mouth curve delicately at either edge. Finn leant over his daughter carefully, taking gentle care whilst he held her fingers desperately. Quinn rested Katie's head along her shoulder, rubbing the almost-invisible tuft of hair that was slightly flicked up on top of her head. Katie turned her head to her mother's neck and pouted her rosy-red lips. Quinn laughed slightly as the pouting sent a weirdly tickling sensation along her neck. Finn smiled, tucking the edge of the baby-grow underneath her legs. Quinn held Katie comfortably, taking her chubby arms from around her neck and kissing each finger sweetly. Katie began to cry again, this time garnering the attention of one solitary doctor. Quinn turned and smiled, listening carefully to the doctor's instruction. Slipping her child back into the hygienic and crushingly warm incubator, Quinn sat back and still silently crushed, diverted her attention and adoration towards her daughter, who turned to her and unknowingly smiled.

"I'll see you around, Katie" Quinn smiled, folding up her blanket and followed Finn to the door. Finn nudged her quickly, pulling the elasticated edge of her blouse and smiling suggestively. Quinn folded her arms around his neck and smiled, resting her head along his chest as he rocked them both back and forth on the heels of his feet. Finn smiled, spreading his fingers across the lower part of his girlfriend's back. Quinn dragged her arms along the muscular contours of Finn's arms and pressed her forehead against the lining of his hoodie that covered his chest. Quinn pulled the edge of his sleeves and laughed, slipping her hands inside of them, rubbing the warm skin around his wrists. Finn took her hands and watched her brow furrow. Quinn shook her shoulder, trying to get the sleeve of her cardigan to travel further up her arm. Finn laughed, helping her carefully adjust the length of her sleeve. Quinn smiled, watching Finn's pursing lips and raised eyebrows with clever humour and delicate curiosity.

"You saved my life today…you save my life every day. I'm just waiting for the day where I'm the heroine instead of the damsel in distress" Quinn nudged his chin carefully, taking his hand and folding her head to fit delicately underneath his chin. Finn smiled, adjusting his arm to fit Quinn's hand underneath its strong, genetic make-up. Quinn rested her hand along his arm and let out a deliciously polite and rare sigh. Finn smiled, scraping Quinn's hair from her face and pressed his lips against hers. Quinn balanced awkwardly on her feet, hoping to gather more extension along her legs. Finn listened carefully to the sharply discrete exhale of breath, relaxing the corners of his mouth as Quinn took either side of his face in her hands and pressed her rosy-red lips further across his. Finn smiled, tracing the edge of her cheek and pressing the tips of her fingers along the band of his jeans. Quinn pulled her head back, letting her hair fall, along the delicate material of her dusky-pink blouse.

"This trumps my birthday, Christmas, the day I found a penny and the day you finally agreed to go out with me" Quinn laughed at his naively sweet response, watching him walk down the corridor still holding her hand. Finn pulled them into their quiet room, throwing the sheets off the bed. Quinn laughed, pulling away from him slightly. Finn released his hands and returned the bed to its original state, still sitting down with her neatly in front of him. Quinn smiled, plaiting her hair delicately as Finn placed a hand along the back of her blouse. Quinn propped up her knee against the space in between his legs, holding her arms around his neck comfortably. Finn locked his arms around her waist, pressing his cheek along her stomach. Quinn dragged her fingers through his hair and laughed, pressing her lips either side of his cheek. Finn smiled, happy to be indulged by her once more, relaxing his hands around her waist but still hanging his fingers along her hips. Quinn slid her knees in between her boyfriend's legs and pushed herself into his chest, allowing them both to fall back onto the bed.

Quinn managed to pull herself from his chest and stared down at his unburdened expression. Finn smiled, pulling her back down and holding her tightly around her arms. Quinn watched the zip of his hoodie unashamedly as she pulled on it, revealing the dark blue shirt that was hidden beneath it. Finn folded his arm over the rest of Quinn's shoulder, taking a sun-bleached lock of her hair proudly between his fingers. Quinn leant forward, allowing him to take in the sweetly overpowering scent of apples. Finn smiled, nudging her chin quickly. Quinn released her fingers from along the zip, pressing the palm of her hand along the skin that protected his heart. Finn smiled, holding it carefully in place as he watched the thin, silver band dance in the subdued sunlight. Quinn held up her hand and smiled, flicking out her fingers proudly. Finn meanwhile, pressed his fingers along the lower part of her back. Quinn stretched her back, until she balanced precariously against the palms of his hands. Finn groaned as he struggled to hold his arms strong enough around her waist. Quinn tucked her legs either side of his torso, dabbing the edge of his cheek with the tip of her finger. Finn struggled to laugh as Quinn dug her fingers into his chest, clinging onto his perfectly creased seam down the length of his shirt. Quinn pulled back and held her cheek carefully, passing her fingers across her delicate, porcelain skin. Finn fed his fingers through the elasticated band of her blouse as Quinn smiled, leaning back to sincerely test the strength along his arms. Finn smiled, pressing his fingers into her deliciously smooth skin. Quinn pressed her fingers along his neck, managing to smile as he shrieked loudly.

"She's here. She's here and she's the best girl I've ever known" Quinn laughed as she rested her elbows along either side of his chest, fastening her hands together. Finn stretched out his arms and smiled, tucking his hands underneath his hand. Quinn spread her fingers along the covers, reaching towards his cheek until she pressed her lips along the slightly adolescent stubble that had been left across his cheek absently. Finn held his arms around her hips and smiled, already eager to return the display of affection. Quinn fell into his arms, thumbing her fingers through her hair until she felt the pull from his hands as he kissed the edge of her lips. Quinn smiled as her absent tears blemished his near-perfect skin, rolling along his chin and down his neck. Quinn laughed, pressing her forehead along the bridge of his nose. Finn rubbed the line that her tears had left, smiling as he watched her painfully happy expression.

"She looks like you, I mean I haven't seen a baby photo but if I had to guess, it'd be true" Quinn laughed, pressing her hand against her now flat stomach, pulling herself from the bed until Finn followed her. Quinn pushed open the door, reaching back for the comforting warmth of Finn's hand. Finn took her hand and smiled, following her willingly to Intensive Care, where their daughter still lay calmly in her hygienic incubator. Quinn sat herself beside the incubator as Katie turned to her, folding out her chubby arm. Quinn pressed her fingers against the plastic wall, watching her consistent breathing create thick clouds in front of her daughter's dark green eyes. Finn smiled as Quinn pulled her index finger along the incubator's thick lining, stretching to avoid the large holes set out across her path.

"I love you" Quinn whispered, digging her palm into his leg as she guiltily enjoyed listening his girlish shrieking. Finn smiled until Quinn leant back, resting her head along his chest as he pressed his lips against her cheek.

"I love you too" Quinn smiled, watching Katie's fist clench tightly as the thin tube tangled itself along her arms. Quinn pulled at the separate windows, attempting a safe rescue. Tugging at the tubes, Quinn lifted her daughter's arm out of the loop that the thin, plastic tubing had made. Katie squirmed, watching her parents with her piercing brown eyes. Once Katie had been freed from the suffocating tubes, Quinn returned to her seat beside Finn, who pressed his fingers along her arm and handed her a warm Styrofoam cup. Quinn smiled, pressing the thick, plastic lid along the edge of her mouth. Finn noticed the make-up awkwardly line her eyes, a quick flicker of pale eye-shadow had been spread across her eyelid neatly and a generous touch of helpful lip-balm completed her unusually glossy beauty regime.

"Being happy suits you" Quinn smiled, unravelling her earphones from around her iPod. Finn took one of the buds and pressed it to his ear, listening for the opening chords. Quinn opened out her hand, humming along to the gently upbeat song that she had remembered so well. Finn traced his fingers along her palm, watching the skin stretch across her back as her blouse became fiercely sheer. Quinn took her fingers around the elasticated band, pulling it gradually down over her jean pockets. Finn pressed his hand along her back and watched her secretly until she turned to him, taking his hand to her chest.

"It's you, all you" Quinn nudged him quickly, Finn watched Katie finally close her eyes along the crisp white stretch of coarse cotton. Quinn dug her fingers into the edge of his hand, smiling until he pressed his lips along her defined cheekbone. Finn laughed as she snatched away his hand, opening one of the windows and feeding his hand through with surprising ease. Finn held onto Katie's wrist carefully for a second, watching her childishly innocent smile dissolve into a simple curve at either corner of her mouth. Quinn smiled, leaning carefully along his shoulder until she listened to the pleasing click of the plastic window being closed.

Quinn turned slightly, noticing a mismatched flurry of skirt that belonged to her new best friend, Rachel. She opened out her hand, ushering Rachel into the room. Finn still watched Katie who had taken to sucking at the edge of her feet, rocking along her back tirelessly.

"Quinn, she's beautiful" Rachel bent down to take a prolonged look at their newest member. Quinn smiled as she rubbed her flat stomach, stretching back and still listening to Finn's labored sighs. Quinn watched him carefully as he struggled to avoid Rachel, who beamed at him with her fiercely white teeth. Quinn tangled her arm between his, still pulling at the sleeve of her blouse. Rachel noticed Quinn's iPod lying on the table, unwinding the earphones as she spoke.

"You have surprisingly good taste for a cheerleader" Rachel rifled through the library of Quinn's music, smiling after finally choosing a song. Quinn pursed her lips, rubbing the space between his neck and the start of his hairline.

"Ex-cheerleader. Glee Club's all I have left" Quinn smiled, pressing her fingers up against the cold plastic. Finn pulled the neck of his hoodie tighter, attempting to take the zip between his fingers. Quinn tucked her hand behind her head, leaning back as Rachel still sat beside her, dignified and surprisingly silent. Quinn fed her hand through the window, rubbing Katie's curving stomach. Rachel unthreaded her necklace and dangled it over her hand, feeding it into her palm. She picked up the small pendant; a small cluster of butterflies with colorful stones defining each separately.

"Take this, I think you need it more than I do" Quinn smiled, taking the necklace and folding it inside Katie's hand carefully. Rachel nudged her quietly, watching a tear slide along the bridge of her nose. Finn held her arm carefully, brushing his finger underneath her eyelid.

"Quinn, you need to get some sleep" Finn took her arm and pulled his hoodie around her shoulders. Rachel watched as her necklace disappeared from sight as Katie trapped her hand around its small pendant. Quinn smiled, stealing away the necklace and threading it around her neck. Finn hung the bag Quinn had prepared over his shoulder, taking her hand carefully. Rachel followed them closely, until Finn opened the door to their room. Quinn smiled, folding her legs in front of her along the bed, while Finn returned to his welcoming chair that still sat between the door and her bed. Rachel took her bag from the end of the bed and bid them farewell. Finn smiled, taking off his scuffed-up trainers and sliding across the bed. Quinn wrapped his arm underneath hers, pressing his fingers against her stomach. She then managed to turn herself over to face him, brushing her fingers across his cheek.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" Quinn smiled, digging her hands into his pockets as he spoke to her gently. Finn watched closely as her eyelashes brushed against her delicately sun-burnt skin that lay smooth and stretched underneath her bright green eyes. Quinn felt his grip around her waist, pulling on her elasticated waistband. Finn watched as the denim around his legs was gently pulled and creased until her legs were hooked comfortably between his. Quinn watched him pleasantly, until she pressed her hand along his cheek and smiled. Finn spread his fingers along her back, regarding the corners of her mouth as they began to crease upwards into a sweetly angelic smile.

Quinn smiled, running her fingers along the contours of Finn's muscular arm as he watched her carefully, examining every carefully placed laughter line and her perfectly sun-kissed, defined cheekbones. Finn noticed the small pendant that hung around her neck, taking it carefully between his fingers. Quinn smiled, watching him quietly as she tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie, slipping her hand inside as she squeezed his wrist. Finn held her hand carefully, listening to the muted chaos that came from outside their room.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" Quinn fitted her head inside the gap between his chin and the starting contours of his chest, taking in the inviting scent of his sport-like cologne. Finn stared at her guiltily, brushing his fingers along the nape of her neck, folding an arm across her shoulder and down her back. Quinn pressed her hands further across the slight indent that trailed down his back.

"Yeah, she's a Fabray right?" Quinn managed to smirk slightly, burying her head further into his neck. Finn pulled her temporarily into an abrupt embrace, relaxing his arms along the bed as Quinn pressed her lips against his cheek sweetly. Quinn watched as he struggled to let her free, attempting to lock her between his fingers. Finn smiled as he leant forward, watching a tear slip down the bridge of his nose. Quinn laughed, clenching her fists tightly until the skin between her knuckles became white and taut. Finn held his palms over her hands, waiting for Quinn to release her fists.

"I wished so hard that she'd end up, somehow, being yours" Finn managed to move his arm between them, rubbing her stomach slightly. Quinn smiled, stretching her arm along his back. Quinn released her fists as she listened to the rain patter gently against the window pane. Finn smiled, brushing his cheek against the top of her head. Quinn pulled herself up from his fiercely protective grip, unraveling her legs quickly. Finn watched as Quinn took a thick black cardigan from her overnight bag and pulled its sleeves through her tired arms. Quinn smiled, returning to her original position beside Finn. Finn took her hand, separating her fingers as he watched her pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Why'd you do it, Quinn?" Finn held her at a distance, instead brushing his fingers across her back. Quinn pursed her lips quietly, placing her hand across his chest lightly. Finn felt the timid pressure against his skin, holding his hand in place along his navy-blue hoodie. Quinn pressed her fingers deep into the skin along his arm, giving into her desperate temptation. Finn shrieked, rubbing his scratch-marks.

"I didn't feel like you loved me anymore because I thought you were falling in love with Rachel" Quinn turned away carefully, taking his arm from around her waist and hung onto the cold pillow. Finn brushed his fingers along her back, watching her hand creep slowly over her shoulder, to capture his fingers. Quinn tucked her hand underneath her waist, watching the condensation collect meticulously against the windowpane as Finn whispered her name softly against her hair.

"I don't regret it and I don't think I ever will" Quinn stole a kiss from his cheek and stood up from the bed. Finn listened to her quiet footsteps as her shoes tapped lightly along the floor. Quinn swallowed back her tears, scooping back her hair and fastening it loosely at the nape of her neck. She folded her arms across her waist and sat down beside the incubator, pulling down the plastic window. Quinn smiled, rubbing her fingers along Katie's arm. Katie turned her head and watched her mother closely as her tears trickled down her cheek.

"You're a little fighter" Quinn slipped her hands underneath Katie's body, lifting her from the incubator. Quinn pulled the blanket around her daughter and smiled as she propped up her legs against the table, resting Katie along them carefully. Katie held out her arms and pursed her lips, taking in her mother's comforting scent. Quinn examined every hair that stood flicked up on top of Katie's head, taking each thread between her fingers. Katie took hold of her finger and squeezed tightly. Quinn smiled, brushing her fingers along her stomach, pulling the blanket tighter around her swollen body. Finn opened the door and watched her quietly, attempting to apologize. Quinn noticed the heavy footsteps that traced the floor, turning her head slightly to register a silent connection. Finn pulled a chair up to her, listening to how she responded to her daughter's inaudible babbling. Quinn held her carefully, folding her baby into the crook of her arm. Finn rested his head along her shoulder, taking Katie's hand carefully between his fingers. Quinn smiled; listening as Finn took the corners of the blanket carefully, pulling them either side of Katie's stomach. Katie smiled, pursing her lips in a near-perfect 'O-shape'. Quinn listened patiently, taking his hand as she brushed her fingers across his scabby knuckles.

"I don't regret 'doing it', I just regret who I 'did it' with" Quinn held her carefully in the crook of her arm, taking her daughter's hand tightly. Finn pressed his lips along her neck, watching her tilt her head till her hair swept along his cheek. Quinn smiled, listening to the distant raining pattering against the window pane. Finn held his arm around her, whispering carefully through the veil of her hair.

"I know. I was selfish. I didn't think anyone would find out about what happened between me and Rachel" Finn brushed his fingers along the edge of her shoulder as Quinn folded her hands over Katie who still lay asleep in her arms. Katie rolled her cheek along her mother's hand, watching her carefully in a premature attempt to analyze her changing facial expressions. Finn took his chair from between his legs and moved beside her, tracing the smooth indents along her back, which were secretly hidden underneath the surprisingly thick, black cardigan. Quinn relaxed her arms, smoothing out the blanket that still swallowed up Katie's thin frame. Finn, listening quietly to the gentle sighing, pressed his hand against her back and smiled. Quinn laughed as her hair dangled carefully, brushing along the warm blanket. Katie's arms and legs grew fiercely cold as Quinn squeezed her hands in a poor attempt at warming them. Quinn nudged Finn's shoulder, hoping he would re-open the thick plastic window, tucking the blanket around her weak body intricately. Finn heard the satisfying click and smiled, pulling open the window and watching his 'daughter' re-enter quickly. Quinn squeezed his arm, waiting for a response.

Quinn pulled her cardigan tighter around her stomach, listening to the casual squeak of the chair legs as she pulled it out from beside the incubator. Finn smiled, listening quietly as he followed her down the corridor. Quinn suddenly pulled on his arm, taking his hand until Finn flexed out his fingers and pressed them tightly against her skin. Quinn twisted her hand free and smiled, fixing her hand along his back as she felt a light pressure around her shoulder, watching Finn brushing his hand along the skin of her neck. Quinn smiled guiltily, tracing the outline of his back carefully until Finn took his arm from her shoulder and threaded it through her arm. Finn smiled, casually watching the hair brush against her cheek as Quinn tugged at her hairband. Quinn shook her hair quickly, untangling it with her perfectly manicured fingers. Quinn held his hand carefully, watching his awkward smile wash away into a sure smirk.

Finn paused, dragging her into a hidden corridor. Quinn rolled her cheek along his hand, slipping her hands into his back pockets. Finn pressed his lips against her neck, taking in the sweetly seductive scent that lay on her skin. Quinn still held her hands deep in his pockets, leaning against the wall. Finn plaited her hair carefully between his fingers as Quinn kissed the length of his cheek. Finn pulled on her cardigan, taking the sleeves carefully as Quinn held up her arms. Quinn laughed as she heard the satisfying click of the door behind her, pushing along the frame until Finn guided her into the room and onto the bed. Quinn began to unzip his hoodie, tugging at his sleeves. Finn worked on the delicate buttons that held her blouse together, watching the light blue bra hidden underneath the flimsily delicate material that lay on her stomach. Quinn held onto the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it over his shoulders. Finn smiled, throwing her blouse to the floor as he watched her fold up her legs as she flicked off her shoes. Quinn placed her hand calmly along the structured contours of his arm. Finn held his arms either side of her waist, tracing the outline of her stomach as she relaxed the muscles, spreading out along the bed. Quinn pouted deliciously which slowly curved at the edge, leaving Finn to stare gallantly along her dimpled skin.

"This is us and I don't want to change a thing" Quinn smiled, pressing her fingers along his arm, noticing she was lying almost naked, sprawled across the bed with Finn towering above her skinny frame. Finn listened to the calm beating of his heart until he pressed his forehead against hers, laughing as her long, stretching eyelashes brushed against his skin.

"I want you to want to love like you loved Rachel" Quinn smiled as Finn held out his hand, dabbing the corner of her eye. Quinn watched as he caught her tear on his spread-out palm.

"I can't. I can't because I love you more. Rachel was just an impulse thing. You're going to my forever" Quinn pulled her shirt from the pile, tugging it over her shoulders. Finn leant back, brushing his fingers along the arch of her back. Quinn held onto the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it back through his arms and along his shoulders. Finn smiled, pulling her carefully into his lap. Quinn managed to force a smile through the thin, blonde veils of her hair. Finn rubbed the edge of her stomach, laughing as she leant back against his thick navy hoodie. Quinn led her hand carefully along the lower part of her stomach until they could both feel the band of her jeans. Finn smiled, tensing slightly as Quinn dug her fingernails deep into the skin that stretched over his knuckles.

"I'm sorry I hate the thought of her being alone on her first day on Earth" Quinn turned around, hanging her arms around his neck. Finn smiled, separating out her fingers, watching the nail polish glitter slightly. Quinn held her hand carefully, crawling along the bed till her hair brushed against the crisp, white pillow. Finn stood up from the bed and stared down at her body that lay curled up, with her knees held up till they were able to fit neatly underneath her chin. Finn tugged at the bed-sheet underneath her, pulling it back and over her body. Quinn took the edges up to her lips, smelling the sickly, hygienic scent that lingered against the stiff material. Finn smiled, keeping her hair from her eyes and kissing her lightly against her cheek. Quinn stole away his arm, watching her tears trickles along his hand. Finn bent down to meet her, listening to the gentle, hushed whispers as Quinn covered her mouth slightly.

"You need some sleep. You've just been through hell, you need to keep your mind off of it" Finn started to tuck her in, watching her head disappear underneath the covers. He smiled, pushing his right hand deep into his pockets and pressing his fingers along the door as he still watched her fold herself tightly underneath the covers. Finn stumbled down the corridor and smiled, looking out for a familiar doorway.

Finn slipped inside the quiet chapel, sliding along a pew until he carried his hands wearily in his lap. He bowed his head along the wood of the long pew in front of him. Finn watched the effigy with its outstretched arms and its lowered head with its thick band of thorns.

"Hi Dad. This is a first for me but I just thought I'd give it a try. I have Quinn, she's my girlfriend, she's the best person in the whole world and I would give anything to make her happy, just like you would have for Mum. We have a baby now, well actually Quinn has a baby but it's a really long story, anyway, she's really sick and the doctors are doing everything they can to help but Quinn keeps getting more and more upset and I'm scared for the baby too. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, could you please help her get better? I know you'll try because you're my dad and that's what dads do for their kids. I'll talk to you soon, Dad. I love you and thanks" Finn stared up at the statue carefully, letting the tears sting his eyes as they rolled down his cheek. Finn managed to smile, pulling his hoodie higher up his shoulders. He stood up from the pew and nodded, walking down the narrow aisle. Pushing on the door, Finn smiled and walked out of the small, humble chapel. He glanced at the clock that hung awkwardly against the wall, deciding quickly where his next route would take him. Finn wandered down the corridor confidently, brushing through his drooping hair. He smiled carefully, pulling his chair up to the incubator and pressing his hand against the hard, plastic coating.

"Hey baby-girl, you're getting a bit cramped in there, aren't you?" Finn smiled as Katie turned over, squeezing her chubby hands tightly. He stared carefully at her dark brown eyes and the familiar smile that curved at the corners of her mouth. He continued to study his daughter's face, opening the window and feeding his hand through carefully. He took her tiny fingers in his hand, brushing the tiny creases that traced her skin. Finn managed to open out her tiny hand, spreading out her fingers as he had done easily for her mother. Finn flicked up the almost-invisible strands of hair, watching as her tiny fingers began to dig into his skin.

"You can't fool me, I saw you when you came out  
You got your momma's taste but you got my mouth  
And you will always have a part of me  
Nobody else is ever going to see  
Katie girl"

Finn paused for a moment, watching as Katie scrunched up her rosy cheeks, pursing her lips into an O-shape. He listened for a cry, holding his breath as the plastic window misted up. He twisted the catch, pulling open the window and holding Katie awkwardly in his arms. Finn held her carefully, rocking her to and fro until the crying simmered down to a quiet whimper. He managed to pull her up to underneath his chin, bowing his head to press his lips against her rosy cheek. He laughed quietly as Katie lifted up her chubby arms along his face. Finn lifted up his legs and rested his feet along the strong, metal trolley. He lifted her until she was resting on his legs, staring carefully up at him. Finn held her cautiously underneath her arms, brushing his fingers along her almost swollen chest.

"So you're going to be a part of my life now, Katie, eh?" Finn smiled, watching as she pursed her lips into a tiny O-shape until he held his finger between them, wobbling her bottom lip carefully.

"You haven't got my eyes or my nose but you're half of my perfect girl so I guess you're going to be perfect all the same" Finn managed to singlehandedly unzip his hoodie partially, pulling it down carefully. Katie wriggled as Finn settled her inside with cautious ease. Katie clung onto his t-shirt, turning carefully to the warmth that lined his chest. The doctor stumbled on them, wondering about the absent incubator.

"Where is she?" Finn tugged on his hoodie, smiling as Katie was slowly revealed to the doctor. Dr. Carlson smiled carefully, turning to one of his colleagues, who nodded her head silently. Finn watched them carefully, listening through the awkward silence.

"Would you mind holding her in the Kangaroo?" Finn, unsure about his question, nodded quickly. Dr. Carlson instructed him carefully, throwing Finn's hoodie over the arm of the chair and watching as Katie was lifted to a more vertical level, still hanging onto his t-shirt. Finn watched her monitor as Dr. Carlson tapped the screen with the end of his pen. Finn smiled, holding Katie carefully, rocking back and forth against his heels. Katie snatched away one of his fingers and began to suck on the top of it quickly. Finn held her calmly, brushing his fingers along her hair. He wandered around the circumference of the incubator, bowing his head awkwardly to press his lips against the light brown tuft of hair that grew on top of her head. Finn circled the incubator again, humming gently under his breath as Katie began to screw up her tiny, red face again.

Finn watched the door as it opened slightly, a hint of acid-washed denim caught his eye. He smiled as he settled down amongst his chair. Carole crept up to the incubator and smiled, brushing her fingers along her granddaughter's hairline. Finn held his hand around her tiny, chubby waist cautiously. Carole folded out her arms as she smiled, waiting for Katie's presence. Finn obliged happily, handing Katie over awkwardly. Carole carried her to the open window, staring down at her granddaughter, who had since closed her big brown eyes and clung onto the edge of her blanket. Carole laughed as Katie managed to dribble slightly, covering her blanket in a slithery, clear 'gloop'. Finn watched his mum hold his 'daughter' expertly, bouncing her carefully in her arms. Carole slid off her jacket, throwing it over the arm of the chair. Katie tugged on her 'grandma's' flannel shirt, watching her carefully until Carole took her tiny fingers after which she decided quickly she would latch her teeth softly into her skin.

"I've just seen Quinn, she's exhausted" Carole pulled her fingers away from Katie's mouth, holding her carefully vertically in the "kangaroo" hold. Finn nodded, smiling until Carole caught his awkward grin. He pursed his lips carefully, listening to Carole's pleasing tone as she addressed her granddaughter.

"I can tell you're going to be a little heartbreaker" Carole smiled, leaning over her son quietly. Finn held her hand carefully, spreading out his fingers along her palm. Carole brushed her fingers through his hair, still holding Katie carefully in the crook of her arm. Katie hung onto the corner of her blanket, wriggling carefully until Carole handed her over into Finn's patient arms. Finn held her, pulling her carefully along his chest. He tugged on her blanket, pulling it over her head. Carole snatched away her jacket, catching Finn stroking his daughter's cheek as he listened to her light, childish gurgles.

Finn held her tightly, closing his eyes quickly as Katie settled underneath his fingers. The doctors chose to leave them undisturbed instead choosing to avoid them at any cost, conducting their quick monitoring by watching the levels against Katie's monitor.

Quinn rolled along the bed, spreading out her arms out against the stiff layer of cotton that lined the bed. She opened her eyes, brushed the 'sleepies' from her lids and smiled. She twisted a strand of hair between her fingers sleepily, holding her hand over her eyes as she avoided the flare of the rocking hospital light that hung above her head. Quinn turned along her side, snatching away her cardigan from the back of the chair. Pulling her arms through the comfortable sleeves, Quinn smiled as her hair trailed down her back carefully. She listened to the rain that eventually dripped to an end against the window pane, wandering to the door and pulling at the handle.

Quinn searched for a lost memory, underneath her hard shell; her search for a place to belong was unlike everyone else's. She tried to muster as much as she could remember and this scene came to light.

_As soon as she read the answer that became permanently branded on her used pregnancy test, Quinn's world began to crumble around her as the voices she heard before her, became an inconsistent blur. She threw the evidence into the bin beside her, scraping up her trademark high ponytail and wiping away her makeup, only to reapply it again. She looked into the mirror, pulling at her skin, unzipping her makeup bag carefully, spreading out its content along the top of the cabinets. Quinn picked out the round compact that hid her foundation, taking out the sponge as she began to apply slithers of it to her red, blotchy skin. She put the compact back in the bag, untwisting the lid of her eyeliner as she drew across her upper lid, ending the lines with careful, faultless flicks. She managed to apply a few slithers of lip-gloss before the bell rang loudly, giving her a chance to return to the choir room. _

_Quinn pulled on her incredibly short cheerleading skirt, walking quietly down the crowded corridor. Her schoolbag hung at her side, heavy with her books and extra-curricular equipment. She folded her arms as she noticed the choir room door had been left open ajar. Quinn pushed the door open and smiled, listening to Rachel's terrifyingly confident riffs as she sang her way flawlessly through another one of her Broadway ballads. The rest of the Glee club sat in front of her silently, eager to clap their hands quickly before Rachel could have time to give them her thanks. Quinn threw her bag over the back of her chair, taking Finn's hand into her lap. Finn watched her carefully, analysing her distracted smile. He stared at her daringly as Quinn brushed her hand awkwardly across her stomach. Quinn watched Rachel take her bow and dash off to her seat. Mr Schue smiled, inviting Quinn to join him at the piano, eager for her to sing for the rest of the group. Quinn nodded, walking up to the piano, whispering carefully into the player's ear. He managed to smile a little, before flexing out his fingers, ready to push on the clean, ivory keys. Quinn pulled out her hair and shook her head, letting her hair tumble down her chest. _

"_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you"_

_Rachel sat unusually proud, watching the surprisingly emotional cheerleader wander carefully across the room. The entire group watched spellbound at the innocently brave performance as it continued with the chilling undertones of the piano's frivolous chords. Quinn hesitated a little as the song split into the separate parts, wavering with her fragile voice. Finn smiled, standing up awkwardly as Quinn held out her hand. Quinn held her hand carefully over her stomach, leaning against the piano. _

"_The world revives" Finn managed to accompany her, holding her hand as Quinn held herself against him. Quinn smiled, listening carefully to the briefly silent clinking of the piano keys. Finn noticed Quinn's legs buckle under the slight pressure she placed on them. Quinn continued defiantly through the song, focusing her attention on Finn's pleasingly awkward smile. They both watched each other carefully, attempting to analyze each other's distant expression. Quinn shivered as Finn brushed his hand along her arm, leaning back against the flat top of the piano._

"_Colours renew" Quinn pressed her hand against his chest gently, pulling on the pocket of his sports jersey. Finn snatched away her hand, squeezing hard on her fingers. Quinn began to buckle slightly, steadying herself by holding on carefully to the flat top of the piano with her spare hand. Finn held her by her waist until she shook away his arm, proving to him her ability to stand alone._

"_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue" Finn watched as Quinn gave into her faint exterior, collapsing halfway down towards the cold, hard floor. Quinn held out her hand, waiting to be guided steadily to her chair. Finn took it upon himself to wrestle with his hidden heroism, lifting her carefully into his arms. He turned backwards and sat down with Quinn resting along his lap, hanging her arm around his shoulder. Quinn held her hand across her stomach, closing her eyes guiltily. _

"_Hey Quinn, you can't close your eyes. I'm taking you to the emergency room" Quinn felt a sudden release of pressure as Finn held her arm around his shoulder, guiding her to the door. Mr Schue scribbled carefully on a slip of paper, handing it to Finn who folded it into his pocket. Quinn held onto his waist tightly, stumbling down the corridor. Finn watched her carefully, still holding her up until he handed her over cautiously to the school nurse, Mrs Hanson. Quinn turned to face him, clinging onto his shirt desperately, sobbing until he settled her down on the cold plastic examination bed. Mrs Hanson agreed to examine her quietly, pulling on her plastic gloves and eager to begin. Quinn relayed her symptoms slowly, watching Mrs. Hanson scribble them down in her small black, thickly-bound book. Quinn watched her boyfriend's calm smile, squeezing his hand tightly. _

"_You're pregnant" Quinn held her hand over her mouth, sobbing in between shallow breaths. Finn shuffled along the bed, pulling her into his chest, allowing her to cry freely without hesitation. Quinn held her hand over her stomach, watching her cheerleading uniform crease deliberately over the growing curve. Finn held her hand in place, smiling with surprising support. _

"_Finn, I want to go home. Can you take me please?" Finn nodded, holding her carefully around her waist as her arms began to tremble. Quinn clung onto him, walking down the corridor, leaning carefully on the choir room door. Finn pulled on the handle, holding the door open as Quinn wandered into the room, holding onto his waist and watching him sincerely. Quinn waited patiently in the corner as Finn carried her bag over his shoulder. The club watched silently as Finn excused both him and Quinn from the afternoon's rehearsal, citing Quinn as being too ill to continue. Finn carried their bags, closing the door behind them. Quinn stopped at her locker, twisting the lock until she heard the satisfying click. Finn leant along the bank of lockers, watching as Quinn pulled out her specially-designed Cheerios jacket. _

"_What are we going to do?" Quinn held his hand carefully, walking down the empty corridor. Finn pushed on the door, holding his hand over his eyes as they stepped out into the blinding sunlight. Quinn zipped up her jacket, putting his hand deep into her pockets. Finn smiled, fastening his hand around the car door's handle. Quinn laughed shyly as Finn threw their bags into the backseat of his humble car. They sat in silence, still holding onto each other's hands quietly. Finn twisted the key into the ignition, pulling out of his parking space reluctantly. Quinn leant her arm along the inside door-handle, tying her hair back up into a neat ponytail. Finn reversed out of his space, driving through the empty parking lot and out of the school-gates._

"_I thought I had a chance of getting out of this dead-end town" Finn whispered carefully, Quinn stared at him desperately. He stumbled over his words as she pressed her forehead up against the cold car-window. Finn brushed his hand along her leg, watching her shiver slightly as he quickly pulled up onto her driveway. Quinn opened the door silently, walking up to her front door. Finn followed behind her, hanging her bag over his shoulder. Quinn unlocked the door as he walked behind her, hanging her bag on the hook nearest the open door. _

_Finn hadn't seen the inside of his girlfriend's house before, it wasn't something he was particularly looking forward to, although he took this moment of virtue kindly. The interior of her house seemed to further reflect her surprisingly virtuous character, from the endless array of Virgin Mary statues to the unattractive, dark wood wall panelling. Quinn wandered through her house, throwing off her jacket and hanging it over one of her grand, rustic, dining room chairs. Finn followed her carefully, hoping her awkward journey would take them to her room, although this thought seemed quickly selfish, Finn, wholeheartedly believed that this would give them, their much-needed privacy. Quinn began to carve in her ruby-red apple, peeling away its skin quickly and tossing it into the dustbin. Finn watched her at the doorway that led into the surprisingly modest kitchen space; Quinn lifted herself onto the bank of kitchen cabinets carefully, littering her apple with pleasant, fruitful bites. Finn stretched out her legs, spreading his hands along the arch of her back as he wedged himself between them. Quinn brushed her fingers through his stiffly gelled hair, staring carefully at his awkwardly endearing smile, which seemed to always curve along a specific corner of his mouth. _

"_How can you get pregnant? We haven't done it __**ever**__" Quinn shook her head, throwing away the useless apple core and holding his hand in place against the tiny curve within the creases of her pristine uniform. Finn smiled carelessly, tracing his fingers along the stitching of the top part of her uniform. _

"_The hot tub, remember? The doctor said sperm travels better at a hotter temperature" Quinn smiled, surprised at her own ingenious ploy to throw Finn off the scent of her infidelity. Finn held her waist carefully, pulling her off the top of the cabinet. Quinn pulled back as Finn pressed his lips against her neck, watching her struggle politely. Finn began to hold her carefully, taking in her deliciously sweet scent that lay on her neck. Quinn hung her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips against his cheek. _

"_I don't feel good" Finn held her carefully, leading her to the foot of the stairs. Quinn kissed him politely, walking slowly up to her bedroom. Finn watched her hand glide up the bannister and the skirt of her cheerleading uniform sway with surprisingly little effort. He took his bag from the hook and started on his way back home. He opened his car door and stared up her window, hoping for her kind smile to reveal itself through the old net curtains. Quinn combed through her hair, smiling as she pulled back the curtain and watched Finn rev his engine and pull out of her driveway. _

Quinn smiled, pressing her fingers against the plastic as Finn held their baby quickly, hidden inside his hoodie. She watched as Finn took hold of one of her deliciously tiny fingers, listening to the pleasant laughter.

She looked to the door as a flurry of feet brushed past the gap and raced through the room. She listened to the comforting music as Katie began to close her eyes slowly, under the watchful gaze of the entire club. Artie laughed as Finn gave them a witty remark, littering the room with careful and secret laughter. Quinn held Rachel's arm as she sang, leaning into her waist as Rachel swayed slightly behind the chair.

"Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love"

Finn held Katie cautiously, reluctant to hand her over to anyone but Quinn, who sat beside him dotingly. Quinn applauded them slowly, brushing her fingers along his arm until he turned to her and smiled. Finn managed to rest his head along her shoulder, listening to her sweet voice over the others easily. Quinn sang breathily, laughing as Kurt smiled at her awkwardly. He held her hand calmly, staring at the little baby that lay in Finn's arms, asleep, tucking her hands underneath her warm, baby-blue blanket. Quinn glanced around the room, proud of her quiet victory as the said 'victory' was hiding away in her 'daddy's' arms.

The Glee club looked around each other and smiled, holding each other carefully. They circled their newest member, who wriggled secretly as she still lay hidden, comfortably set amongst her own baby-blue blanket and her 'daddy's' hoodie. Quinn hung onto Finn desperately, neglecting Rachel's friendly embrace. Rachel stood by and smiled, instead placing a trembling hand on her shoulder. Quinn held her hand in place, staring up at her pleasing expression as her dark hair curled neatly at her shoulders. Quinn rose with hesitance, pressing down against Finn's shoulder to give her steadily extra balance. She watched her friends dearly as she turned to face the door, carrying her hair wearily as she brushed it aside until it trailed carelessly down her back. Rachel followed her slowly behind her, her neatly decorated bag hanging awkwardly at her side. Quinn watched her reflection carefully in the toilet mirror, littering the counter with the entirety of her makeup bag. She began to untwist the cap of her eyeliner, applying it sparingly to her upper lid. Pinching her cheeks carefully, Quinn watched her tiny dimples closely in the mirror. She picked out her coral-coloured lip-gloss from the bag and began to apply it sparingly. Rachel nudged her shoulder quickly, before she watched her disappear into a cubicle. Quinn crouched over the toilet seat and rested her head against the edge of her hand. Rachel knocked quickly on the toilet door, standing awkwardly on the tips of her feet, eager to catch a glimpse of Quinn.

"Quinn, what's happened?" Rachel hung onto the top of the door, trying to pull her leg over the lower edge. She instead managed to kick the door loudly against its hinges. Quinn screamed loudly, pulling her legs up against the toilet seat, until they fitted comfortably underneath her chin. Rachel continued to pester her friend courageously as she began to climb the vertical toilet door.

"Rachel, please leave me alone. It's honestly nothing" Quinn began to plait her hair carefully between her trembling fingers. Rachel folded her arms, leaning against the stubborn door.

"Quinn, you can't honestly expect me to believe you, do you?" Quinn shook her head, knowing that the obnoxiously talented soprano had proven her point correctly and she had executed the delivery well with a quick flourish of her eloquent speech. Rachel smiled deliberately, listening to the satisfying creak of the toilet door as Quinn took up her hair at the back of her neck, attempting to tie it back quickly. Rachel hugged her friend tightly, allowing her to rest her weary head along her shoulder. Quinn hung onto Rachel's mismatched cardigan, brushing her hair carelessly away from her face.

"I can't look after her. She deserves better. Finn can do it but I can't" Rachel hid her smile, listening to Quinn's quiet, inconsistent sobs. Quinn smiled, eventually calming her nerves as Rachel turned her attention to the mirror. Rachel watched Quinn as she pulled her hair into her hands, scraping it into a neat ponytail. Quinn hissed as Rachel ran her brush through her knotted hair, pulling the loose curls into her spare hairband. Rachel tidied up her makeup, wiping away the crusting eyeliner and the slither of lip-gloss that had made its way into the corners of her mouth. Rachel dabbed a wet tissue in the corner of Quinn's mouth, attempting to clean away her tear-stained makeup.

"Stay with her. Not a day goes by where I don't think about my mum and if she loved me enough to keep me. I don't want to see you make the same choice because we all know that you can be the best mum there is" Quinn smiled, pulling back the loose strands of hair as they fell comfortably along her shoulders. Rachel tidied away Quinn's bag and hid it away into her own. Quinn managed to muster a smile, dabbing the back of her neck carefully with a refreshing burst of cold water. Rachel smiled, listening to the gently pleasant tone of Quinn's singing.

They laughed together as Quinn remarked about the first time they sang as a partnership; the school's deserted auditorium led to their unexpected duet as Rachel had begun to tidy away her sheet music and stood shocked when the ex-cheerleader walked slowly down the aisles to the waiting stage. She cradled her bump carefully, fastening her hand tightly around the bannister.

_Rachel smiled, honoured by her presence as she sat at the piano, playing away at the ivory keys. Quinn groaned as another briefly dull kick caught her off-guard as she reached the edge of the piano. Rachel took her arm, guiding her to the piano stool, where she sat carefully. Quinn laughed as the baby kicked her again, lower down, along the stretching skin that lined her stomach. Rachel rifled through her sheet music, folding a booklet of one of her favourites against the mini-stand that lay above the piano keys. Quinn took note of the title, smiling deliciously. Rachel did not feel the need to usher Brad, instead she noticed a flurry of Dolce & Gabbana raincoat and smiled. Quinn saw the bright milky white smile and chose to investigate. She lifted herself up from the stool, walking towards the curtain and smiling. _

"_Hey, could you help us?" Quinn smiled, taking his hand and pulling him to the piano stool. Rachel leant over the piano, listening to the gentle melody. Kurt nudged Quinn carefully, brushing his fingers along the bright, white keys. Rachel walked to the edge of the stage, opening out her arms. _

"_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong  
But this has never yet prevented me  
Wanting far too much for far too long.  
Looking back I could have played it differently  
Won a few more moments who can tell  
But it took time to understand the man  
Now at least I know I know him well"_

_Rachel paused quickly. Quinn chose to watch her admirably, urging another kick from inside her stretching stomach. _

"_Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness  
He can't be mine?"_

_Quinn knew the melody that followed, taking a sharp breath before joining her friend at her side. Rachel stared, listening to the pleasantly sweet tone. Kurt listened too, surprisingly silent and obliging with his eager fingers, watching them hide their secret insecurities under the guise of their unusually harmonious singing, which cast rising, beautiful harmonies along the auditorium seats and through its creaking doors. _

"_Oh so good_

_Oh so fine  
He can't be mine?"_

_Quinn smiled, closing her eyes quickly to allow the tears to collect along the rim of her eyes. Rachel took her hand, squeezing it tightly. Quinn refused to forget the secret she held, locked in her mind, she needed to confront her boyfriend strategically. Silently, she relayed the information to herself and listened contently to Rachel's emotional delivery._

"_But in the end he needs  
A little bit more than me,  
More security"_

_Rachel watched her friend fall to the ground, dragging her arms around her helplessly. Quinn waited until Rachel joined her on the floor, holding her safely around her shoulders. Kurt continued his playing, keeping an eye out for his friend. Quinn rubbed her stomach irritably, staring at the door that had been left open ajar ahead of her. _

"_He needs his fantasy  
And freedom"_

_Quinn stumbled through the remaining words, biting down on the edge of her bottom lip timidly. Rachel hugged her tightly until Quinn hung onto her annual Christmas jumper helplessly. Rachel helped her up and guided her to the foot of the stairs. Kurt took to her other side, scooping up her belongings in the meantime. Quinn apologised quickly, laughing as she stumbled up the stairs. Finn had been practising in the choir room, which seemed the unanimous choice to venture to, with both Rachel and Kurt taking the lead._

"Who knew Katie would end up like you, Miss Berry" Rachel laughed proudly as Quinn took her hand, pressing her arm against the door until she could see the end of her corridor. Rachel listened to the soft clattering of their feet as they stumbled along the corridor. Rachel struggled to keep up with Quinn, who slipped through the door, unnoticed by Finn, who had curled up in his restricted chair.

Quinn tugged at his sleeve, noticing a quiet cry from underneath the thin material that made up his hoodie. She pulled it away, gathering her daughter into her arms. She held her tightly, able to distribute her weight carefully with the correct support. Katie began to lull herself to sleep unaided as Quinn bent down to the level of the welcoming incubator. Rachel helped by pulling down the plastic window, standing back as Quinn moved her hand underneath her daughter's head.

"Don't worry, Katie-Bee. Momma's here, Momma's got you"

**Author's Note #2: The second part of "Send Her My Love" is complete. I hope (and pray) that everything was up to par with the chapters before this one. I understand if some of you preferred the story more than the song choices and that Finn is a little bit of a 'softie' but I promise I have a few surprises in store. I just thought the duet between Rachel and Quinn was probably the best song I could've chosen because it best fits the character style and the relationship they have with one another. I also enjoyed the fact that because it's an alternative universe, the time in which Rachel and Quinn have become friends can be shortened because they can be considered similar, personality wise, as Quinn was power-hungry as was Rachel who believed that when she joined the club, she was instantly become popular. Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to leave me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Thousand Sweet Kisses: Pt 1

**Author's Note: So Chapter Eight is here! Things start to unravel as Katie begins her life on Earth and her parents deal with their own separate feelings toward one another. Quinn is cautious to give her heart to Finn after she conceived 'their' child with another, his best friend, Puck. Finn tries to help her with Katie, by being a calming influence. Instead, he cannot help let the underlying feelings of hurt and regret affect the new relationship he has with the littlest member of McKinley High's Glee Club. **

**Kurt decides to put a plan into action to bring the lovebirds together, with the music of Ingrid Michaelson and a large helping of Bolognese. **

**_Sneak Peek for Part Two: _Finn also tries to find a creative outlet to deal with the new loves in his life; fatherhood and Katie. **

**Song(s) Included:**

"_**Tiny Dancer" – Elton John**_

**This chapter takes place between 6:00am and 7:00am**

**Chapter Eight: A Thousand Sweet Kisses (Part One of Two)**

"_Click!"_

_Finn watched his subject closely, squinting as he struggled to capture the beauty of the scene. Taking his eye to the lens, Finn watched Quinn carefully attach herself to a brave, new sense of motherhood, basking silently in the summer's glow. She stretched out her arm along the vast, green lawn, holding her blooming baby trustily in place across her. Katie's hair had been kept tidily underneath Quinn's hand as she watched carefully as she brushed her fingers along the now dark hair that curled slightly along her baby's forehead._

_Finn crouched down, re-focusing the lens and smiling as Quinn caught sight of him and began to playfully accuse him of invading her privacy. She lay still, musing over her baby as Finn tucked in beside them neatly. Quinn stretched out her palm, smiling as Finn littered her skin with light, sweet kisses. _

_The sun broke their silence, piercing their vision as the rays cast shadows along the grass. Quinn held Katie tighter as soon as a cool slither of wind crept over them until she folded herself into Finn open arm. Finn tucked an arm around her waist, hooking his fingers around the waistband of her jeans. _

_Quinn smiled, tracing a careful outline along the edge of Katie's dusky pink onesie. Finn held her tiny finger, watching the gentle curve along her mouth as she rolled along Quinn's stomach. Quinn laughed quietly as her long, black eyelashes brushed along her daughter's pale white skin. Quinn snatched away the camera, holding it above her head, her finger poised over the capture button. Finn smiled, leaning over and resting his head along her shoulder. Quinn smiled, rolling Katie over her stomach until the sun was burning her rosy cheeks. _

"_Click!"_

_Quinn pursed her lips, tracing the outline of Finn's defined muscle which lay hidden underneath his sports jersey. Finn stole away their baby, carrying her carefully in the crook of his arm. Quinn smiled, tucking her head underneath his arm and brushed her fingers along the edge of his chin until he stole away her hand. He pulled it across his chest, spreading his fingers over her hand. Quinn folded her arms tightly around his waist, watching the dew slip from the blades of grass. Finn smiled, tracing the outline of her palm. _

"_So now I've got the baby and the boy, what's next?" Quinn pulled the edge of his t-shirt until it passed his belt buckle. Finn brushed away the flaky residue from her eye, tucking a gentle blonde curl behind her ear. Quinn waited patiently, tapping her fingers along the evident muscle that stretched against his arm._

"_Probably a shower, we smell a little funky" Finn pinched the skin between both nostrils and released Katie from his grip, holding her courageously along his arm. Finn smiled, pulling at the sticky tape until it fell apart, examining the uncomfortable odour. _

"_Especially this one" Quinn held her hand awkwardly against her forehead, focusing on the diluted light that fled through the gaps between her fingers. Finn watched her poised expression carefully. Quinn smiled, tracing the outline of his chin as Finn lay back and closed his eyes. _

"_I keep thinking I'll wake up and this will have all been a dream" Quinn whispered quietly until the wind stole away her quiet voice, her perfect world quickly dissolved as they lay comfortably content as the sun passed over their stretched out forms. Quinn realised abruptly that the place where they lay was one created entirely of fiction. She released her hand from around Finn's neck and rolled along the grassy lawn. She smiled, twisting her fingers between her braid as she watched the clouds disappear into thin slithers of dust. _

Holding her hand over her eyes, Quinn felt the starched, white cotton that stretched along her cold, metal hospital bed and she knew she was back in her room again, under the fierce protection of Finn, who it appeared, had not left her side.

"So it was a dream, huh?" Quinn smiled, watching Finn stand over her awkwardly. Finn gripped both sides of the plastic basket, pulling it up to the bed. Quinn leant over and smiled, pressing her fingers along the dusky pink blanket. Finn excused himself politely, littering her forehead with sweet, little kisses. After she watched her boyfriend slide through the gap between the door, Quinn turned her attention to the baby that lay untouched beside her bed. Stretching out her arms, Quinn slipped her fingers underneath her baby's head, complete with her slithers of dark hair. Tentatively, she carried her baby to her chest and she began a gentle sway.

Quinn smiled, listening quietly to the mumblings as Katie pursed her perfectly rosy lips. She laid back and wrestled with the starched pillow. Quinn felt a sudden strong grip around her littlest finger, staring down, she quickly realised how much her baby had grown over the short space of two hours. Katie squeezed tighter as she struggled to keep her eyes open, her thick black eyelashes lapping against her near invisible cheekbones. Quinn smiled as a tear rolled carefully along her cheek, marking her uncared-for skin with a thin, pale streak.

Finn groaned as his chocolate bar teetered against the glass, fixed between the thick metal coil. He stole away his change from the slot and began to kick the bottom of the machine. After limited success, he began to examine the construction of the unelaborate vending machine. Realising the plan, Finn tried again and smiled broadly as he took the bar in his hand, proud of his small triumph. He tore into the silver paper, breaking off a square and biting into the rich chocolate. He promised his mom that he'd call as soon as Katie was well enough to be allowed into Quinn's hospital room although he cursed himself quietly for neglecting this small but important task.

Finn smiled, holding the main door open for some waiting patients. Taking the silver foil from his pocket, he threw it quickly into the trashcan beside his bench. He watched the remaining dark slithers of the night sky disappear as he waited for the sunrise. Finn took his phone from his pocket; he began to scroll through his phonebook, looking out for 'Mom'.

He smiled, holding his phone to his ear. He listened to the monotonous blaring and waited patiently for his mom's warm, comforting voice. As soon as his mom picked up, Finn's voice wavered quickly until she could barely hear a word.

"She's out, Mom. Yeah, you can see her properly without all the tubes" Finn pulled his phone away from his ear, laughing as he could still hear his mom's delightful screams.

Carole smiled as she pulled the covers from the bed and stole her dressing gown from the hook behind the door. Carrying the phone, along with her slippers downstairs, she glanced over her son's baby photos. She smiled, dragging her fingers along the dusty glass. Musing over her son's childish smile, Carole smiled carefully until her son talked along the line again.

"So what'd you think, Mom? Did your son do good?" Finn smiled, letting a tear slide down his cheek as the sun peeked over the roof and along the bench until it reached his feet.

"My son did fantastic" Carole laughed carefully as she traced her fingers along the edge of her chosen photograph, satisfied with her son's success as she continued to praise him. Finn smiled, trying to avoid the blinding sunlight. He smiled as his mom ended the phone-call, returning to her household chores. Finn smiled as he waited by the automatic doors, throwing his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He brushed past reception and stood by the crowded elevators, tapping his foot against the length of the skirting board that lined the hospital floors.

Quinn smiled, still holding Katie carefully in her arms. She struggled to move her aching hands; instead she resorted to tracing the outline of her daughter's small, pink palm. Quinn laughed as a long trail of dribble trickled down the edge of her hand, watching Katie's contented smile that still lay hidden through the soft, pink blanket.

Finn stood silently amongst the crowded elevator, watching his reflection casually along the mirrored walls. He smiled casually, trying to weave his way through the crowd. Throwing himself willingly down the corridor, he looked out for her door and smiled when it slowly creaked open. He pulled up his chair and watched them both carefully, entranced by the baby-heart's natural rhythms. Quinn tried not to stir quickly as she noticed the flat imprint that stretched the length of his hand.

"Where did you go? I was just about to send out a search party" Quinn's voice cracked slightly as she watched him lift his head from the crisp, white duvet. Finn laughed quickly as he ran his index finger along the inside of her pale, white arm. Quinn held Katie's head carefully in her outstretched palm, stroking the delicate hairline that darkened slightly at the corners which led to her elf-like ears.

"I was talking to my mom, about Katie" Quinn smiled, trying to trace the thin love-line that lay in long, delicate branches across Katie's palm. Katie furrowed her brow, clenching her fingers tightly around her mother's hand. She managed to grin mischievously, watching the blood quickly drain from her fingers.

"And?" Quinn whispered calmly with her calm, sweet tone. Finn folded his fingers together and rubbed them together along the back of his neck. He smiled gingerly, watching Quinn sit upright with Katie resting carefully against her chest.

"My mom has said we could stay together at my house. Burt has offered to make my room bigger so that the crib and everything can fit properly" Finn whispered proudly, excited at his brand-new plan.

"I got $500 from my Grandma Julie and there should still be some money left in my bank account, which should get us started" Quinn stretched out her arms and smiled. Finn opened his hands and smiled as he felt the soft wisps of baby-hair. Quinn laughed, watching them contentedly. Finn stole away a smile and began to stretch out his arms, waiting for Katie's delicious baby smell to invite him into a devilish comfort. Quinn relented and held her daughter over his arm and supported her head with the palm of her hand.

Finn smiled, kneeling along his legs and cooing gently until Katie stared at him carefully with the usual childish curiosity. He examined her too, her mouth eventually folded inwardly at the corners, curving deliciously into an awkward smile. The room fell unusually silent, free from hushed whispers and screams of pain. Quinn smiled, leaning over to inspect the careful bond which eventually dissolved intricately inside her thoughts.

"She likes you. I mean, she hasn't smiled like that before" Quinn smiled, tracing the outline of her daughter's smile. Finn focused his attention along the careful smile stretching generously across the corners of Katie's mouth.

Quinn folded her arms into Finn's lap, brushing her fingers along the denim. Finn struggled carefully, taking Katie's littlest finger and rolling it gently along the pad of his finger. Katie wriggled uneasily between her blankets. Quinn shuffled from the bed and tidied away her things, tucking her hair across her left-hand shoulder. Finn still watched Katie with his supreme curiosity, enamoured by her every premature movement.

"I have to go to the bank. Can you look after Katie until I get back?" Quinn asked quickly, her voice worn and husky. Finn flicked his head quickly, raising a curious eyebrow. His hand twisted slightly under the strain of holding Katie for so long. Quinn slipped beside him along the bed and held onto his hand quickly, separating his fingers out along the stiffly laid bed-sheet.

Quinn watched his carefully protective stare, musing over her brand-new life.

"Don't worry. I'm not hurting anymore. I'll be fine" Quinn smiled, trying to reattach the clasp of her bag.

"Fine, don't be long. I want to us to be a family as soon as possible" Finn smiled, holding the tiniest finger on Katie's hand, laughing quietly as she struggled quickly under his thumb. Quinn laughed, folding her coat over her arm and littering Finn's neck with light, sweet kisses. Finn held her hand quickly, squeezing the edge of her fingers until they were quickly flushed of their colour.

"There isn't anyone else for me apart from you" Quinn whispered into his ear, pursing her lips deliciously as she lifted her head up into the sunlight. Finn watched her disappear quickly, lifting the door from its lock and slipping through the gap effortlessly. She swept up her hair and tucked it between her fingers, threading it quickly through her spare black hair-band. She smiled carefully, watching her reflection meticulously as she brushed past the crowds of patients gathering along the already busy corridor.

Unzipping her bag, Quinn filtered through the necessary equipment and took out her car-keys. Walking down the corridor, she smiled and waited at the elevator doors. Tapping her foot along the skirting board, Quinn cursed herself quickly as she threw her keys back into her bag after realising quickly that her car was still in her driveway, neglected and gathering dust between the large wheels of the cherry red compact car. Quinn held the button down and laughed as the doors slid open, giving way to her friend. Kurt smiled back, holding her arm carefully as he guided her to a chair. Quinn muttered softly, gripping his hand tightly until her nails created sharp, little indents along the veins that lined his fingers. Kurt snatched away his hand and took out a small paper bag from his deep coat pocket.

"What is this?" Quinn raised her eyebrow and laughed, folding the bag open and pulling out a baby-pink onesie. Kurt smiled, trying to hide his pride quickly. Quinn brushed her fingers over the darker pink thread, holding out the onesie along her arms.

"We bought for it, Katie. Before she came _out_" Quinn smiled, remembering the time before Katie came, where she was just a large lump around her stomach, moving and stretching her skin as taut as a drum; before she became a real person, a living being, lying in her mother's arms. Quinn held his hand and watched his awkward smile.

"I'm glad I asked _you _to give Rachel that makeover. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else" Quinn smiled, leaning over and resting her head along his rough, pointed shoulder-pad. She glanced up at the time and tucked away the onesie into the paper bag, running for the open elevator. Kurt snatched away her hand and accompanied her into the crowded box of an elevator.

"I see you've left Finn alone with the baby; do you think that's a really good idea?" Kurt laughed as Quinn hit him hard across his chest, watching him retort slowly with the pressure as her hand folded quickly into the folds of his jacket.

"He's very good with her. I'm lucky to have him around. Anyone else would have run, he didn't. He stayed" Quinn smiled, trying to hold on the strap of her bag, she squeezed his hand tightly as Kurt watched for the bright white light along the panel of buttons.

"I mean why hasn't he killed me for having sex with his best friend? He's up there, in our room, with another baby that he thought for seven months, was his" Quinn laughed weakly until they were outside where she snatched a packet of tissues from her bag. Kurt held her arm and guided her to the outside of his car, unlocking the door quickly and throwing both their bags into the front seat. Shutting the door behind him, Kurt pulled Quinn into his arms and squeezed her tightly, watching her tears trickle along the bridge of her nose.

Kurt laughed quietly as Quinn held onto the cuffs of his dark-blue jacket. Quinn rested her cheek along the large fleece-lined collar, smiling as Kurt separated out her fingers along the quilted material that lined his Marc Jacobs jacket.

"Just cry, if you want to cry" Kurt held her hand and smiled, opening the passenger door. Quinn smiled, hanging her arm around his waist and sliding into the passenger seat. Kurt held his hand over the gearstick, smiling as Quinn leant out of the window, twisting a stray hair between her fingers. Kurt laid his arm along the sill of the car-window, brushing his opposite hand along the steering wheel.

"Where were you going before we met in the elevator?" Quinn bowed her head and took out her purse, snatching away her card and lodging it neatly between her fingers.

"If Finn and I are going to start our little family, we need some money" Quinn smiled sweetly as the sun burnt against her skin, changing the tone quicker than expected. She wrinkled her nose, holding her hand to the level of her eyes as the sun threaded through the gaps between her fingers. Kurt watched her still, occasionally glancing along the road for his own assurance.

"We'll pull in here, there's a ATM further up the street" Quinn nodded kindly as Kurt pulled into an empty parking space, waiting until the passenger door was quickly flung open. Kurt took his bag from the foot-well and held onto Quinn's hand tighter than before. Quinn enjoyed the attention even if it was short-lived as Kurt ushered her to the empty ATM vestibule.

Watching the thick white words flash across the screen, Quinn brushed her brow quickly and returned to Kurt's side.

"They've cut me off. They've taken my money so I would have to go back to them and give up Katie" Quinn shook her head and returned to the passenger's side of the car. Kurt obliged her silently, opening the door and sitting by her side with her hand in his lap. Quinn held her stare along the street until it changed quickly at the corner, following a different direction. She noticed a familiar shock of blonde hair swinging along the back of a stranger who skulked along the pavement, hidden from Quinn's view, until now.

Quinn brushed past Kurt, who struggled to hold down her arm. She knew she had to be silent, treading carefully along the paving slabs. Quinn smiled, tapping the woman carefully on her shoulder. The woman turned around and she was instantly recognisable; Judy Fabray.

"Why'd you do it, Mom?" Quinn snapped, spitting out the last couple of words for perfect emphasis.

"I was thinking of you, you're not able to look after yourself, a baby would only further complicate things" Judy retorted quickly, straightening out the hem of her skirt. Quinn watched her calmly as Judy folded her arms tightly across her chest. Kurt smiled, trying to integrate himself within the conversation.

"We seemed perfectly fine after she was sent to ICU" Quinn folded her arms, attempting to walk to Kurt's car. Judy stood silent, pursing her lips in thought as she watched her daughter stumble along the sidewalk. Kurt held onto her arm, letting his bag swing carelessly along his legs.

"Your father and I will give you the money if you move back home with us and forget about the baby. That is our only condition" Quinn turned quickly, watching her mother with tears trickling along the bridge of her nose. Kurt held onto Quinn's fingers tightly, trying to register a broken connection. Judy Fabray pursed her lips calmly, holding onto the corner of her bag, trying to rescue the broken clasp. She took out a large brown envelope and held it sharply over Quinn's hand.

"No, no amount of money is worth a lifetime without my baby" Quinn sighed, pressing the envelope at the left-hand corner. Judy smiled hopefully, tracing the outline of the large wad of money with the tip of her well-manicured nail.

Quinn rushed to Kurt's car, trying without success to open the passenger's door. Kurt smiled, obliging her request and returning to his own side. Quinn held her bag, clutching it tightly to her chest, watching her mother walk along the sidewalk sullenly.

"I don't deserve her" Quinn smiled, unzipping her bag quickly and musing over the picture that lined her purse. She brushed her fingers over the grainy black and white sonogram, tentatively examining the delicate features that created her daughter's elfin face and tiny, premature body. Quinn smiled, pursing her lips carefully as her fingers caught the edge of the sonogram. A streak of blood trickled down the length of the picture. Quinn gasped, sucking on the tip of her finger until the dripping eventually subsided.

Finn would've easily said something comforting and equally endearing by now as she sat in the car, sucking her finger with her own childish innocence. He'd speak to her softly, with his warm voice that sometimes only she could hear under the stress and anger that Katie had unintentionally given them.

Quinn lay her head against the cool glass, watching the traffic pass by until the loud horns drowned out her quietly introverted sobs. Kurt tried to keep his focus on the road but with the occasional twist of his head; he could also carefully watch over his best friend. Quinn smiled, still licking the tip of her finger. Kurt watched with bated breath as he manoeuvred the large vehicle along the narrow stretch of road.

Finn still held Katie in his arms with hesitation, speaking tentatively whilst Katie held his attention. Finn managed to shift his weight so that he was lying comfortably with his head leant against the back of the cold metal headboard.

"When you grow up in a town where everybody knows everybody, you're gonna hear some things like "Your mom's a teenage harlot" or "Your dad's a badass" but don't listen to them. Your mom is the best person I know. She'll be the one who's always got your back" He smiled carefully, watching the new tears glisten along her round cheeks. Katie pursed her lips and began to shriek between her toothless gums. Finn tried to cajole her back into sleeping contently in his arms, lifting her carefully along his chest and rubbing the small of her back in small, smooth circles.

"No, don't do this now. Your mom isn't back yet. Wait till she's here, then you can scream the house down" Finn acknowledged Katie's restless shape, folding her back into his arms. Trying to rock her back and forth and to find a sense of unattainable normality in the consistent rhythm, Finn began to hum a part of a familiar tune. Katie pulled on his available fingers, feeding them into her mouth. Finn groaned as Katie's dribble slithered down his finger.

Finn smiled, trying to calm her down with his gentle words. Katie still screamed shrilly, clutching onto the edge of her blanket. Finn groaned, pulling her closer into the crook of his arm. Katie could smell the sweat on his skin and grew even more agitated. Finn held out his finger, hoping she would latch on soon. Katie squeezed the edge of his hand quickly, opening her mouth around his littlest finger.

"What am I going to tell Finn? He's going to know something's up when I come back without the money" Quinn shook her head, walking slowly along the crowded corridor. Kurt managed to keep her calm until they came through Reception, holding her hand tightly around her wrist. Quinn looked out for their door, holding her hand over the handle. Kurt pulled her from the doorway and sat her down along the bank of seats.

"Tell him the truth. Your mom was making you choose between living back home and your baby" Kurt instructed her to lean forward, pressing his palm along her back. Quinn broke into a smile, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. Her hair tangled between her fingers, knotting against her hand as she spoke shakily.

"Yes but what if he thinks I'm lying? I mean I'm hardly a saint when it comes to telling the truth" Quinn smiled, tracing the outline of her palm as Kurt nudged her shoulder.

Quinn looked up at the door and opened out her hand; Kurt took it quickly and hooked his fingers around the door handle. Finn listened to the click of the door and smiled, reaching out for her arm. Quinn bowed her hair and smiled, sitting beside him quietly. Finn watched her fold her hands into her lap, tears rolling down her cheek. He glanced at Kurt, who nodded quickly, opening out his arms. Katie wriggled underneath his hands, smiling as his soft cashmere sleeves brushed against her arms. Kurt squeezed between Finn and sat perched by the window, crossing his legs neatly.

"I have to tell you something" Quinn still held her hands carefully in her lap, staring blankly at the bare white wall. Finn smiled, shuffling across the bed, trying to steal away Quinn's hand. Quinn allowed him to squeeze her hand tightly, still focusing her attention on the cracking paint trailing down the wall.

"My mum decided to take $1,000 from my bank account. She wouldn't give me it back unless I gave up Katie and went back home" Quinn whispered hoarsely.

"I take it you haven't got the money" Quinn nodded, trying to swallow down her tears. Finn released his hand, brushing his fingers through his hair. Quinn tapped her feet against the cold, hard floor, letting the blood disappear from her cheeks until her sun-kissed complexion was dulled by her white pallor.

"I would've lost you forever" Quinn shrunk back, still watching the wall until Finn bent down in front of her, lifting up her chin with ease. Quinn tried to turn her attention towards Kurt but Finn already pursed his lips to speak before she could divert her attention.

"Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you" Finn dragged his fingers awkwardly along her cheeks; Quinn caught his fingers quickly and smiled.

"If your mom did it, we can. Right?" Quinn smiled, pressing her lips against his forehead. Finn laughed slightly as her lightly scented hair brushed against his cheeks. He reached for her hairband and tugged gently, pulling out the remaining strands. Quinn dragged her fingers through her hair and shook her head from side to side. Finn stood back and laughed, musing over the picture of his "daughter" sleeping soundly in Kurt's arms, unfazed by the world.

"She is never going to be mine, is she?" Finn whispered suddenly, staring down at Quinn as she flicked up her head. Quinn smiled in shock, standing up to meet him. He watched her carefully, skimming the bed-sheets discretely with her fingers. She moved towards the window and scanned the parking lot below. Several babies had been born and she had watched them enviously, whilst she was in labour.

"Only if you want her to be, I'm not pressuring you into staying. In fact I was shocked that you have for this long, I ass-" Quinn gasped as Finn was now by her side, gritting his teeth hesitantly.

"Assumed what? Quinn, you can't keep making these insane assumptions. You knew I'd stay, in your heart; I couldn't leave you when you needed me the most. Believe me, I wanted to, but I loved you too much to just forget what we had shared together" Finn stood over her, squeezing the edge of her fingers tightly. Quinn still stared up at him, unsure of her status within the argument.

"Loved? You said "loved", you've made a mistake. Finn, please say it was a mistake" Quinn beat her fist against the windowsill, watching as Finn quickly disappeared through the door. Finn paused, pulling his head through the door's opening.

"It wasn't a mistake, Quinn. Not this time" Finn nodded abruptly whilst Quinn still stood by the window, choking back on her tears. Kurt cleaned the "sleepies" from his eyes and held Katie closer than before. Quinn watched them quietly, breathing deeply as she contemplated her secret jealousy. Kurt noticed quickly, stealing away her hand and squeezing it gently.

"I guess he didn't take it so well" Quinn smiled, trying to explain what had happened through the clear wall of tears. Kurt tried to rock Katie back and forth, still listening to her shaking voice with a concerned smile.

"It wasn't that. He doesn't love me anymore" She whispered bitterly, between loud, inaudible sobs. Quinn sat between Kurt and the opposite wall of the low windowsill.

"I don't know what happened? He suddenly flipped; it's probably to do with all the stress he's been under lately" Quinn watched Kurt leave his chair, taking out his phone one-handedly. He ushered Quinn over as Katie began to wriggle between them, Quinn sobbed as her daughter clung to her blouse, tucking her daughter neatly underneath her chin.

"It's okay, baby-girl. It's just you and me now, that's the way it's supposed to be" Quinn cowered over her baby protectively, shaking her head as her tears trickled along Katie's hairline. Katie began to sob loudly, hanging tightly onto the collar of her blouse.

"Katie, don't do this now. You know there are people who are better than me at this" Quinn began to whimper quietly, cupping her hand around her daughter's head and taking the wisps of hair between her fingers. Katie still struggled irritably, tugging onto her collar tighter. Quinn snatched away her hand and began to kiss her warm, little fingers. She slowly pursed her dry, cracked lips and began to hum a line or two of a forgotten song which eventually turned into a verse.

"Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand"

Quinn laughed contentedly as the screaming stopped, leaving the room once again in silence. Katie's cheeks were warm with stress, burning red with anger as she lay unusually content in her mother's loving and protective hold. Quinn supported her head as she lowered Katie to her knees, resting her carefully against her arms. Quinn smiled, allowing the corners of her mouth to dimple.

"Your mom's not bad" She whispered as she pressed her lips calmly against Katie's small, pink ear.

Finn beat his fist against the steering wheel, burning with frustration. He still sat in his car, parked in the exact same spot as before. Questions lay on his lips as Finn screwed up his hands into tight fists, attempting to punch the dashboard again. The tears reached the edge of his nose, dripping into the palm of his hand as he bowed his head. Guilt burnt through his heart, simmering down to a flicker as he reached down to open the glove compartment. Smiling, he snatched away the black and white sonogram and mused over the spidery flicker of Quinn's baby. As he lay back against the worn-out seat, he dragged his weary fingers over the blurred, unfocused picture, remembering the night that he was given it.

_He was already upstairs, dressing for bed in his shrinking sports jersey and his customary pair of tattered jogging bottoms. Quinn slipped past him, pulling open her designated drawer, lifting out her spotted pyjamas and placing them carefully on the bed. Finn brushed past her, taking his toothbrush from the glass on the windowsill. Finn squeezed a generous amount of paste onto his brush and took it to his mouth. Quinn slipped her pyjama vest over her bump and pulled up her woolly socks to her ankles. Taking a hair band from her wrist, Quinn pulled back her hair and tied it quickly at the nape of her neck. Finn spat out the residue and examined his teeth clearly in the mirror. Quinn shouted abruptly, folding her legs out in front of her as she rubbed her bump generously. _

"_Quinn, what is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Quinn groaned again, rubbing her bump further. Finn tried to pull her up, hoping her pain would quickly end. Quinn held onto the edge of her stomach, stumbling as she and Finn made it slowly to the doorway. Finn led her down the stairs and sat her by the door as he composed a short but sweet letter to his mom, who was still asleep upstairs. Quinn groaned as another ambiguous pain fled up her side, pulling Finn's hand over her stomach. _

_Quinn realised as she looked down at her legs that she was still dressed in her pyjamas. Rushing upstairs, she stood calmly over the dresser as she pulled open one of the drawers, looking for something suitable to wear. Taking a baggy cardigan and a pair of jeans, Quinn began to undress. Finn smiled and noticing his girlfriend's absence, pulled himself up the stairs. Quinn was quickly pulling her arms through her cardigan sleeves, watching him take her hand gently. _

_After they had exchanged warm glances, Finn pulled open his car door and waited until Quinn was sat beside him in the passenger's seat. The car slowly pulled out of the drive and set out down the quiet, suburban street. Quinn smiled, resting her head casually against her palm, watching Finn concentrate fully on the road ahead of them. She silently admired his concentration, threading her fingers intricately through her hair. _

_Quinn led Finn by the arm into the hospital, holding another hand underneath her stomach. A doctor attended quickly to them, leaving his judgement and quick wit behind as they directed the couple to a small side-room. Quinn was instructed quickly to lie on the bed, pulling up her vest as she watched Finn take his seat beside her. The doctor tapped at her stomach carefully, pursing her lips as she pressed further. Quinn squeezed the edge of her vest as Finn took her arm with careful ease. Finn nudged her carefully, folding his hand between her fingers. The doctor generously applied the petroleum jelly across Quinn's stretching bump, watching her shiver quietly under the cold gel. _

"_What's wrong? Are we losing the baby?" Finn watched the monitor attentively, the black and white picture flickered occasionally as a calm beat disrupted the mundane atmosphere. Quinn laughed, rubbing the thick glass screen carefully. Finn rested his fingers along her arm, pressing the soft stretching skin. Quinn listened carefully for the calm heartbeat, pulling out her hand from underneath her rounding stomach. _

"_It's just Braxton Hick's. It's very common in women who are carrying their first child. You have nothing to worry about" Quinn smiled, waiting for the thick petroleum jelly to be rubbed off, as Finn tapped her stomach delicately. Pulling her vest over her bump, Quinn watched Finn stare adoringly at the screen beside the bed, waiting for the small, significant flickers to dart across the screen in their black and white glory. The doctor nudged Finn and held out a perfectly neat sonogram, ready for him to hold onto. Quinn smiled, pulling her sleeves over her arms, listening quietly until the doctor ushered them out of the room. _

_Finn held the sonogram carefully between his fingers as they made their way to Finn's car. Quinn opened the passenger door, sliding onto the seat quickly. Finn fastened the sonogram picture carefully onto the car's visor._

Finn stuffed the picture back into the glove compartment. He managed to pull out of the crowded parking lot, watching the blur of cars brush past his modest vehicle with ease. Finn drove up to the gate, anxious with worry as his hands shook, clasped firmly around either side of the steering wheel.

Quinn listened to Kurt, who sat upright on the bed. She smiled down at Katie, who lay folded up in her blankets. Kurt noticed quickly that she was still distracted and folded his arms, watching Quinn purse her lips, cracking under the pressure of speech. Quinn smiled eventually, tracing to the outline of her initial across Katie's creasing onesie. Kurt reached over and pulled on her hand, spreading out her fingers and smiling.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Me and Katie are going to be fine, alone but fine" Quinn laughed shyly, holding onto the cuff of her cardigan. Kurt smiled, shaking his head, opening out his phone.

"I have to go, my dad's waiting outside" Quinn smiled, leaning into Kurt who held out his arm, squeezing her waist tightly. Kurt examined her carefully as her smile broke into a distant frown as Quinn folded her arms across her blouse and waved to him fondly as he disappeared out of the door.

"Everybody leaves" Quinn smiled, lifting the thin, heavy covers from the bed and lying down across the cold, straight mattress. Pulling the cot towards the bed, she dragged her hand across the thick plastic lining, dangling her fingers over Katie's mouth. Katie managed to pull on her finger tightly, squealing as she could see her momma's smile through the blurred plastic cot.

Kurt threw his satchel down on the kitchen table and rushed upstairs to the landing, looking out for Finn's bedroom door. He smiled, noticing the football poster on the wall, stretching across to his own doorframe with its crusting sellotape. Peering around the door, he smiled and walked through to Finn who was lying on his side, hugging his pillow tightly.

"Mercedes and I are going back to the hospital in a couple of hours, when you're done sulking maybe you want to come and join us?" Finn threw the cushion across the room, rolling over onto his other side, staring at Kurt who had took his place, leaning against his doorframe.

"Go away, Kurt" Finn noticed the photo frame on his bedside table, slamming it down against the wood. A slither of glass fell on the floor piercing the thin thread of the carpet.

"Fuck. Look what you made me do" Finn lifted the frame and stared at the star-like break against the glass. He turned the frame over his hand, twisting the hooks and pulling out the photo.

"She was pretty there" Kurt observed the tattered photograph, neglecting the fact that Finn had just sworn at him.

_Quinn was sitting cross-legged on the grass, pulling apart the daisy she held in her hand, collecting the petals on the picnic blanket. Finn was still holding the camera in his hand, twisting the lens to focus the picture. This was their second date and by both their accounts - it was going "well". Quinn had been a lady; laughing at his awkwardly juvenile jokes, brushing up against him as the day grew colder and twisting him essentially around her finger. Finn had been the gentleman; handing her his football jacket when she needed it, towering her as they bought their picnic lunch and telling how beautiful she looked in her pretty, white sundress. _

_Finn smiled, tucking into his peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. Quinn noticed the jelly dripping down his chin, trying to wipe it away with the edge of her finger. Finn leant forward, laughing as Quinn finally tidied away the leftover jelly. Wiping away the final traces of jelly from her fingers, Quinn smiled, leaning forward, holding the tip of his chin in her hand. Finn held her hand, watching her dusky pink nail polish shine carefully underneath the sun. _

_Quinn smiled, pressing her lips against his, hoping for the common spark of a new romance to brighten. Finn smiled awkwardly through the milky-white gap, still trying to navigate his hands through the glossy curtains of her dark-blonde hair. _

Finn folded the photograph, tucking it into the top drawer of his bedside table. Kurt watched him quietly, musing over several ideas that were still running through his head. Finn waited at his window, tracing the thick black lining with his thumb. Breathing hard, he brushed away his tears with the back of his hand. His voice gently cracked under the pressure of compressing his emotion.

"I can't go. I haven't forgiven her yet. It's not like I don't want to, I just can't" Kurt nodded, sliding through the door, throwing something on the bed. He raised an eyebrow, stepping lightly over the mess taking up the space in Finn's bedroom. Opening the wardrobe, Kurt rifled through the clothes hanging up.

"When you're ready to forgive Quinn, I suggest wearing this" Kurt held up a navy-blue shirt and smiled, opening out the collar. Finn smiled awkwardly, walking towards the bed, examining the package lying on the duvet.

"Where does Quinn keep her clothes?" Kurt asked as Finn pointed towards her designated drawer. Kurt filed through the baby-doll dresses and soft woollen cardigans, admiring the classic collars and girlish hemlines. Pulling out a cream blouse, he rubbed his chin, thinking of what to pair it with. Finn looked over the drawer, smiling carefully, pointing to a patterned skirt which was first in the layer of clothes. Kurt nudged him, slightly shocked at Finn's underlying fashion sense.

"It looked good on her" Finn mumbled, laughing as her perfume still lingered on the fabric. Kurt smiled, scrambling through the rest of her clothes, setting out the outfit alongside the brown package. Finally pulling out a rust coloured cardigan, Kurt arranged the outfit neatly, straightening out the creases with his long, porcelain fingers.

"What is all this for?" Finn smiled, his mood simmered slightly into indifference.

"I'm not telling you anything. I promised Mercedes that this would a surprise" Kurt smiled back, squeezing his shoulder tightly.

"Okay, would you mind getting out of my room so I can get some sleep? I've been up for hours" Finn smiled, ushering Kurt from his room, gathering up Quinn's clothes and hanging them over his arms.

"Sure, I still need to christen my Adele album" Kurt waved his goodbyes and walking down the corridor to his own boudoir.

Finn struggled underneath the covers, smiling once his wriggling died down and he was finally comfortable. Quinn still stuck to the back of his mind like a pain that wouldn't lift. Closing his eyes, Finn found a place where his dreams would linger, sprouting like a bud into something real.

_Finn still squeezed his mom's hand, walking up to the preschool gates. Carole laughed as he clung to her leg as they made their way through the tiny hallway. Lifting her son in her arms, Carole walked into his brand-new classroom, choosing a brightly-coloured chair, only suitable for a child. Sitting him down, she noticed quickly that his left shoelace was left untied, bending down she twisted the lace between her fingers. Finn looked around the crowded room, still nervous about the day ahead. His eyes focused on a lonely, blonde haired girl, dressed in a bright-red ladybird raincoat, drawing fiercely with a collection of mismatched coloured pencils. This was Quinn Fabray at four years old._

_Once his shoe was tightly laced on his foot, Finn raced towards her table, wanting to eagerly say 'hello'. _

"_What's green and says "Hey, I'm a frog?" Quinn neglected her drawing for a second, watching the awkward four year-old at the edge of her table. _

"_A frog" Silence cut the air until Quinn suddenly erupted into laughter, walking up to him. Finn smiled as she pulled him into the chair beside her and offered him a selection of colours. _

"_I'm Quinn and I'm going to be a ballerina" Quinn threw her drawing across to him; it was a ballerina, dressed in a perfect pink tutu and glittery tiara. Finn smiled, reaching for a blue pencil, eager to add his own touch. _

"_I'm Finn and I want to be a soldier like my dad" Finn began to scribble a cape around the ballerina's neck, adding a mask to finish off the drawing. Quinn snatched away her picture and stared at the new superhero cape. She stole the crayons from his hands and tucked them at the other side of the table. _

"_She's a superhero now. Like Superman?" Quinn finally smiled and handed him back the crayons. Finn watched her nervously, tapping the coloured crayon against the table. Quinn pointed to the drawing and smiled._

"_Colour it again, with stars and some flying boots" Quinn took his hand and ducked down underneath the table, reaching for her lunchbox. Finn smiled back at his mom, who sat chatting to Mrs Lopez and proudly waved back at him. _

_He felt the sudden squelch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and laughed, Quinn was sitting beside him, sipping on her juice box._

"_We can share, my momma says that's how you make friends" Quinn nodded, hoping he would respond. Finn smiled, nibbling at the corner of his sandwich. _

"_Thanks. My mom made me cheese" They both shook their heads and returned to their lunch. Quinn squeezed the last slithers from her juice box, tucking it into her lunchbox. _

"_You're my best friend. We're going to get married and have a dog called Marmaduke" Quinn smiled, delighting in her plan, Finn shuffled towards her awkwardly. _

"_Okay" Finn wiped away the jelly from his face, returning to their drawing. Quinn took a bright red colouring pencil and began to draw a pair of boots to replace the bright pink ballet slippers. _

"_I like dogs" Finn remarked nervously, watching her hair tumble onto the table. Quinn rushed over to her mom and begged her gently to redo her plait. Her mom smiled and took her onto her knee, twisting the matching red band between her fingers. Finn pulled up his chair and joined them by the window. Quinn laughed, holding out her hand for Finn._

"_Momma, this is Finn. We're gonna get married" Quinn's mom turned her head and introduced herself as Judy, Finn smiled in return. _

"_That's my mom" Finn smiled, pointing to his mom, who was still gossiping lightly with Mrs Lopez, who held a very sassily dressed girl on her knee, her daughter, Santana. Quinn waved frantically over at Carole, who laughed, waving her arm around just as wildly. Finn waited patiently for Quinn, who jumped from her mom's lap and re-joined their table. Quinn ushered him over and they both returned to their drawing, musing as children do, over their collaboration. _

_Once they finished colouring, the choice of whom the drawing belonged to was argued lightly. _

"_We could share it?" Quinn began to sign her name neatly at the side of the page, Finn marvelled at her girlish handwriting._

"_We could hand it in. So that everyone can see it?" Finn asked Quinn who sat in silence, musing over the idea. She finally pushed the paper over to him, holding out her pencil. He glanced over at his mom, who was still clearly engrossed in her own conversation. Quinn urged him to sign his name. _

"_I can't spell yet" Finn admitted quietly, Quinn stared at him before leaning over and smiling. _

_She pursed her lips and began to write his name, adding a small child-like heart beside his signature. Finn smiled, taking a bright yellow crayon from the packet and drawing an absurdly large star beside her name._

"_Because you're pretty like a star and your hair shines" Quinn laughed and jumped from her chair. Finn stopped talking, hoping she hadn't left him at the table. She hung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. Finn hadn't experienced hugs like this before – apart from the nightly embraces he shared with his mom before he went to bed. He could smell the apples in her hair and the jelly on her breath. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that if he couldn't see the hug end, it wouldn't. _

_They never left each other's side – drawing and chatting privately amongst themselves. Quinn would draw a ballerina and hand it over to Finn, who later changed it into a copy of a well-known superhero. Finn talked about his dad and how he missed him, Quinn took his hand in these instances, and silently glad she had helped her new best friend in some way. Quinn would tell him about her dreams and how much they would mean to her when they would finally come true. He would agree with her wholeheartedly, always hoping she would let him come and watch her dance in her bright-pink tutu. _

_Once the day was over, Finn joined his mom at the gates, smiling as she asked him about what he'd been doing. Quinn noticed him quickly, letting go of her mom's hand quietly. She ran up to him, pulling him into a warm, friendly hug. Carole laughed as she marvelled at their companionship. _

"_Mom, this is Quinn and we're gonna get married" Finn squeezed her hand tightly, looking up at his mom, who stared at them both in disbelief. Quinn tucked her hand inside her ladybird coat, swinging back and forth on her heels. _

"_Pleased to meet you, Quinn" Finn smiled, hugging her tightly as Judy finally found her. Judy picked up her daughter and carried her away to their car, gently scolding her. Quinn struggled to wrestle free; instead she resorted to screaming until her mom put her down. She ran to Finn, who still stood with his mom. She cried quietly into his shoulder, he laughed at her politely._

"_Hello, little star" He smiled, letting her cling to him tighter. _

"_Please don't go and leave me. We're supposed to get married and have a dog" Quinn's little voice echoed through his ear as they hugged each other tighter than before._

"_We have to hide then you can never go home" Finn looked out for a suitable hiding place, instead pulling Quinn behind his mom's legs. They sniggered amongst themselves, holding each other tightly in order to squeeze into the smaller spaces. Judy rushed over and quickly noticed her daughter behind Carole's legs, her bright red coat bursting through the gaps._

"_Quinny, we have to go now" Judy ushered her out from Finn's embrace, pulling her trembling body towards her and rushing towards her car. Carole leant down and addressed her son softly._

"_So what's going on, Mister?" Carole grabbed his hand and guided him to their rusting people carrier. Finn smiled, still watching Quinn being walked to her mom's own brilliant silver Mercedes. She waved back, the shine of her red coat glistening brilliantly in the moonlight. _

"_Mom, I don't think I can marry her because she is an angel and normal people can't marry angels because then she'll lose her wings" Finn stuttered, accepting his childish fate. Carole shook her head, quietly proud at her son's new-found friendship. She knew the little girl who had made such an impression on her son, would be visiting their house more often. _

Something banged against the floor, waking him up. Rubbing his eyes, Finn threw off his covers, walking towards the light. Quinn was busy, scrambling through her drawer. He ignored her quietly; instead it gave way to heavy, agitated breathing. Quinn glanced over her shoulder, holding one of her sweaters clenched firmly in her hand.

"I need to get Katie's stuff ready, she's coming home" Quinn threw the remaining clothes into her bag, running to the door. Finn watched her disappear; listening for Kurt's muted screams as Quinn explained why she had come back to their house. Leaning against the doorframe, he smiled slowly, observing Quinn who had taken the baby carrier from his mom's room.

"Hey, did you get permission to take that out of my mom's room?" Quinn quickly turned around, struggling to contend with both the baby carrier and her bag full of clothes. Finn chased her out onto the landing, barely able to catch his breath. Quinn threw the baby carrier down on the floor and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Yes, Kurt said I could since it's _**my **_baby's only car seat" Quinn lifted the seat along her arm, walking carefully down the stairs, brushing past Kurt slowly as he took her bag of clothes and joined her at the door.

"So she's really coming home?" Finn held back slightly, smiling privately. Quinn nodded quickly, listening to the satisfying click of the door. He sat at the bottom step, leaning against the wall. Smiling quietly to himself, Finn held his hands firmly, his eyes burning with tears.

**Author's Note #2: This along with the next chapter will be a two-hander. Hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing the little snippet of pre-school Quinn/Finn and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much. So this is the end of Part One - Read + Review! (please?)**


End file.
